Quand le passé devient notre présent
by sevmia
Summary: Pour sauver Harry, Hermione l'amène 20 ans dans le passé, lors de la 7ème année des Maraudeurs. Blessures de guerre, entrainements particuliers, amitiés et amour naissants, passé douloureux et présent compliqué... nos héros devront y faire face..
1. prologue

Disclaimer :Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire :D

Résumé : En plein cœur de la bataille finale, Hermione voit bien que Harry est aux portes de la mort. Pour le sauver, et par la même occasion sauver le monde sorcier, elle les ramène 20 ans dans le passé. C'est un voyage temporel plein de surprises, de rebondissements, d'amour et d'action…

Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire moi ) : Donc voilà, j'ai commencé à écrire une fanfic' sur un voyage temporel de nos deux héros, et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, les mots venaient tout seuls, en deux jours, j'ai écrit l'équivalent de 4 chapitres à peu près. Bref, je voulais partager cette tite histoire avec vous, et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire ! Cesse de mes bavardages, et place à l'histoire !

**...**

**QUAND LE PASSÉ DEVIENT NOTRE PRÉSENT…**

**...**

Prologue

C'était l'heure de la bataille finale. Tous les espoirs du monde sorcier reposaient sur Harry Potter. Il était justement en plein combat avec Voldemort. Et il paraissait extenué. Heureusement pour lui, il sentait sa meilleure amie près de lui, protégeant ses arrières. Sa présence le réconfortait et lui donnait du courage. Tout le monde autour de lui se battait. Tous ses amis, tous ceux qu'il aimait, espéraient sa victoire. Et cela lui donnait la force. La force de se battre, la force de continuer malgré ses blessures qui l'élançaient douloureusement, la force de survivre. Cependant, ça n'était pas assez. Jamais personne n'aurait dû croire qu'un gosse de dix-huit ans survivrait à Voldemort, et qu'il le tuerait. Car malgré toute la force et tout le courage dont il disposait, il ne put éviter un sort du mage qui le fit s'élever dans les airs et tomber lourdement au sol. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante provenir de chaque parcelle de son corps. Il ignorait quel sort Voldemort lui avait lancé, mais c'était bien pire qu'un doloris, il en était certain. Aussi certain qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hermione l'enlacer, lui murmurer des mots doux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. En fait, il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle lui disait. Il était simplement heureux d'entendre sa voix avant la fin. Car oui, c'était la fin de tout. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez puissant pour le tuer. Et il n'avait jamais affirmé le contraire. Mais les autres croyaient tellement en lui qu'ils pensaient qu'il était simplement modeste. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là, la douleur s'amplifiant. Il sentait qu'il partait, là dans les bras d'Hermione. Ayant une dernière pensée pour ses parents, il s'évanouit.

...

Hermione, en voyant Harry au sol n'hésita pas une seconde et le rejoignit, le prenant dans ses bras. Se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas mort, elle sut qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Elle lui murmura quelques mots doux dans l'oreille, tout en cherchant des yeux la personne qui allait tous les sauver. Elle le repéra bien vite, puisqu'il venait à leur rencontre, ayant lui aussi vu le vol d'Harry. Vite, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Elle serra très fort Harry dans ses bras, fit le vide dans son esprit, ne pensant qu'à Dumbledore. Puis elle fixa Snape, lui signifiant qu'elle était prête. Il sortit alors une petite boite contenant une poudre dorée. Il en prit une grosse poignée, et la jeta sur Harry et Hermione, qui avait fermé les yeux. Soudain, ils disparurent aux yeux des combattants.

...

Un court prologue, le premier chapitre, beaucoup plus long, sera publié demain )


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien à moi (sauf l'histoire), tout à J.!

Résumé : En plein cœur de la bataille finale, Hermione voit bien que Harry est aux portes de la mort. Pour le sauver, et par la même occasion sauver le monde sorcier, elle les ramène 20 ans dans le passé. C'est un voyage temporel plein de surprises, de rebondissements, d'amour et d'action…

Note de l'auteur: Voila le premier chapitre, vos reviews font très plaisir, surtout pour le tout petit prologue que j'avais publié :D. Voila la suite, qui j'espère, vous plaira! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions, l'histoire n'est pas encore entièrement écrite, bien que je connaisse la trame générale...

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent…**

**...**

Chapitre 1:

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour d'elle. Le parc semblait désert, il n'était pas teinté de sang, et il semblait que le soir venait de tomber. Elle se retint de crier de joie. Ce n'était pas le moment. Car si ils avaient atteint leur but, Harry, lui, semblait sur le point de mourir. Elle se releva et tenta de le porter. Mais il était bien trop lourd. Le combat l'avait beaucoup trop épuisée pour qu'elle fasse de la magie maintenant. De plus, elle ne voulait pas risquer d'aggraver ses blessures. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que peu à peu, de nombreux élèves approchaient et les encerclaient. Remerciant le ciel, elle demanda :

-Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de porter mon ami à l'infirmerie, sans utiliser de magie ?

Cependant, personne ne fit attention à sa demande, chacun exposant ses interrogations à voix haute, causant un brouhaha sans pareille : « Qui êtes-vous ? » « Comment sont-ils apparus ? » « D'où viennent-ils ? » « On devrait appeler un prof » « Est-il mort ? » En entendant cette question, Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Tremblante, elle porta la main à son cou, et sentit son pouls battre faiblement. Non, il n'était pas mort. Pas encore. Et cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Vite, elle devait l'amener à l'infirmerie.

-Je vous en prie, portez-le à l'infirmerie.

Deux adolescents s'approchèrent. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Enfin, quelqu'un réagissait. Cependant, ils furent arrêtés par un autre élève.

-Attendez ! Et si c'était un piège ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas des mangemorts ? Ou des espions quelconques ?

Hermione répondit d'un ton froid, dissimulant au mieux toute la colère qu'elle ressentit. Comment pouvait-il les accuser _eux _d'être des mangemorts.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à ça ! Amenez mon ami à l'infirmerie et prévenez le directeur de cette école de notre présence ! Lui, jugera de notre intégrité. Ça marche ?

Cela sembla le satisfaire car les 2 élèves qui s'étaient portés volontaire portèrent le corps d'Harry sans trop de difficulté et prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie.

-Faites doucement s'il vous plait, mais accélérez le pas. Il est vraiment mal en point.

Ils acquiescèrent et Hermione les suivit. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que l'élève qui les avait soupçonnés se rendait dans le bureau du directeur. Elle pria alors pour qu'il s'agisse bien de Dumbledore. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils déposèrent Harry sur un lit, et Pomfresh ordonna à tout le monde de sortir. Car tous les élèves présents les avaient suivis. Hermione, elle, resta. Ainsi qu'un élève qui s'expliqua rapidement, de peur de recevoir les foudres de l'infirmière :

-Mme Pomfresh, je me dois de vous prévenir qu'ils ne sont pas de Poudlard. Ils sont soudainement apparus au milieu du parc.

L'infirmière parut surprise. Hermione, elle, jubilait. Si Pomfresh était l'infirmière, le directeur est sans aucun doute Dumbledore !

-Le directeur a-t-il été prévenu ?

-Je crois bien que Finnigan y est allé.

-Bien, tu peux partir maintenant.

Il obtempéra. Dès la porte fermée, elle se retourna vers Hermione.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-S'il vous plait, Mme Pomfresh, soignez mon ami, je vous raconterai tout plus tard. Il est très gravement blessé.

Se rappelant qu'elle avait un blessé sur les bras, elle se rendit à son chevet, analysant ses blessures, lui jetant quelques sorts de diagnostique. Au fil de son examen, elle paraissait de plus en plus agitée. Hermione la vit lancer des contresorts, ainsi que des sorts de soin.

-Miss, j'aimerai que vous sortiez.

-Non.

-Comment ça, non ? Dehors !

-Je ne le laisserai pas. Je peux vous aider. Quelles potions avez-vous besoin que je vous amène ?

Acceptant son aide, l'infirmière lui débita une liste de potions qu'Hermionne s'empressa d'amener. L'infirmière les administra à Harry. Puis elle le déshabilla et lui appliqua avec soin un onguent sur ses blessures. Son torse était couvert de plaies. Son visage était couvert de sang, dû à une entaille sur son front. Sur son bras droit, une longue blessure s'étendait du haut de son coude jusqu'au creux de sa main. À la vue de ces blessures, Hermione laissa échapper quelques larmes. En voyant son état, l'infirmière lui conseilla d'amener une bassine d'eau et un chiffon, et de nettoyer le visage de Harry. Celle-ci obtempéra. C'est avec une infinie douceur qu'elle nettoya le sang qui couvrait le visage de son meilleur ami. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière continuait à appliquer l'onguent sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle-même avait du mal à rester de marbre, devant les blessures de son patient. Surtout qu'elle avait diagnostiqué de nombreux sorts de tortures et quelques _doloris_. En étalant l'onguent, elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il avait une côte cassée. Elle demanda à la jeune fille de reculer. Puis, elle se concentra, pointa sa baguette sur la côte cassée, et murmura la formule adéquate. La côte se reforma, mais elle devait faire avaler à Harry une autre potion, qui la maintiendrait en place, le temps que l'os se ressoude bien. Grâce au ciel, il lui en restait encore. Elle la lui fit avaler, et reprit sa tâche. Cependant, elle remarqua bien vite que la jeune femme qui accompagnait son patient n'avait pas repris place. Elle vit avec surprise qu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle la fit léviter sur un autre lit, et l'ausculta à son tour. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu'elle aussi était blessée. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué qu'elle était couverte de sang, mais elle pensait que c'était celui du jeune homme. Mais non, c'était en grande partie le sien. 2 griffures s'étendaient sur son dos, surement due à des _diffindo_. Au niveau de son flanc gauche, et sur un rayon de 10 centimètre, diverses coupures continuaient à saigner. Elle était sûre que seul un _sectumsempra_ rapidement maitrisé aurait un tel effet. Elle était horrifiée par l'origine des blessures qu'elle soignait. Et, par-dessus tout, elle se demandait comment Hermione avait fait pour rester si longtemps consciente, malgré sa perte phénoménale de sang. Tout en s'interrogeant, elle finit de la soigner. Elle revint ensuite au corps de Harry, bien plus meurtri.

…

Une heure plus tard, l'infirmière se leva, satisfaite. Les blessures de ses patients avaient toutes cicatrisées, ils n'étaient plus en danger de mort, et ils dormaient à présent paisiblement. Elle savait que la jeune femme ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Il lui restait vingt minutes, tout au plus. Après s'être débarrassée du sang qui la recouvrait, elle déverrouilla la porte. Et sortit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que le directeur attendait. En voyant son air interrogateur, elle haussa les épaules, et le fit entrer.

-Sais-tu quelque chose à leur propos ?

-Rien de plus que vous, Albus, si ce n'est les blessures que j'ai dû guérir.

-Ah oui, on m'a dit que le jeune homme était mal en point.

-Non, Albus, il n'était pas mal en point. Il était presque mort.

Elle vit le visage de Dumbledore blanchir.

-Presque mort, vous dites ?

-Et la jeune femme aussi était gravement blessée. Mais j'ai pu les sauver. Tout les deux.

-Quelle était la nature de leurs blessures ?

-Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais par où commencer… Je vais faire un résumé simple sans les détails, si vous acceptez.

-Bien sûr.

-Tout 2 ont subi divers sorts de magie noire. Des _doloris_. La fille a reçu 2 _diffindo_ dans le dos, et un _sectumsempra_ au flanc. Rassurez-vous il a été vite maitrisé. Lui, il a été bien plus touché. Son torse et son dos sont couverts de blessures dont je ne saurais déterminer l'origine. Il avait également une côte cassée. Il a reçu bien plus de sorts noirs. Et il a une blessure étrange, ici. Expliqua-t-elle en dénudant le bras droit de Harry. J'ai eu du mal à y faire cesser le saignement. Elle cicatrise à peine. Seul un sorcier très puissant aurait pu la lui infliger. Je pense qu'il était en plein duel, Albus.

Celui-ci était pensif. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces enfants, pouvaient avoir des blessures de bataille.

-Mais elle, continuait l'infirmière, non. On dirait qu'elle était plutôt… en pleine bataille, voila le mot. Mais c'est étrange. Pourquoi lui, serait en duel, alors qu'elle en pleine bataille ? comment ont-ils fait pour se retrouver ? Comment ces deux situations peuvent être possibles ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Pompom. La vraie question est plutôt, pourquoi ces enfants étaient en plein champs de bataille ?

-Parce qu'il le fallait.

Surpris, les deux adultes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Devant leur air interrogateur, elle reprit :

-Comment va Harry ?

-Harry ? Oh, votre ami. Il se repose, il va s'en sortir.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout cela n'avait pas été vain. Harry était sauvé. Le temps des explications est arrivé.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Hermione Granger. Les présentations sont inutiles, je vous connais. Albus Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh.

-Évidemment. Vous nous avez entendus parler. Dit l'infirmière.

-Oh. Non, je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose, si ce n'est la fin. Dit-elle en souriant. Je suppose que vous avez de nombreuses questions, et c'est bien légitime.

-En effet, acquiesça le directeur. Et la plus importante est d'où venez-vous ?

Hermione sourit.

-D'où ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit la plus importante. Autant tout vous dire, mais vous ne devrez le dire à personne. Moi et Harry, nous venons du futur.

Les deux adultes furent plus que surpris. Mais Pomfresh se reprit rapidement.

-Vous devez délirer, mon enfant, reposez-vous, nous discuterons de ça quand vous irez mieux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, je vais très bien. Je vous assure que je ne sais rien de cette époque. Il y a quelques heures, j'étais encore en 1999.

-Je vais lui donner une potion de sommeil. Elle ira sans doute mieux à son réveil.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je délire ? Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi notre présence. Expliquez-moi comment une bataille a pu avoir lieu sans que vous n'en ayez eu connaissance, sans qu'il n'y ait d'autres blessés. Expliquez-moi comment nous avons pu apparaitre dans le parc de Poudlard alors que le transplanage est impossible.

Suite au silence du directeur et de l'infirmière, elle poursuivit.

-Je vous assure que nous venons du futur.

-Mais c'est totalement impossible !

-Non. Moi et un ami, nous avons confectionné une potion.

-« C'était intentionné ? Ne me dites pas que vous venez pour changer le passé ! » s'exclama Dumbledore. Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Hermione. « Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences…

-Désastreuses, je sais. » L'interrompit Hermione. Non, nous ne sommes pas ici pour changer le passé. Je sais bien que c'est impossible. Et moi seule est au courant. Lui, non. Je ne voulais pas qu'il… Bref. J'aimerai savoir en quelle année nous sommes.

-1977. Répondit automatiquement l'infirmière.

Après deux secondes de réflexion, Hermione blanchit.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu penserais à eux avant de mourir…

Faisant semblant d'ignorer la remarque incompréhensible d'Hermione, Dumbledore dit :

-Ce jeune homme ressemble beaucoup à l'un de mes élèves, James Potter. Serait-il son fils ?

-Oui. Je pense qu'il est plus prudent que personne ne sache rien. Il faudra le faire changer d'apparence et de nom. Est-ce possible ? Car je ne crois pas en avoir la possibilité…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss, je m'en chargerai.

-Pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème, je suis une née moldue.

-Très bien. J'aurais une question… Si votre but n'est pas de changer le passé, pourquoi avez-vous fait ce voyage ?

-Pour Harry.

-Harry ?

-Pour que le passé reste comme il est, je ne dois rien vous dévoiler, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça.

-Mmm… Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous dire grand-chose. Mais nous avons amené Harry ici pour qu'il ait du temps. Du temps qu'il n'avait pas à notre époque. Du temps pour… devenir plus puissant.

Hermione avait hésité à leur dévoiler cela. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait que Dumbledore le comprenne et les laisse en paix. Car si elle avait simplement affirmé qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour changer le passé, il ne l'aurait pas crue. Et il les aurait surement isolés, pour éviter toute catastrophe.

-Plus puissant pour quoi ?

-… Pour terrasser celui qui lui a fait subir tout ça.

Encore une fois, elle avait hésité.

-Cessez vos questions, s'il vous plait, je crains de changer les choses… et si un détail est changé, alors… c'est tout mon passé qui l'est. Et ça, c'est hors de question. Quand nous y retournerons, nous devrons arriver exactement au même endroit, au même moment.

-Vous voulez dire… en pleine bataille ? demanda Pomfresh, qui était restée muette jusque là.

-En pleine bataille, oui.

-J'accepte que vous restiez dans le château. Vous serez des élèves comme les autres, disons que vous venez de… France, de beaux bâtons. Vous connaissez un peu cette école ?

-Hum, oui j'en connais quelques détails.

-Bien. Vous resterez Hermione Granger, et lui ce sera… Harry Sirapol. Vous êtes des amis d'enfance, bien qu'il soit né sorcier. Vos parents ont été attaqués lors d'une soirée et ils sont décédés. Vous avez décidé de venir ici pour plus de sécurité.

-Voldemort est présent en France ?

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Des élèves nous ont accusés d'être des mangemorts, et je connais mes cours d'histoire. De plus, je ne vous dirais en aucun cas l'issue de la guerre. Vous pouvez répondre à ma question ?

-Voldemort est présent partout. Mais nous dirons que ce sont des mangemorts en mission qui ont simplement voulu s'amuser avec des moldus et que des sorciers les ont aidés, ce qui leur a couté la vie. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Je pense que Harry devrait plutôt être considéré comme mon demi-frère. Ses parents son morts à sa naissance, les miens l'ont recueilli. À leur mort, nous sommes venus ici.

-Comme vous voudrez Miss.

-Merci monsieur le directeur.

-Reste à vous répartir. Ou bien est-ce déjà fait ?

-Harry et moi sommes à Gryffondor.

-Il me semble donc juste que vous y restiez.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un sourire. Enfin, elle se sentait complète. Gryffondor.

-Oh, Professeur, une dernière chose. Nous n'avons aucune affaire. Aucun vêtement, aucun livre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vous en ferais parvenir. Je pense qu'il est préférable que je change son apparence tout de suite. Au cas où d'autres élèves se retrouveraient à l'infirmerie.

-D'accord. Mais ne changez pas ses cheveux, ni ses yeux. Beaucoup nous ont vus arriver.

Après avoir acquiescé, Dumbledore prononça une longue formule magique dont Hermione ne perçut que quelques bribes. Elle vit le visage de son ami devenir plus carré, ses sourcils s'épaissir, son nez changer de forme. Harry n'était plus le double parfait de son père.

-Merci beaucoup. Quand se réveillera-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière.

-J'ai dû le plonger dans un sommeil profond, pour qu'il récupère bien. Mais je suis sûre qu'il sera réveillé demain matin.

-Merci. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je lui expliquerai tout demain alors.

-Il n'est vraiment au courant de rien ?

-Non, de rien du tout. Ça va lui faire un choc…

Hermione se recoucha, exténuée. Après tout, il y a quelques heures encore, elle était au milieu de la bataille finale. Elle entendit Dumbledore prendre congé, et sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'infirmière lui faire boire une potion. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

...

Alors, verdict?

(La suite samedi!)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire :D

Résumé : En plein cœur de la bataille finale, Hermione voit bien que Harry est aux portes de la mort. Pour le sauver, et par la même occasion sauver le monde sorcier, elle les ramène 20 ans dans le passé. C'est un voyage temporel plein de surprises, de rebondissements, d'amour et d'action…

Note de l'auteur: Voila le seconde chapitre, j'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes! J'attends avec impatience vos remarques, bonne lecture!

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent…**

**...**

Chapitre 2:

1977

Dans un couloir du château, on entendait quelqu'un se plaindre. Cependant, si on pouvait l'entendre, on ne voyait par contre personne. Soudain, une autre voix couvrit la première :

-Chuut ! Fais moins de bruit Padfoot ! La cape ne couvre pas le son !

-Mais franchement ! T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? On devrait les faire exploser sur Servilus !

-On s'en tient au plan prévu, Sir'.

Il l'entendit grommeler avant de se taire enfin. La discrétion était la clé de leur farce du jour. Leur plan était simple. Ils allaient simplement faire exploser des feux d'artifices au milieu d'un groupe de serpentard. Bien sur, ce n'était aucunement dangereux, personne ne serait brulé, grâce à quelques sortilèges. Les deux amis se rendirent dans le parc - ils n'allaient tout de même pas faire ça à l'intérieur- et partirent en chasse d'un groupe de Serpentard. Que Servilus en fasse partie serait parfait.

-Là ! Chuchota Sirius, en montrant à droite de son ami.

Un groupe de 5 serpentards était en train de discuter. Un sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils se préparaient à lancer leurs projectiles. Cependant, c'est alors que se produisit un phénomène pour le moins étrange. Une sorte de brume blanche apparut devant eux, et, à sa disparition, deux personnes étaient présentes. Pleines de sang. Ils furent tout deux parcourus d'un long frisson. L'un des deux était au sol. Il baignait dans une mare de sang. Alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver.

-James… En voyant l'air interrogateur de son ami, Sirius continua. Tu ne trouves qu'il te ressemble ?

Étonné, le brun s'approcha de l'inconnu et l'observa, toujours caché sous la cape. Il voulut essuyer le sang qui recouvrait son visage pour mieux le distinguer, mais il fut emporter en arrière. Sirius l'avait tiré, l'éloignant du blessé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Sirius ? demanda-t-il, légèrement agacé.

Pour toute réponse, le susnommé lui fit signe de regarder les inconnus. Et James vit que la fille était penchée sur le gars, et qu'elle vérifiait son pouls. Il fut surpris d'être soulagé en la voyant rassurée sur l'état de l'inconnu. D'un accord commun, ils ne les suivirent pas à l'infirmerie, sachant que Pomfresh les virerait tous et qu'ils n'apprendraient rien de plus. Ils se rendirent donc à la tour Gryffondor, et rejoignirent leurs amis.

-Rem, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Celui-ci leva la tête de son livre, et, avec un demi-sourire, répondit :

-Je pense que si… vous venez encore d'humilier quelques Serpentards.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard avant de rire. Ils avaient complètement oublié leur plan.

-Et non, Mumus, va falloir être plus perspicace cette fois ! Si tu veux savoir, oui on avait l'intention de jouer un tour à quelques serpents, mais il est arrivé quelque chose et on a complètement oublié !

Le loup garou les regarda, étonné. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu leur faire _oublier _de s'en prendre à des serpentards ?

-Alors ? Dites-moi, je ne devinerai jamais !

-Ok, tu nous aideras à éclaircir le mystère !

Ils lui contèrent alors ce qu'il s'était passé, et Peter, qui était là depuis le début, les écouta attentivement. Aucun ne sut expliquer comment ces deux personnes avaient pu atterrir au milieu du parc. Le transplanage était impossible, et puis, de toute façon, aucun moyen de transport ne produisait de fumée blanche. Le mystère restait complet. Et le fait qu'ils étaient tout deux couverts de sang l'épaississait. Qui donc étaient ces gens ? Étaient-ils des mangemorts ? Non, ils ne le pensaient pas une seconde. Alors d'où venaient-ils ? Ils auraient sûrement la réponse par Dumbledore, le lendemain matin. Après une partie de cartes, ils montèrent se coucher, des questions plein la tête.

...

Hermione se réveilla, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était si bien, dans ce lit… Elle savait que Harry était sur le lit voisin, et comprit à sa respiration régulière qu'il dormait encore. Elle avait donc encore un peu de temps pour se prélasser dans ce lit, avant de devoir tout expliquer à Harry. Et ça ne sera en rien facile. Il n'était au courant de rien. Soudain, elle entendit des voix. Des chuchotements. Incapable de reconnaitre les propriétaires, elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, voulant les chasser, de peur qu'Harry ne se réveille. Elle devait lui parler avant qu'il ne voie qui que se soit. Quand enfin, elle distingua les deux opportuns, elle se redressa vivement. Cependant, ce geste lui causa une douleur intense dans le dos, et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir avant de retomber dans les draps. La rousse s'approcha et dit :

-Ça va aller ? Tu veux que j'appelle Pomfresh ?

-Non, non… ça ira mais… que faites vous ici ?

-Oh, je me présente : moi c'est Lili Evans, et lui, Remus Lupin. Nous sommes les préfets de gryffondors, et Dumbledore nous a demandé de venir vous voir si vous aviez des questions, ou pour vous parler du fonctionnement de Poudlard.

-Oh, je…

Hermione ne savait trouver ses mots devant la mère de Harry. Bon, elle devait reprendre ses esprits et parler avec elle ou avec Remus comme s'ils étaient de parfaits inconnus.

-Moi c'est Hermione Sirapol. Finit-elle par dire, un sourire engageant aux lèvres.

-Vous venez d'où, toi et ton ami ? demanda Remus, curieux.

-De France, de Beauxbâton.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Harry commençait à papillonner des yeux. Il allait se réveiller ! Et sa mère était dans sa chambre, ainsi que Remus ! Elle réagit au quart de tour :

-J'aimerai me reposer, on pourrait discuter une autre fois ?

-Évidemment.

Elle les vit alors s'approcher de Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils veulent qu'il ait une attaque ou quoi ? Vite, Hermione, vire-les !

-Vous ne sortez pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

-Et bien, on voulait se présenter à ton ami, vu qu'il se réveille ! dit Lily en souriant.

-NON ! Sortez ! Tout de suite !

Cependant, ils ne réagirent pas, bien trop surpris. Pourquoi les virait-elle ainsi ? En voyant ça, ainsi que Harry qui allait vraiment ouvrir les yeux, elle se leva, ignorant la douleur, les prit chacun par un bras, et les mit à la porte. Ceux-ci étaient bien trop surpris pour réagir, et s'étaient laissés faire. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se retourna vers Harry.

-Hermione ? demanda-t-il, surpris. Alors ça y est, toi aussi tu es morte ?

-Oh Harry, dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Elle courut à son chevet et l'enlaça.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas morts Harry.

-Si. Comment expliques-tu sinon qu'on se retrouve dans une infirmerie, qu'on soit guéris, alors que nous étions en plein combat ? Et puis… j'ai entendu ma mère.

Hermione était indécise. Comment lui expliquer sans qu'il ne lui en veuille ? Comment lui dire que ses parents étaient bien là, mais qu'il ne devait rien faire pour les sauver ?

-Tu vois bien, Mione. C'est fini. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Bien fini.

-Je suis désolée, Harry. Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Mais tu es bien loin de la réalité. Nous ne sommes pas morts pendant la bataille. Pour la simple raison qu'elle n'a pas encore eu lieu.

-Pardon ?

-Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas assez fort pour le combattre. Je l'ai toujours su. Tu étais bien trop jeune, tu n'avais pas assez de puissance, par manque de temps. Alors j'ai décidé de t'en offrir.

Voyant son air perdu, elle continua :

-Nous avons fait un voyage dans le passé, Harry.

Celui-ci la regarda bouche bée, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne fleurir ses lèvres.

-Dans le passé ? Tu veux dire que… j'ai bien entendu ma mère ? Qu'elle est vivante ? Qu'ils le sont tous ?

Elle acquiesça. Il voulut se lever, mais une douleur fulgurante survint dans tout son être.

-Je vais les sauver, Mione. Tous. Voldemort ne s'en prendra pas à ma famille. Dit-il, une étincelle de détermination dans les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas, Harry. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Nous sommes là uniquement pour que tu aies du temps pour augmenter ta puissance.

-Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi là Hermione ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais les laisser mourir ?

-Harry… le temps est quelque chose de complexe. Tu ne dois rien faire pour le changer. De toute façon, tu n'en as pas les moyens. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu n'y peux rien. Et rien de ce que tu feras n'y changera quoi que se soit.

-Ah oui ? Et si je tues Pettigrew, rien ne changera, dis-moi ?

-Harry, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas continuer, et lui hurla :

-Ne me touche pas ! Tu m'emmènes ici pour quoi au juste ? Pour que je les voies mourir en direct ? Un par un ? Tu veux que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Je te croyais mon amie !

-J'ai fait ça pour toi ! C'était la seule solution pour te sauver !

-Eh bien, merci, tu m'as sauvé ! Maintenant, je vais aller tuer ce sale traitre !

Dit-il en se levant. Il courut jusqu'à la porte, ignorant la douleur. Il s'acharna sur la poignée, frappa la porte de toutes ses forces, mais rien à faire, elle n'ouvrait pas.

-Hermione, ouvres moi cette porte tout de suite ! cria-t-il.

-Pas temps que tu ne seras pas calmé ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Je suis calme !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi vas-tu tuer un innocent de sang froid ?

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Harry. Sa magie était palpable dans la pièce, un vent s'était levé.

-Un _innocent_ ? Comment peux-tu le qualifier d'_innocent _? Ce gars a détruit ma vie !

-Non, Harry. Il ne l'a pas encore fait. Dit-elle sur un ton plus doux, voulant qu'il comprenne, qu'il se calme. Écoutes-moi, s'il te plait. Et viens t'asseoir au moins, ça diminuera ta douleur.

-Vas-y, explique moi ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien.

Hermione soupira. Elle aurait vraiment voulu qu'il comprenne.

-J'avais bien remarqué que Voldemort était plus puissant que toi. J'ai cherché longtemps un moyen de t'aider à augmenter la tienne, et la seule solution qui m'est apparue, c'est de faire un voyage dans le passé. Pour que tu aies du temps. C'était tout ce qu'il te manquait par rapport à lui. Un peu de temps. Alors j'ai cherché un moyen de nous amener dans le passé. J'ai pensé qu'une potion ferait l'affaire. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Severus. Lui aussi était convaincu que tu n'étais pas encore prêt. Alors il a accepté, sachant que c'était la seule solution. Et nous avons cherché. Je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur les voyages temporels pour voir si on pouvait changer les choses. Je t'assure que je le souhaite autant que toi, Harry. Mais j'ai vite compris que c'était impossible. Car tout ce qu'il va nous arriver, est déjà arrivé. C'est notre présent, mais c'est également le passé. Tout ce que nous ferons est déjà arrivé. Nous seuls ne le savons pas encore. Mais il existe encore un risque que des choses changent. Car nous n'agissons pas toujours de la même façon, nous ne faisons pas toujours les mêmes choix. Il est possible que l'on change infimement des détails de l'histoire, mais quant à empêcher le meurtre de tes parents, c'est tout bonnement impossible, Harry. Je suis désolée.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? N'importe quelle autre époque aurait pu faire l'affaire !

-C'est toi qui nous y a emmené Harry. Nous devions penser à l'époque dans laquelle nous souhaitions arriver. Et je suppose que tu as pensé à tes parents. Moi, je me suis contenté de penser à Dumbledore, et l'union des deux nous a amené ici.

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et s'assit à ses cotés, sur le lit.

-Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut rien faire ?

-Oui Harry. Sinon, je t'assure que je serais revenue seule dans le passé et que j'aurais simplement empêché la mère de Voldemort de lui donner naissance. Écoute. Prends ça comme une chance. Tu vas enfin pouvoir les connaitre. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Mais eux ne me reconnaitront pas.

-Non. Mais tu peux être leur ami, prendre ta mère dans tes bras, passer des moments avec ton père.

À son grand étonnement, Harry fondit en larmes.

-Harry, non, calme-toi.

-Je suis si désolé, Hermione. Tu fais tout pour moi, et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais en retour ? Je te hurle dessus, je…

-Non, Harry, c'est normal. Allez, allonge-toi.

Celui-ci obtempéra, et Hermione s'assit à ses cotés, l'enlaçant. Il laissa encore s'échapper quelques larmes avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

...

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

Demanda Lily, plus que surprise par le comportement d'Hermione.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Remus. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait nous empêcher de discuter avec le nouveau.

-C'est bizarre… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On était censé les surveiller !

-Je pense que le mieux est d'attendre un peu et voir si on peut rentrer dans 5 minutes, t'es d'accord ?

-Pas de problème, de toute façon, je voudrais bien en savoir d'avantage sur eux.

Lily ne supportait pas les maraudeurs. Étrangement, c'était uniquement avec Remus qu'elle acceptait de parler. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le plus calme et le plus studieux ? Elle n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que James Potter l'agaçait au plus au point. Soudain, ils entendirent des éclats de voix, bien qu'ils ne distinguent pas ce qui était dit. Mais en voyant que quelqu'un essayait désespérément de sortir de l'infirmerie, ils s'inquiétèrent. D'autant plus que lorsque la porte cessa de trembler sous les assauts d'un inconnu, ils sentirent tout deux une aura puissante tout près d'eux. Ils essayèrent à leur tour d'entrer, en vain. Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de prévenir un professeur. Ils furent soulagés en voyant l'infirmière arriver.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous en dehors de l'infirmerie ? Je vous avais demandé de les surveiller une demi-heure est-ce difficile à faire ?

-Et bien, Mme Pomfresh, c'est que votre patiente nous a viré de la salle et a lancé un sort sur la porte. Nous allions justement vous prévenir.

L'infirmière était surprise

-Comment ça, elle vous a viré de la salle ? N'était-elle pas endormie ?

-Quand on est arrivé, si. Mais quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a aimablement discuté avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie que son compagnon se réveillait. Elle s'est alors levée et nous a amené ici avant de nous claquer la porte au nez.

-Elle s'est levée ?

Ils acquiescèrent. L'infirmière tenta d'entrer dans la salle, et, à la surprise des préfets, la porte s'ouvrit sans problème. Ils furent étonnés du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les deux nouveaux étaient sur un même lit, et la jeune fille enlaçait son ami qui avait encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Hermione les regarda d'un air infiniment triste. Et ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi. Mais rapidement, ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par l'infirmière :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté votre lit ?

-Il fallait que je parle à Harry, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Vous n'avez pas trop mal dans cette position ?

Les deux gryffondors étaient hébétés. Pourquoi Pomfresh ne s'insurgeait-elle pas sur le fait que sa patiente n'avait pas suivi ses consignes ? Qu'elle les avait même virés, alors qu'ils devaient les surveiller ?

-Oh, non, ça va, merci. Hey, Lily, j'espère que vous m'excuserez de vous avoir ainsi jeté dehors. Mais il fallait absolument que je parle avec Harry avant qu'il ne voie qui que se soit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… je devais lui apprendre quelque chose de douloureux, et je préférais que nous soyons seuls. En plus, je l'ai amené ici à son insu, et je préférais lui expliquer la situation doucement. Alors, excusée ?

-Bien sûr. Dit Lily. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers Hermione en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Lily Evans.

-Hermione Sirapol.

À son tour, Remus approcha et dit :

-Remus Lupin. Bienvenue chez les gryffondors. Dit-il en souriant. Alors, veux-tu que nous te parlions de Poudlard maintenant ?

-Ne serait-ce pas mieux de le faire lorsque mon frère sera réveillé ?

-Ton frère ?

-Oui, Harry.

-Oh, d'accord, on attendra son réveil, alors. On te laisse te reposer, à bientôt !

Hermione leur adressa un sourire avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Une fois sortis, les deux préfets discutèrent :

-Dit, Remus, tu saurais pourquoi ils sont à l'infirmerie ?

-Aucune idée. Je sais juste que quand ils sont arrivés, Harry était très gravement blessé…

-Mmm… Bon, je te laisse, ça te dit qu'on revienne à 2h ? Ils seront sûrement plus en forme à ce moment là.

-Oui. Ça marche, Lily ! À tout à l'heure !

...

Alors alors alors ?

Le chapitre suivant sera publié dans la semaine, mercredi je pense ! Les quatres maraudeurs vont bien sûr intervenir !


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à J..

Résumé: Harry est aux portes de la mort durant la bataille finale. Pour le sauver, Hermione les ramène dans le passé, et ils se retrouvent à faire leur septième année avec les maraudeurs. Humour, action et aventures sont au rendez-vous! Hermione et Harry ne sont pas en couple!

Note de l'auteur: Voila le troisième chapitre. Peut-être un peu court, mais comme la partie d'après est plutot longue, j'ai préféré le couper ici. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Assez de blabla, place à l'histoire!

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent…**

**...**

Chapitre 3 :

Hermione sentit que Harry se réveillait. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne dormait plus vraiment. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, pour que son ami sache qu'elle était réveillée au cas où il voudrait discuter. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il leva la tête vers elle et dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

-T'es réveillée Mione ?

-Oui. Tu veux discuter ?

Il acquiesça.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'on est ici.

Alors, d'une voix douce, Hermione lui raconta leur arrivée, les soins de Pomfresh, la discussion avec Dumbledore, l'entrevue avec Lily et Remus.

-Donc, on est censé être frère et sœur ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? Sinon, on peut changer ça et…

-Mione, arrête, c'est génial ! Et donc, mon histoire, c'est que mes parents sont morts à mes un an. Les tiens m'ont recueilli. C'étaient des moldus. On a toujours vécu ensemble et on était à Beauxbâton. Mais hier, nos parents ont été attaqués et tués. Quand on l'a appris, on s'est jetés dans la bataille, d'où nos blessures. Quand tu as compris que tout était perdu, tu nous as fait transplaner ici.

-C'est ça. Tu es d'accord ?

-Évidemment.

Après une hésitation, il reprit :

-Je ne crois pas que je réussirai à faire ami-ami avec Pettigrew… c'est trop dur.

-Je ne te demande pas ça, Harry. Évite simplement de le tuer. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu… tu es blessée, Mione ?

Surprise par la question, elle acquiesça.

-Oui, mais ça va aller. J'ai reçu deux diffindo dans le dos, et un sectumsempra au flanc.

-Je suis désolé…

-Pardon ?

-C'est de ma faute… Si j'avais été assez fort, assez puissant…

-Harry. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Pas du tout. C'est la faute à Voldemort, c'est tout. Je t'interdis de te croire coupable, tu m'entends ?

Il soupira. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais l'infirmière arriva, et il se tut.

-Bonjour… Harry, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est exact. Bonjour Pompom.

L'infirmière s'arrêta, surprise. Il l'avait bien appelée par son surnom ? Seuls les proches l'appelaient ainsi, pas les élèves. Hermione donna un petit coup de coude à Harry qui se rendit compte de sa bourde. S'il en faisait déjà avec l'infirmière, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner avec son parrain ?

-Merci pour vos soins, je crois bien que vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-C'est tout à fait normal, jeune homme.

-Quand est-ce qu'on pourra sortir d'ici ?

-Je pense que demain ce sera possible, si vous vous reposez jusque là. Je voulais justement discuter avec vous de l'une de vos blessures.

Harry acquiesça.

-Celle qui est sur votre bras gauche.

Par réflexe, Harry souleva son bras, ce qui provoqua une douleur fulgurante, il le laissa alors retomber sur les draps.

_-Tu vas mourir, Potter ! Mais avant, je vais te punir de m'avoir humilié durant toutes ces années, à crier haut et fort que tu étais plus puissant que moi ! Tu mourras, mais lentement, et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu me supplieras de te tuer !_

_De rage, Harry serra les dents. Il était à sa merci, sa baguette à quelques mètres seulement. Voldemort enserra le bras de Harry, y colla sa baguette, et murmura un sort que le Survivant n'entendit pas. Par contre, il sentit la douleur. Il sentit une lame s'enfoncer peu à peu dans son bras, une lame brulante lui entailler la peau, le muscle, l'os. Une lame qui avançait lentement, qui fit tout le long de son avant bras, du creux de son coude jusqu'au milieu de sa main. La douleur était telle qu'il croyait qu'il allait en mourir. Et il entendait le rire horrible du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais c'est alors qu'il entendit Hermione hurler, et qu'il sentit sa baguette dans sa main. Il lança un expelliarmus au Lord noir, ce qui eut pour effet de l'éloigner. Puis le combat reprit, plus féroce qu'avant._

-Harry ? Ça va aller ?

-Je… oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il balaya le souvenir de la bataille d'un geste de la main.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire à son propos, Mme Pomfresh ?

-C'est une blessure que je ne peux guérir. J'ai réussi à la faire cicatriser, par miracle, mais elle ne guérira pas. Elle est trop imprégnée de magie noire. Une magie noire très puissante. Mais je peux peut-être en trouver un contresort qui atténuera la douleur, si vous connaissez le sort qui a été utilisé.

-Oh. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

L'infirmière le regarda étrangement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est que… Ce sort a été appliqué au contact de la baguette du sorcier qui vous faisait face. Vous avez forcément entendu…

-Et bien, figurez-vous que non, je n'en sais rien. Ce sorcier, comme vous dites, est bien trop sadique pour me laisser ne serait-ce qu'une chance de calmer ma douleur.

-Harry, calme-toi. Dit Hermione. Elle ne peut pas savoir.

-Dans ce cas, je suis vraiment désolée, Mr Sirapol, mais tout ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est d'y appliquer cet onguent antidouleur chaque soir.

-Merci, je ne vous demande rien de plus.

L'infirmière allait entrer dans son bureau lorsqu'elle se retourna vers eux :

-Au fait, Miss Evans et Mr Lupin viendront vous rendre visite vers 2h, pour vous parler de Poudlard.

Et elle s'enferma dans son bureau. Harry avait blanchi à cette annonce.

-À… 2h ? Dans… une heure… mais… comment…

-Harry, dit Hermione en souriant, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Ta mère est très gentille tu sais, et tu connais Remus. Ils ne vont pas te manger !

En voyant l'air inquiet de son ami, Hermione se décida à le dérider.

-Devine un peu ce que j'ai ramené de chez nous !

Intéressé, Harry redressa la tête.

-Quoi donc ?

Avec un sourire malicieux, Hermione se leva, la douleur était beaucoup moins forte qu'avant, et farfouilla dans ses affaires, près de son lit.

-Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu amener grand-chose, mais ce sont des objets importants.

Lorsqu'elle brandit la cape d'invisibilité, elle vit les yeux d'Harry pétiller de joie. Et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle sortit également la carte des Maraudeurs.

-Elle nous sera utile lors de nos sorties pour tes entrainements. Dit-elle simplement.

Et enfin, elle sortit deux fioles de potion. À sa grande surprise, Harry sut les reconnaitre. Le Felix Felicis, et du polynectar. Voyant son air interrogateur, elle lui expliqua :

-J'aurais besoin d'une gorgée de Felix Felicis pour me procurer tout les ingrédients de la potion de retour. Le reste, je te l'offre, pour que tu passes la journée de ton choix la plus merveilleuse avec tes parents. Le polynectar, bah, il peut toujours servir. Je les ai faites avec Severus.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu t'éclipsais souvent ces derniers temps.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione sourit. En voyant son ami regarder l'heure avec appréhension, elle décida de l'aider à faire passer le temps plus vite.

-Une partie d'échecs, ça te dit ? J'en ai vu une boite dans la réserve de Pomfresh hier !

...

Dans la tour des gryffondors, les maraudeurs discutaient dans leur dortoir.

-Quand est-ce qu'il va se décider à rentrer Rem ? s'impatienta Sirius.

James poussa un soupir d'exaspération. C'était au moins la dixième fois que Sirius posait la même question, depuis le départ de leur ami, il y a de cela une vingtaine de minutes. Ils avaient été réveillés tôt pour un dimanche, à 9h, par McGonnagal qui avait demandé à Remus de l'accompagner. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi, mais avaient appris que Lily aussi avait été appelée. Depuis, Sirius était impatient du retour de Remus, il voulait savoir de quoi il retournait. Bien sûr, James aussi était curieux, mais sans plus, il savait que dans quelques minutes, le lycanthrope reviendrait et leur expliquerait tout. Il s'était donc décidé à faire quelques devoirs, et Peter lisait un livre. Sirius, lui, ne cessait de faire les cents pas depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle de bain.

-Bon, tu te calmes ? Il va bientôt revenir, alors occupe-toi !

-Que je m'occupe ? En faisant des devoirs ? Non mais tu te moques de moi ? Les deux préfets ont été convoqués, et je ne vois qu'une raison à cela. C'est pour les mettre au courant des nouvelles mesures de sécurité mises en place autour de Poudlard pour empêcher des inconnus d'entrer !

James leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah oui ? Et comment le sais-tu ?

-Bah, j'ai fais marcher mon cerveau, Cornedrue !

-Et tu n'as rien trouvé de plus rocambolesque ?

Sirius lui tira la langue avant de se tourner vers Peter :

-Dis, Pete, ça te dit une partie de cartes explosives ?

-Évidemment, Padfoot, j'ai une revanche à prendre !

De nouveau, James leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que son ami pouvait être puéril, parfois ! Il n'avait proposé ce jeu à Peter uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il adorait y jouer.

À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Remus entra dans leur dortoir. Sirius lui sauta directement dessus :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

Avec un sourire, Remus répondit :

-On devait surveiller les deux nouveaux et leur parler du fonctionnement de Poudlard.

Sirius le regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprise.

-Les deux nouveaux ?

-Oui, tu sais bien, vous les avez vus arriver hier en plein milieu du parc. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Répondit Remus, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Oh, ça va, on pouvait pas deviner qu'ils étaient là pour étudier.

-Et ils vont mieux ? demanda James.

-Oui, apparemment. Mais je ne sais pas grand-chose, on n'a pas vraiment pu leur parler.

-On ?

-Oui, Lily était avec moi. Devant l'air interrogateur de ses amis, il expliqua : Oui, on est tout les deux préfets, et les deux nouveaux vont à Gryffondor.

- Ils faudra leur souhaiter la bienvenue comme il se doit ! dit Sirius.

-Évidemment ! Et, qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur eux, Remus ? Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas pu leur parler ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas grand-chose. Seulement qu'ils s'appellent Harry et Hermione, et qu'ils viennent de France.

-De France ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? Alors que c'est la guerre ?

Remus leva les mains en signe d'ignorance. Puis il continua :

- On n'a pas pu discuter avec eux parce que quand on est arrivé, ils dormaient, et c'est seulement quand Hermione s'est réveillée que j'ai appris ça. Ensuite, et c'est là que ça devient étrange, en voyant Harry se réveiller, elle nous a virés de l'infirmerie.

-Virés ? demanda Peter. Genre, elle vous a mis à la porte ? Et Pomfresh n'a rien dit ?

-On devait les surveiller pendant une demi-heure le temps qu'elle fasse je ne sais quoi. Bref, quand elle est revenue, elle est entrée, et Hermione nous a dit qu'elle nous avait virés pour discuter avec son frère de quelque chose de douloureux.

-Son frère ? S'étonna James.

-Oui, Harry est son frère. Mais j'en apprendrai surement plus tout à l'heure…

-Tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, à deux heures, j'y retourne avec Lily, on va leur parler de Poudlard.

-On t'accompagne alors ! dit Sirius.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Dit Remus.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Peter.

-Lily ne voudra jamais rester si vous venez. Et elle vous en voudra. Dit-il en regardant James.

Celui-ci soupira. La rousse ne cessait de repousser ses avances, mais il n'avait pas perdu espoir, il savait qu'elle succomberait, un jour ou l'autre.

-Ok, on reste. Mais t'as intérêt à tout nous raconter en détail à ton retour ! Dit James.

-Évidemment !

-Maintenant que Remus est là, ça vous dit qu'on aille déjeuner ? demanda Peter.

-Ça marche !

Les quatre amis sortirent alors.

...

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!

La suite la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire!

Note de l'auteur: Voila la suite, avec beaucoup de retard! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, il y avait un beug avec FFnet. Bref, je viens enfin de trouver la solution sur un forum, ouf! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, comme d'hab ^^. Un grand merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur! Et surtout, merci à tout les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre. Ah, et la suite, jeudi comme prévu! Voila, maintenant, place à l'histoire!

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent…**

**...**

Chapitre 4 :

À deux heures, Lily et Remus se retrouvèrent devant l'infirmerie, et y entrèrent directement. Ils s'étaient faits discrets, au cas où ils seraient endormis. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et à leur entrée, Harry se tourna directement vers eux. Il les détailla de la tête aux pieds, puis, se rendant compte de son impolitesse, baissa les yeux.

-Salut ! dit le lycanthrope. Harry, c'est ça ?

Ce dernier acquiesça.

-Moi c'est Remus Lupin.

-Et moi Lily Evans !

-Harry Sirapol, mais vous le savez déjà. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Les deux préfets s'approchèrent et s'assirent sur le lit d'à côté. Harry et Hermione étaient en effet installés sur celui d'Harry.

-Vous étiez en pleine partie d'échecs, à ce que je vois ! commenta Lily.

-Oui, et comme d'habitude, Harry me bat… dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-Mais je ne suis pas un pro. Je perds toujours face à Ron ! Ajouta Harry.

Hermione devint blême mais ne dit rien.

-Alors, vous allez mieux ? demanda la rousse qui avait remarqué le malaise d'Hermione.

-Oui, ça va, merci de t'en inquiéter.

-On pourrait savoir… ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? demanda le lycanthrope.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Il repensait à la bataille finale. Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh, rien, j'étais juste en plein duel avec le plus grand psychopathe de tout les temps ! Rien de plus banal ! Mais il ne devait pas dire la vérité. Et il le savait. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Ça ne changerait rien. Remus avait remarqué sa réaction :

-Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Oubliez ma question.

-Mais non, voyons, il n'y a pas de problème. Affirma Hermione. C'est juste que c'est encore frais dans nos mémoires. En fait, on était en combat avec des mangemorts, et j'ai été obligée de nous faire transplaner ici.

Malgré ses nombreuses interrogations, Remus se retint, ne voulant pas paraitre trop indiscret. Lily, qui avait remarqué son malaise, enchaina sur un autre sujet :

-Oui, et maintenant, il va vous falloir vous intégrer à Poudlard ! On va donc vous expliquer son fonctionnement.

Lily commença alors à tout leur décrire. Et Harry n'avait de cesse de la fixer, l'air émerveillé, d'avaler ses paroles. Hermione le regardait, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Lily n'avait l'air de se rendre compte de rien. Et Remus ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi le nouveau regardait-il Lily ainsi ? Comme s'il… comme si c'était la plus belle chose qui lui arrivait ? Mais il ne laissa rien paraitre, et complétait les dires de la préfète. Deux heures après, ils avaient discuté des élèves, des profs, du château.

-Au fait, vous savez quand vous pourrez sortir ?

-Oh, oui, demain matin normalement. Le directeur nous présentera sûrement pendant le petit déjeuner, et on commencera les cours.

-Si tôt ? Mais vous n'êtes pas encore suffisamment remis ! Vous aviez l'air vraiment mal ce matin !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, ça va aller. Affirma Harry. On est comme neuf grâce à Pomfresh !

-Et sinon, vous vous en sortez bien en cours ? demanda Remus. Parce que si vous voulez, on peut vous aider sans aucun souci, je ne sais pas quel était le niveau à Beauxbâton.

-Oh, non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne crois pas qu'on en aura besoin. Dit Hermione.

Harry la fusilla du regard. Il aurait tant voulu passer du temps avec Remus ou Lily. Hermione feignit n'avoir rien vu, et continua :

-Ça ne va vraiment pas être plaisant demain, d'être observé par tout le monde… Mais je suppose que c'est une case par laquelle on doit passer…

-Hey, si vous voulez, vous pourrez vous joindre à nous ! proposa Remus.

Lily fit une grimace. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa mère ne voulait pas d'eux.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas leur présenter Potter et Black ?

Harry lâcha un soupir soulagé. Lily ne leur en voulait pas à eux, mais aux maraudeurs !

Remus quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien, oui Lily, pourquoi pas ?

-… Si vous voulez, vous pourrez plutôt vous joindre à nous ! dit-elle à l'adresse des deux voyageurs temporels.

-Lily, voyons, pourquoi toute cette histoire ?

-Je ne peux pas les supporter !

-Tu me supportes bien moi !

-Toi, tu es plus sage, et plus réfléchi ! Eux, ils sont trop arrogants et puérils avec leurs blagues stupides !

-Ahem… fit Hermione.

-Oh, désolé, Hermione, mais…

Celle-ci la coupa :

-Si vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à tous vous mettre dans le même coin, et moi et Harry on se joindra à vous tous !

-Ça marche pour moi ! Répondit directement Remus.

Après une hésitation, Lily finit par acquiescer.

-Bon d'accord. Mais Remus, tu as intérêt à tenir James loin de moi.

Pour toute réponse, Remus esquissa un sourire espiègle. De tout leur débat, Harry n'avait tiré qu'une chose : Lily détestait James ! Il allait donc assister, impuissant, à toutes leurs querelles, et il les verra tomber amoureux ! Cette idée le réconfortait. C'était simplement grisant. Hermione quand à elle, était heureuse d'avoir déjà pu établir un contact avec eux. Harry pourra profiter pleinement de ses parents. Mais surtout, il pourra retrouver Sirius, en quelque sorte.

-Oh, et je vous conseille de faire attention aux serpentards. La plupart sont vils et cruels, les informa Remus.

À la grande surprise d'Hermione, Lily ne releva pas, elle eut simplement un regard triste. Et la brune savait pourquoi. Lily avait été très proche de Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui hurle à la figure qu'elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe. Depuis, la préfète ne lui parlait plus. Ne sachant que faire pour lui remonter le moral, Hermione se contenta de répondre à Remus :

-Merci du conseil, on fera attention.

-Oh, il est déjà presque cinq heures ? Il va falloir que j'y aille ! dit Lily.

-J'y vais aussi alors. On se revoit demain, comme prévu ?

-Ça marche ! affirma Hermione.

-À demain, Remus. Dit Harry. J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Sur ce, les deux préfets sortirent. La rousse se rendit directement à la bibliothèque, tandis que le lycanthrope s'empressait de rejoindre ses amis qui devaient mourir d'impatience, surtout Sirius.

Hermione et Harry, quant à eux, discutaient :

-Tu vois Harry, ça n'a pas été si difficile que ça ! Tu n'avais vraiment pas à stresser !

-Mouais… c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air sympas et gentils. Mais… c'est ma mère et c'est… Remus.

-Je sais bien. Et je ne peux qu'imaginer ton désarroi face à eux. Écoutes. Si tu trouves ça trop difficile, on peut aller dans un autre passé. Notre passage ici n'aura été que très bref, et le futur restera comme il est.

-Non ! Je veux les connaitre. Et je sais bien que ça sera difficile, mais c'est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé dans la vie, Hermione ! Je vais enfin vraiment les connaitre, faire ma propre opinion sur eux, découvrir leurs défauts, leurs envies, leur vie, quoi ! Et je serai bien idiot de laisser passer cette chance ! En parlant de chance, pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté qu'ils nous aident dans nos devoirs ? Ça aurait pu nous rapprocher !

-Je ne crois pas que mentir aurait été une bonne chose. Ils auraient vite remarqué que nous sommes doués, et auraient pensé qu'on se moquait d'eux. Et puis, demain, tu vas pouvoir les voir ! On va s'asseoir à table avec eux, et si tu la joues bien, peut-être qu'ils t'accepteront !

-Tu as raison, comme toujours, Mione ! Et merci de m'avoir rappelé que demain je vais être en présence de mon père et de mon parrain ! Et qu'ils ne le savent pas ! Et qu'ils ne vont sans doute pas m'accepter comme ça !

-Oh oh, Harry, zeeen ! Ils vont pas te manger ! Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile. Mais tu peux le faire, j'en suis convaincue. Et je vais trouver un moyen avant demain pour que tu sois dans leur dortoir, ça te dit ?

-Quoi ? Dans leur dortoir ? Mais… je… Non. Ne fais pas ça Hermione, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils vont m'en vouloir d'envahir leur espace vital, après tout, ils sont les maraudeurs ! Ils ont plein de secrets ! Ils m'en feront baver si je m'impose.

-Comme tu voudras, c'était qu'une proposition ! Et une dernière chose Harry. Arrête de fixer ta mère, enfin, Lily, comme ça. Là, je n'ai rien dit parce que tu en avais le droit, il n'y avait que Remus. Mais demain…

-James…

-Exactement ! Il va croire que tu en es follement amoureux !

Harry explosa de rire. Lui, amoureux de sa mère ? C'était d'un hilarant !

-Ok, je ferais attention. Dit-il après s'être calmé. Mais elle est tellement pleine de vie, tellement belle, tellement douce, tellement…

-Harry !

-Oooops… Je fais encore l'amoureux en détresse ?

-Euh, ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça ! dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Bon, je ferais _vraiment _attention alors.

Après un moment de silence, Harry demanda, d'un air grave :

-Dis, Hermione, combien de temps penses-tu qu'on va rester dans cette époque ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Harry, tout dépendra de toi. Mais je ne crois pas que rester jusqu'à ta naissance soit une bonne idée ! On aurait alors deux Harry à supporter ! dit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Non mais oh ! Elle va se calmer la petite Hermy là ! Mais sérieusement, tu ne crois pas qu'on va rester tout ce temps, si ?

-Et bien, il ne vaut mieux pas. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, tu en as déjà eu beaucoup dans ta vie. Le seul problème, c'est que si on reste trop longtemps, quand on y retournera, on aura un âge bien plus avancé que maintenant. Ce qui veut dire…

-Ginny… Si je reste trop longtemps, notre différence d'âge pourra poser un problème. Ou alors, ils ne nous reconnaitront plus. Ou ils voudront savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et en découvrant notre voyage, ils nous en voudraient de n'avoir sauvé personne, et ils voudraient la recette de cette potion miracle ! Et ça risquerait de créer un chaos pas possible !

-C'est ça. Dit Hermione, un air las sur le visage. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne voudront même pas essayer. Ils nous jugeront et oublieront tout ce qu'on a fait pour eux. Devant l'air révolté de son ami, elle continua : Je ne parle pas de nos proches ! Eux, réagiront comme tu l'as dit. Non, je pense aux autres !

-Oh. Alors c'est décidé. Je m'entrainerai pendant cette année scolaire. Peut-être aussi pendant les vacances d'été. Mais c'est tout.

-On peut rester deux voire trois ans si tu veux.

-Non. Je serai prêt à la fin de l'année. C'est décidé.

Devant l'air déterminé de son ami, Hermione ne répondit rien. Il voulu se replacer correctement dans les draps, puisqu'ils étaient toujours sur son lit, mais lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

-Harry ? Ça va aller ?

-Je… oui, c'est juste ma blessure, au bras.

Hermionne devint blême. Elle avait vu le lord noir l'appliquer à Harry. Elle avait entendu son hurlement de douleur. Elle avait cru que c'était fini, mais alors elle avait aperçu la baguette de Harry, s'était désillusionnée et la lui avait rendue, le tout en 5 secondes.

-Elle… te fait encore souffrir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Pourquoi ça te mets dans cet état, Mione ? C'est une blessure comme les autres.

-C'est de ma faute. Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

-Pardon ? Rugit Harry, plus que surpris, et en colère aussi, qu'elle puisse penser cela. Et dis-moi en quoi ça serait ta faute ?

-Quand Voldemort t'a désarmé, je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite. J'aurais dû.

-Comment ça, réagi ?

-J'ai entendu ton hurlement. J'ai hurlé à mon tour. J'ai pris mon temps pour me désillusionner, pour courir vers ta baguette et pour te la rendre. Regarde…

Mais Harry la coupa :

-C'était toi ? C'est toi qui m'as rendu ma baguette ? Mais Hermione, tu te rends compte que tu m'as sauvé ? Que sans toi, je serai mort là bas, qu'on ne serait jamais venu ici pour encore se battre, pour continuer à vivre ? Je t'interdis de te croire coupable, tu m'entends ?

Il l'enlaça de son bras droit, la remerciant. Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui dit :

-J'arrête de me sentir coupable pour ta blessure si toit tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable pour les miennes, et celles de tous les autres.

Harry sourit. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux. Puis Hermione commença à parler, d'une voix douce quoi que tremblante :

-J'ai… j'ai amené autre chose de là-bas.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une photo. Harry sourit. C'était eux. Entourés de tous leurs amis. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Severus, Drago... Ils souriaient tous à l'objectif. Il voulut remercier Hermione pour avoir pensé à ramener cette photo, mais il vit qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

-Hermione ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Ils te manquent déjà, c'est ça ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Je… c'est… il faut que je te dise quelque chose… mais…

-Hermione, tu m'inquiètes. Ne me dis pas que…

En voyant son air dévasté, il comprit. L'un d'eux était mort. Ou peut-être plusieurs. Ou même tous. Ou… Ginny ! Il devait savoir. Il en avait besoin.

-Qui, Hermione ? demanda-t-il en la secouant. QUI ?

-Ron… lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ron ? Impossible.

-Non.

-Harry, je… je l'ai vu. Il… il se battait avec Rodolphus et… et Bellatrix s'en est mêlée. Et elle… elle l'a…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, et fondit en sanglots. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la consola autant qu'il put. Mais il était lui-même trop bouleversé.

-Hermione, demanda-t-il d'un ton doux. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Je… c'était trop dur, Harry. Ça voulait dire accepter. Mais aussi, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment que tu as partagé avec ta mère et Remus.

-Mais oui, Hermione, c'est ça ! On a qu'à rentrer plus tôt ! On lui sauve la vie sans que personne ne nous voie ! C'est faisable, j'en suis sûr.

Hermione savait bien que non, que c'était totalement impossible. Mais elle ne dit rien, préférant lui laisser l'espoir de retrouver son ami, et n'ayant pas la force de le lui expliquer maintenant. Plus tard, quand elle aura pleinement accepté sa… mort, elle l'expliquera à Harry. Elle aura la force de lui retirer ses illusions. Mais pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Elle garda donc le silence, et se blottit dans ses bras. Ron n'était pas qu'un ami pour elle. Il était plus. Beaucoup plus. Et elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer son futur sans lui. Sans lui, elle n'en avait plus. Mais ça, elle ne le dirait jamais à personne. Et surtout pas à Harry. Elle l'enterrerait au plus profond d'elle-même, ne le montrerait à personne, et le moment venu, elle saura ce qu'elle devra faire. Partir pour ne plus revenir.

...

Dans le château au petit déjeuner, c'était l'effervescence. Les plats n'étaient pas servis, ce qui signifiait que le directeur allait leur annoncer quelque chose. Tous se doutaient que ça avait un lien avec les deux inconnus qui étaient encore à l'infirmerie. Peu de personnes étaient au courant que ce seraient de nouveaux élèves, les deux préfets ayant été priés de rester discrets à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, ces derniers attendaient impatiemment leur arrivée, entourés de leurs amis. Lily discutait gaiement avec une fille blonde, placée en face d'elle, tandis que Remus, à sa droite, discutait avec les maraudeurs. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun que les nouveaux se placeraient entre les deux groupes. Ce qui signifiait que l'un serait entre Lily et Remus, et l'autre entre son amie et James. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs voulu se placer à côté de Lily, mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé. Sirius avait alors glissé à James qu'il lui serait favorable de se mettre plutôt en face d'elle, pour pouvoir la voir et la draguer, plutôt qu'à côté. Cela avait suffit à rendre James de bonne humeur. Remus n'avait rapporté que quelques détails à propos des nouveaux, qui ne faisaient que susciter de nouvelles questions. Ils avaient donc hâte de les rencontrer eux-mêmes. Lily, elle, était sereine. Elle avait trouvé Hermione très sympa, et était sûre qu'elle pouvait s'en faire une vraie amie. Enfin, le directeur se leva. Le silence se fit presque instantanément.

-Mes enfants. Je suis sûr que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions. Je vais donc aller droit au but, avant de vous laisser remplir vos ventres qui crient famine. Dit-il en souriant. Cette année, deux nouveaux élèves vont étudier à Poudlard.

La nouvelle fit sensation. Des nouveaux ? À ce moment ?

Harry et Hermione entrèrent par une porte normalement réservée aux professeurs. Tout le monde les observa. Ils étaient pâles et avaient les traits tirés. La jeune fille avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Chacun portait un signe de deuil. Hermione avait un ruban noir dans les cheveux, tandis qu'Harry s'était doté d'une cravate noire. Tout le monde comprit qu'ils avaient perdu un être cher.

Harry jeta un œil à la table des gryffondors, et trouva tout de suite son père. Celui-ci le fixait également. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. En voyant Sirius à son côté, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il pourrait enfin passer du temps avec lui ! Le vrai Sirius, celui qui n'avait pas eu à subir 12 ans de prison. Il vit également sa mère qui le regardait en souriant, un sourire sympathique, qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Remus également le fixait, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui fit un signe discret de la main. Harry hocha simplement la tête. Enfin, il tomba sur le visage de Peter, qui lui souriait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment pouvait-il le regarder ainsi ? Comme si de rien n'était ? Il allait s'emparer de sa baguette lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tenir le bras. Hermione. Harry se ressaisit. Il n'a encore rien fait, se disait-il, il n'a encore rien fait, je dois me calmer…

La brune, quant à elle, avait adressé un sourire à tout le groupe avant de regarder Harry. Celui-ci semblait aux anges en regardant ses parents et leurs amis. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit croiser le regard de Peter, elle sentit qu'il ne se maitriserait pas. « Non, Harry, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait ! » avait-elle pensé. Mais il n'avait pas entendu sa supplique muette, elle était donc intervenue, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable.

-J'attends de vous le meilleur accueil possible, continua Dumbledore. Le Choixpeau les a déjà répartis. Ils seront tout deux à gryffondor, en septième année. Je vous présente Harry et Hermione Sirapol, dit-il en les désignant de la main.

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent, et les deux nouveaux se rendirent à leur table, et s'assirent à leur place réservée. Malgré les regards curieux des élèves, personne ne les approcha. Ils avaient l'air de déjà connaitre les maraudeurs, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient joints à eux.

...

Harry avançait à pas lents, redoutant la rencontre avec les maraudeurs au complet. Car si tout s'était bien passé avec Remus, il n'était pas dupe, et savait qu'ils ne l'accepteraient pas comme ça. Il devra faire ses preuves. Son père n'accordait sa confiance qu'à condition que tu aies prouvé ta loyauté. Ta fidélité. Sirius, lui, était toujours méfiant, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un s'immisce dans leur groupe soudé. Le pire pour Harry serait de composer avec Peter. Peter qui était encore naïf, qui n'avait encore rien fait. Mais le survivant n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête le fait qu'il était le responsable de la mort de ses parents. Le fait qu'il les trahirait tous dans peu de temps. Le fait qu'il avait devant lui l'assassin de ses parents. Harry aurait voulu le haïr, ne pas lui adresser la parole, le tuer si c'était possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Car alors il perdrait son père. Son parrain. Son oncle. Sa mère même. Tout le monde.

Non, il ne se sentait définitivement pas prêt à cette rencontre. Et il n'était même pas assez fort mentalement pour tenir tête à qui que ce soit, ni pour tenir correctement son rôle. Parce qu'il avait passé la nuit à consoler Hermione et à se convaincre qu'il pourrait sauver son meilleur ami. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà un plan tout trouvé, pour le jour où ils rentreraient chez eux. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Non, car il vient d'arriver à la place qui lui a été réservée. Entre son père et une jeune fille qu'il ne connait pas. Il s'assit. Il était fébrile. Les questions allaient arriver, il le savait, et il allait être jaugé. Les maraudeurs l'observèrent. Et Harry détesta ce moment. Il croisa alors le regard d'Hermione, qui lui insuffla le courage dont il avait besoin.

...

Voilaa! Alors? La suite jeudi! Elle est déja écrite, vous inquiétez paas!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, rien à moi, sauf l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur: Voilà la suite de l'histoires de nos jeunes voyageurs temporels! L'histoire se met en place tout doucement! J'ai décidé de publier des chapitres plus longs, sinon, on sera encore là dans 150 ans. BRef, j'espère comme toujours que ça vous plaira, et un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews! Place à l'histoire! Souvernez-vous, Hermione et Harry s'installent à la table des maraudeurs, où ils vont enfin les rencontrer.

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent…**

**...**

Hermione s'assit à côté de Lily, esquissant un sourire forcé, tandis qu'Harry prenait place près de son père. Lily s'inquiéta de l'état d'Hermione :

-Hermione, tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, ça va aller. Dit-elle avec un pâle sourire. Tu me présentes ton amie ?

-Oh, bien sûr. Hermione voici Amy Spencer. Amy, voici Hermione et Harry Sirapol ! Dit-elle en souriant.

La dénommée Amy leur affichait un air accueillant et jovial. Ses boucles blondes retombaient sur ses épaules et encadraient un visage fin et gracieux. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan pétillaient de curiosité.

-Heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Vous venez de France, c'est ça ?

-Oui, on étudiait à Beauxbâton. Répondit Hermione.

Les maraudeurs, qui n'aimaient pas être mis en second plan, se manifestèrent :

-Moi c'est James Potter. Dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé sur le visage du nouveau, par rapport à la fois où il l'avait vu. Mais il supposa que c'était à cause du sang qui recouvrait son visage à ce moment qui lui donnait cette impression.

-Moi, Sirius Black !

À sa grande surprise, les nouveaux ne présentèrent aucun signe de dégoût ou de surprise envers lui. En général, les élèves acceptaient mal qu'un Black soit à Gryffondor. Ça avait été difficile pour lui de s'adapter, mais il avait réussi à se faire une place. Seuls les nouveaux ne l'acceptaient pas au début. Mais là, aucun signe d'une surprise quelconque. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir ses pensées, puisqu'il fut interrompu par Peter.

-Et moi, Peter Pettigrew.

Le regard haineux et furieux qu'Harry posa sur lui n'échappa à personne. Et cela surprit tout le monde.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda James, d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

-Aucun. Dit Harry d'une voix froide, tentant de se calmer. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance !

-Moi de même ! Dit Hermione, tentant de calmer l'ambiance qui s'était refroidie.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose depuis hier ? demanda la rouquine.

-Quelque chose ? Comment ça ?

-Et bien, vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme, surtout toi Hermione, alors qu'hier, vous alliez bien mieux.

-Oh je… c'est que…

Hermione ne trouvait ses mots. Harry répondit à sa place :

-Nous avons appris que nos parents étaient décédés dans la bataille.

-Oh, je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne savais pas…

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Lily, c'est normal que vous vous posiez des questions ! affirma Harry.

-Vos parents, c'étaient des moldus ? demanda Sirius.

Il pensait que c'était parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la réputation de la famille Black qu'ils n'avaient pas réagi à son nom.

-Oui. Ça pose un problème ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant, bien qu'il sache que ça n'était pas le cas. Il montrait ainsi à tout le groupe qu'il n'adhérait pas aux idées de Voldemort.

-Non, pas du tout. Nous ne sommes pas des serpentards ! C'est juste que je me demandais… non rien laisse tomber, c'est pas important.

Harry était perplexe. De quoi voulait parler Sirius ? En quoi l'origine de leurs parents pouvait le renseigner sur quelque chose ? Sirius quant à lui, comprit pourquoi ils ne connaissaient pas son nom, et n'ajouta rien.

-On commence par quel cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione.

-Métamorphose. C'est avec McGonnagal, celle qui a l'air strict, à coté de Dumbledore. Répondit James.

-Oh, désolé, j'ai oublié de vous donner votre emploi du temps. Dit Lily. Tenez. Elle leur tendit un parchemin chacun.

-Merci.

Hermione y jeta à peine un coup d'œil et le mit dans son sac. Elle mangea un morceau de croissant avant de le reposer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim.

-Moi et James on vous a vus arriver.

Devant l'air surpris d'Hermione, Sirius continua :

-Comment vous avez fait ? C'est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard ! Et puis cette fumée blanche n'est caractéristique d'aucun moyen de transport !

-C'est compliqué. Répondit Hermione.

Voyant que les Maraudeurs ne se contenteraient pas de cette réponse, elle inventa alors une histoire de toutes pièces.

-En fait, j'ai transplané d'urgence avec mon frère. Dit-elle en souriant à Harry. Mais je n'ai pas directement pu atterrir ici. Non, on est d'abord arrivés à Pré-au-lard. Un commerçant nous a vus, et devant l'état d'Harry, il nous a conseillé de nous rendre à l'infirmerie la plus proche qui n'est autre que celle de Poudlard. Il a prévenu Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas le temps de porter Harry sur tout ce trajet, vous comprenez. En fait, c'est Dumbledore qui nous a permis de transplaner au sein de Poudlard. Je suppose que la fumée blanche a été créée par l'action de deux sortilèges contraires, celui du château, et celui du directeur.

-Et… Harry, tu vas mieux ? Parce que quand vous avez atterris, j'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas t'en tirer en te voyant !

-Ça va, Pomfresh fait des miracles. Dit-il en souriant.

-Toutes tes blessures sont guéries ? Ça va aller ?

-Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter, James. C'est très gentil, mais ça va aller !

Sirius reprit, plus curieux que jamais :

-Mais… je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir transplané ici ? N'importe quel hôpital de France aurait fait l'affaire !

-En fait c'est simple. Répondit Hermione, qui, s'attendant à ces questions, y avait réfléchi en deux minutes. La réponse serait un peu bancale, mais ça les satisferait.

-On était en plein dans un combat, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir rationnellement. J'ai pensé à un endroit sécuritaire. Et Poudlard m'est directement venu à l'esprit. C'est à cause de notre oncle. Il habite ici, à Londres, et à chaque fois qu'on le voyait, il nous racontait l'histoire de Poudlard, et comme quoi c'était l'endroit le plus sécurisé de grande Bretagne. Plusieurs fois, il nous a fait visiter Pré-au-lard. C'est comme ça que je connais l'endroit. Et c'est pour ça qu'en pensant à un endroit sécurisé, j'ai naturellement pensé à Poudlard.

-Mais alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas retourné en France ? demanda Peter.

Hermione et Harry feignirent d'afficher un air sombre.

-Nos parents sont décédés. Notre oncle a proposé qu'on reste vivre ici.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Harry allait tenter de discuter pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Hermione le devança :

-Dites, dit Hermione après avoir regardé sa montre, à quelle heure commence le cours ?

-Dans… 10 minutes ! Répondit Remus.

-Il vaudrait mieux y aller alors, non ? La salle est à l'autre bout… Hermione se rendit compte de son erreur, elle tenta de se corriger.

-…du château qui me parait vraiment grand ! Ce serait super de pouvoir le visiter et d'en découvrir tout les secrets, non ?

Elle avait rapidement dévié le sujet en priant pour qu'ils oublient sa gaffe.

-On en connait déjà pas mal. Assura Peter. On pourra vous en montrer quelques uns !

-Ce serait vraiment génial ! N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Celui-ci, qui avait d'abord été surpris de voir qu'Hermione était la première d'entre eux à faire une gaffe, l'aida autant que possible dans son mensonge, et réussit à se maitriser lorsque Peter se manifesta.

-Oui, et je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir plein de passages secrets et de salles étranges, non ?

-Exactement ! Affirma Sirius. Mais pour qu'on vous dévoile quelques secrets… continua-t-il d'un air de conspirateur,

-…il faudra d'abord passer le test des maraudeurs ! Compléta James, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et dit à Amy :

-Toujours aussi gamins ces deux là, avec leurs secrets stupides !

-D'accord avec toi ! Affirma Amy. Si tu veux, Hermione, NOUS on pourra te montrer de nombreux secrets !

-Comme si vous en connaissiez plein ! dit Sirius.

-Peut-être plus que vous. Continua Lily, feignant l'indifférence.

-Plus que nous ? C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Vous allez toujours aux mêmes endroits ! La tour, la biblio, les salles de cours.

-Tu as oublié les toilettes, Siri ! Dit Amy en souriant.

-James, tu as entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?

-Je crois bien que oui, mon cher Padfoot ! Ces jeunes filles se croient meilleures que les maraudeurs en ce qui concerne les secrets de Poudlard !

-On leur prouvera qu'elles se trompent !

La bonne humeur régnait dans leur groupe. Mais Remus intervint, regardant Hermione dans les yeux :

-Hermione a raison, il est vraiment temps d'y aller, la salle n'est pas toute proche !

C'était une réplique subtile pour qu'Hermione comprenne bien qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait connaitre l'emplacement de la salle de métamorphose, mais qu'il n'en parlerait pas.

-OK, on y va ! dit James.

Les huit gryffondors se rendirent donc en cours de métamorphose. Mais ils se divisèrent vite en deux groupes. Hermione resta avec Lily et Amy, tandis que Harry se joignait aux maraudeurs. À leur passage, ils remarquèrent que les serpentards fixaient les maraudeurs d'un regard haineux. Harry en profita pour tenter de discuter avec son père. Jusque maintenant, c'était plutôt raté.

-Dis James, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi les serpentards semblent vous détester ?

James sourit malicieusement.

-Oh, ça doit être parce que dès qu'on le peut, Sirius, Peter, Remus et moi on leur joue un mauvais tour !

-Et vous ne vous faites jamais pincer ?

-Jamais ! Même si souvent, McGo nous met en retenue, elle n'a aucune preuve tangible contre nous ! Nos tours ne sont jamais déjoués, et c'est ça le plus important !

-Génial ! Ça doit être excitant, non ?

-Et oui, sinon, on le ferait pas !

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de métamorphose et prirent place. Harry se retrouva à côté d'Hermione.

-Coucou sœurette.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. L'absence de Ron pesait trop dans son cœur. Et le fait de voir Harry si confiant, si peu touché car il pensait vraiment qu'ils pouvaient le sauver, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle aussi voulait avoir cet espoir là ! Elle aussi voulait pouvoir panser son cœur brisé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle se devait de le dire à Harry. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pour le moment.

-Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que c'est tellement dur… mais ça va passer.

-Arrête de penser à ça. Concentre-toi sur le présent et l'avenir, Mione. Le passé, on va tout faire pour le changer !

-N'as-tu pas compris ce que je t'ai expliqué hi…

Mais elle fut interrompue par le professeur qui demandait le silence. À part le fait que ses cheveux étaient moins grisonnants, la professeur était la même que celle de leur époque. Stricte, inspirant le respect, mais juste. Hermione en fut heureuse. McGonnagal était sa prof préférée durant ses années au collège. Le cours se déroula normalement, c'était uniquement de la théorie, et la jeune gryffondor n'avait cessé de prendre des notes. Au contraire, Harry, lui, avait la tête dans les nuages, et observait tour à tour son père et Sirius, ou sa mère et Amy. Ces dernières semblaient aussi sérieuses qu'Hermione et avalaient les paroles de la prof, tout en grattant sur leur parchemin. Parfois, l'une d'elle vérifiait un détail sur les notes de l'autre, mais elles n'échangeaient aucun mot. Au contraire, Sirius et James passaient leur temps à discuter et à s'échanger des sourires complices. Enfin, ils ne discutaient pas réellement, mais s'écrivaient des mots sur leur parchemin, à la place du cours. Cependant, lorsque la prof, suspicieuse, les interrogea sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, ils surent répondre sans aucune hésitation. Et Harry en fut heureux. Car si ils passaient leur temps à discuter sans suivre le cours, ils savaient exactement de quoi il retournait, et n'étaient donc pas des arrogants imbéciles et sans cervelle, comme se plaisait à les appeler Severus. Severus, tiens. Harry n'y avait pas pensé, mais il était aussi de cette époque. Époque durant laquelle son père allait en faire son souffre-douleur. Et Harry ne savait pas trop bien comment il devrait réagir. Les laisser humilier Severus ? Ou au contraire le défendre ? Car le Severus de son époque se souviendrait exactement d'Harry. Et il saurait tout. Et si le survivant ne faisait rien, il lui en voudrait. S'il se moquait de lui avec les maraudeurs aussi. Mais s'il les convainquait de se calmer, il changerait le passé. Alors que faire ? Il décida d'en parler avec Hermione. Tant pis pour le cours, il n'arrivait de toute façon pas à se concentrer !

-Mione ? Je peux te poser une question ? murmura-t-il.

-On est en cours, Harry !

-Je sais bien, mais… c'est important et ça me tracasse.

-Bon, vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Severus est de cette époque. Et mon père va l'humilier et tout, n'est-ce pas ? Alors moi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant, comprenant le dilemme de son ami.

-Laisse les faire ! Mais ne prends pas part à leurs idioties envers Sev. Ne te moque pas ouvertement de lui. On ne doit pas changer l'histoire, Harry, de toute façon, on en serait très probablement incapables. Or, si tu essaies d'empêcher ton père d'embêter Severus, il est probable que celui-ci ne dévoile pas la prophétie à Voldemort. Et donc…

-…mes parents ne se font pas tuer, on reste caché, et on peut vivre une vie de famille, une vraie…

-Mais Harry…

-Je sais, Mione, l'interrompit-il. C'est simplement que je me rends compte que ce sont d'infimes détails qui ont conduit à la mort de mes parents. Si par exemple, mon père ne s'en était pas pris à Severus. S'il n'avait simplement pas sympathisé avec Sirius. Si Peter ne les avait pas trahis. Si cette foutue prophétie n'avait pas existé. Si Sev ne l'avait pas entendue. Si le père de Voldemort n'avait pas abandonné sa mère. Si…

-Harry, arrête ! Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde ! dit-elle en esquissant un pale sourire. Mais ils ne changent jamais rien. Arrête de penser à ce genre de chose et tais-toi ! McGo nous regarde bizarrement.

Et en effet, la prof les regardait d'un air sévère, mais n'avait pas encore relevé. Harry écrivit quelque chose sur le coin du parchemin d'Hermione, qui la glaça d'effroi. « Si je n'étais pas né… » Elle voulut lui hurler dessus, lui dire que ça ne servait à rien de penser à des choses pareilles, mais elle n'en fit rien. D'abord parce que McGo les surveillait. Ensuite parce qu'elle eut une meilleure idée. Elle compléta la phrase du brun : « …la guerre aurait perduré, les tuant tous. » Harry ne répondit rien, mais poussa un soupir exaspéré. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours réponse à tout ! Ils ne communiquèrent plus durant tout le reste du cours. Alors que la cloche sonnait, McGonnagal les retint. Hermione s'approcha de son bureau, la tête basse. Elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû discuter ! Maintenant, ils allaient faire perdre des points à gryffondor. Déjà.

-Miss Sirapol ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous punir pour vos bavardages. C'est votre premier jour et étant donné la situation, je comprends bien que ça doit être difficile. Mais je ne serais pas aussi indulgente si ça venait à se reproduire !

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, nous resterons muets comme des tombes. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

-Bien. Je ne vous ai pas retenu pour ça. Je voudrai savoir quel est votre niveau en métamorphose.

-On… on se débrouille très bien. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide, professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je veux simplement vous évaluer.

Harry vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre inférieure, signe de nervosité. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, ils étaient tout les deux doués. Ainsi, il fut plus que surpris en entendant Hermione :

-Mais… Professeur… on n'était pas au courant, je n'ai rien révisé et…

Harry ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine ! C'est juste un petit test, n'est-ce pas, Mi… professeur ?

-Évidemment. Je souhaiterai simplement que vous me transformiez cette souris en réveil, et que vous, Monsieur Sirapol lui rendiez sa forme originelle.

Hermione souffla. Elle le ferait très facilement.

-Ok.

Suite à un mouvement agile du poignet, elle prononça la formule adéquate et la souris se transforma comme prévu en réveil. Avec la même aisance, Harry le retransforma en souris. Le professeur les regarda, étonnée. Ils l'avaient fait avec tellement de facilité !

-C'est tout, professeur ?

-Euh… non, transformez-moi cette chaise en deux chiens, miss, et vous, retransformez les en table.

Hermione avait remarqué son hésitation, ainsi que son étonnement. Elle comprit que la prof les trouvait bien trop à l'aise dans la transformation. Pour qu'elle ne devine rien, elle décida pour la première fois de sa vie, de rater un test. Elle fit un mouvement du poignet un brin trop rapide, prononça correctement le formule, mais ne visualisa pas bien les chiens. Ainsi, devant leurs yeux ébahis, se dressa un chien qui était fait de bois. Harry la regarda, étonné. Mais il comprit vite qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, en voyant la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, et non la déception d'avoir raté.

-Oh, euh… désolé, professeur, je crois bien que c'était trop difficile, je ne maitrise pas encore bien ce genre de chose.

-Et bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, miss, vous m'avez l'air d'être une très bonne élève ! Hermione rougit sous le compliment.

-On pourrait y aller ? Nous avons cours de potions il me semble, et on va arriver en retard.

-Bien, sûr, allez-y. Je vous fais un mot, au cas où, mais je ne crois pas qu'Horace fera grand cas de votre retard.

-Merci, au revoir, professeur !

Les deux gryffondors se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs camarades. Les potions avaient toujours lieu dans les cachots, et ils en étaient loin. En route, Harry demanda à Hermione :

-Dis, pourquoi tu n'as pas transformé cette chaise correctement ? Je suis sûr que tu savais le faire.

-Bien sûr ! Mais j'ai remarqué que McGonnagal était déjà impressionnée par le fait qu'on ait réussi la première transformation sans problème, et qu'elle n'a mit cette épreuve en plus que pour voir si on était vraiment puissant. Parce que, comme tu le sais, je connais tout les livres par cœur, et jamais on enseigne à des septièmes années la transformation d'un objet en plusieurs animaux pleins de vie, tu comprends ?

-Oui, tu es géniale, Mione ! Bien sûr, je n'avais pas pensé qu'on devrait cacher notre puissance, et nos connaissances…

-Non, on ne doit pas vraiment les cacher. Ne sois pas le pire de la classe, Harry ! Il faut juste savoir où s'arrêter !

-Ok, ça marche, maintenant que je suis au courant, je ferais attention.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potion, et entrèrent. Toute la classe se tourna vers eux et les observa. Le professeur leur offrit un sourire chaleureux et allait prendre la parole mais Hermione l'interrompit :

-Désolé pour le retard, professeur. C'est le professeur McGonnagal qui nous a retenus un petit moment, et nous avons un mot, le voila.

Elle avait parlé à toute vitesse, et lui tendait alors le parchemin.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos camarades m'ont déjà informé. Prenez place.

En voyant que les deux seuls élèves libres étaient Sirius et Severus, Harry blanchit. Devait-il choisir Severus et provoquer le dégoût des maraudeurs, ou rejoindre Sirius et continuer à subir son interrogatoire ? Hermione mit fin à son dilemme en lui glissant à l'oreille :

-Vas rejoindre ton parrain, et arrête de faire cette tête là, on dirait que tu vas affronter un basilic !

Harry se dérida et rejoignit Sirius, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Sirius poussa ses affaires et le laissa s'installer. Il lui murmura :

-T'aurais pas dû laisser ta sœur là bas, ce serpentard ne va en faire qu'une seule bouchée !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle sait se défendre ! affirma Harry.

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissée y aller ? Insista tout de même Sirius.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est elle qui l'a voulu. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre au fond de la classe, elle déteste ça.

-Ah ok, elle est un peu comme Lily quoi ! Complètement folle.

Harry ne répondit rien, et porta son attention sur le cours. Le prof venait de finir de décrire la potion de Régénération et ils devaient maintenant se procurer les ingrédients pour la fabriquer. Après avoir tout disposé sur sa table, Harry commença la potion. Il n'avait jamais été très doué, mais depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Severus, il avait fait quelques progrès. Cependant, il ne pouvait utiliser son bras gauche. Dès qu'il voulait utiliser l'un de ses muscles, la douleur était insupportable. Il pendait donc lamentablement. Harry espérait seulement que personne ne le remarque. L'ambiance du cours était toute autre que celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Les élèves discutaient entre eux tout en faisant leur potion, et Slughorn n'y faisait pas attention, passant quelque fois dans les rangs faisant quelques remarques ça et là, ou même discutant lui-même avec des élèves. Sirius en profita bien sûr pour en savoir plus sur Harry.

-T'es doué en potion ?

-Pas tant que ça, non. Mon professeur me détestait, et il faisait toujours tout pour me déstabiliser et critiquait le moindre de mes gestes ! Mais bon, ça fait deux ans qu'il s'est calmé, et j'arrive plus ou moins à me débrouiller. Répondit Harry avec un sourire. Dire la vérité lui faisait vraiment plaisir, après tout ces mensonges. Et toi ?

-Moi, je m'en sors plutôt bien. C'est pour ça que James n'est pas à côté de moi.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

-Bah, lui, il est vraiment nul. Il s'est mis avec Remus qui est plutôt doué pour qu'il l'aide ! Dit Sirius en rigolant. Mais t'inquiète, il s'en sort !

-La meilleure c'est Lily, non ?

-J'aimerai bien. Mais en fait, Servilus est vraiment très doué. Plus que Lily.

-Servilus ? demanda Harry, feignant ne pas le connaitre.

-En fait, il s'appelle Severus. C'est à côté de lui que ta sœur s'est assise.

-Ah ok, ils vont bien s'entendre, alors !

Devant l'air surpris de son voisin, il s'expliqua :

-Bah oui, elle aussi est fan de potions. Elle serait devenue maitre en potions si elle n'avait pas été si impliquée dans la gue… Harry se tut. Il en avait trop dit ! Trop heureux de ne plus mentir, il était allé trop loin dans la vérité. Sirius vit son changement d'attitude, mais ne le comprit pas.

-Trop impliquée dans quoi ?

-Non, rien. Pourquoi tu l'as appelé Servilus ?

Le changement de sujet est à peine visible, se dit Harry, ironiquement.

-Oh, bah parce que c'est un serpentard qu'on déteste. On adore lui jouer des tours.

-Ça doit être amusant. Dit Harry sans grand enthousiasme.

-Oh oui ! Tu verras bientôt l'une de nos prouesses, ne t'inquiète pas !

Harry sourit, et jeta les queues de rats qu'il venait de couper en fines lamelles dans son chaudron. Il était heureux de partager ce moment avec Sirius. Ils avaient eu si peu de temps ensemble… Il devait maintenant remuer le chaudron trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis deux fois dans le sens inverse, tout en y ajoutant petit à petit de la poudre de lilas. Il fit une grimace. Il avait besoin de ses deux mains. Pour les queues de rats, il s'était servi d'un sort simple pour les bloquer, puis les avait facilement coupées avec sa main valide. Mais là… Il ne connaissait aucune formule qui lui permettrait de faire tourner sa louche ainsi, 3 tour dans un sens puis deux dans l'autre. Et il ne pouvait garder sa baguette en main pour la faire tourner à sa guise, puisqu'il devait verser la poudre en même temps. Il déclara forfait. Il ne pouvait continuer sa potion. Sirius avait remarqué qu'Harry s'était arrêté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh, euh… Harry ne sut que répondre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, pour son bras.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Ta potion est déjà fichue ?

Sirius jeta un œil sur la potion et vit qu'elle avait la couleur demandée.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry ne voulait pas qu'il voie sa blessure, ce que Voldemort lui avait fait, le fait qu'il continuait à le faire souffrir. Qu'il l'avait marqué. Il ne voulait pas. Ainsi, il nia.

-Non, rien, j'en ai juste marre, j'ai hâte que ce cours se termine, j'ai toujours détesté les potions…

Sirius le fixa d'un air suspect, mais ne dit rien.

-Ok, mais je te conseille de continuer, il ne te reste plus grand-chose à faire, et puis, tu feras bonne figure devant slug pour ton premier jour ! dit-il en souriant.

-Tu as raison. Souffla Harry.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait utiliser son bras. Il ignorerait la souffrance et puis c'est tout. Après tout, ça fait des années qu'il souffre, il arrivera bien à passer outre une petite douleur au bras, non ? Mais ce n'était pas juste une petite douleur. Ce n'était pas non plus une brulure comme avec sa cicatrice. C'était bien pire. Lorsqu'il leva son bras et le fit passer au dessus de la table, il faillit laisser échapper un cri de douleur. C'était comme s'il essayait d'utiliser un bras estropié. C'était sans doute le cas. Peut-être ne parviendra-t-il plus jamais à utiliser correctement son bras… Mais non, Pomfresh lui a assuré qu'il pouvait calmer sa douleur avec cette pommade, qu'il doit appliquer chaque soir. Voyant que Sirius le surveillait d'un œil, il décida d'en finir au plus vite. Il s'empara de la poudre et commença à la verser lentement dans la potion, tout en la remuant dans le sens indiqué. La douleur était horrible. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de crier. Le sang envahit sa bouche, mais il tint bon. Ce n'est que pour quelques minutes se disait-il. Malgré lui, il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, il laissa retomber son bras, tremblant.

-Harry ? Ça va aller ?

C'était Sirius. Et il semblait inquiet. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Avait-il remarqué quelque chose ? Puis il se souvint. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes contenues ! Il s'essuya vite fait le visage, effaçant sa souffrance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ? Insista Sirius.

-Non, c'est rien, c'est… la potion qui m'a giclé dans les yeux quand je l'ai remuée.

Mensonge stupide ! Se dit Harry. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, et n'avait de toute façon aucune autre idée. Il continua donc sa potion, remerciant le ciel qu'il puisse faire le reste sans son deuxième bras. Sirius sembla faire l'impasse sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant le reste du cours. Harry apprit ainsi que con père était fou amoureux de Lily, mais qu'elle refusait catégoriquement toute approche. Sirius, lui, n'avait personne en vue pour le moment, et ne voulait plus d'histoires d'un jour. À la fin du cours, Slughorn passa dans les rangs et qualifia la potion d'Harry de « passable ». Il s'était extasié devant Hermione qui en avait fait une parfaite, et qui était devenue rouge pivoine sous ses félicitations. Enfin, ils sortirent et se rendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

…

Après avoir été rassurée par le prof de potion quant à leur retard, Hermione choisit de se mettre à côté de Severus. Elle voulait le connaitre, et la seule façon de l'approcher sans qu'il ne recule était bien celle là. Elle s'installa donc à côté de lui, au deuxième rang. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Elle dit alors gentiment un petit « Salut ! » auquel il ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts, mais tout de même ! Un peu de politesse ! Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre.

-Moi c'est Hermione.

À nouveau, il ne répondit rien. Hermione se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas parler, tant pis pour lui ! Mais Hermione se rendit vite compte que durant ce cours, tout le monde discutait, y compris Lily et Amy. Mais Severus restait muet. Elle fit alors une autre tentative :

-Moi c'est Hermione. Voyant qu'il l'ignorait totalement, elle reprit : Tu pourrais au moins te présenter !

-Severus. Maintenant, tu vas me laisser travailler, oui ?

Hermione sourit. Elle avait réussi à le faire parler ! Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas été très aimable, mais c'était déjà un début. Elle se concentra alors sur sa potion, et ne lui parla plus tout le reste du cours, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se souvenait de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme très courageux, très sarcastique aussi, qui cachait ses sentiments à la perfection, mais qui se battait pour ses idéaux, sans rien attendre en retour. Elle se souvint de la façon dont ils s'étaient tous réconciliés. C'était il y a deux ans de cela, alors qu'ils étaient sensés être en septième année. Harry, Ron et elle-même n'étaient pas allés à Poudlard. Ils devaient améliorer leur potentiel magique et Poudlard ne leur offrirait rien de plus qu'ils ne savaient déjà. Ils étaient donc à Square Grimaurd.

_Entourés de livres traitant de la magie sans baguette, les trois amis essayaient d'en comprendre les bases et la technique. Le silence régnait dans la maison. Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane. Chacun s'empara de sa baguette et Harry jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il vit l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, accompagné de son ennemi de toujours. Severus et Drago. Il échangea un regard avec ses 2 amis et ils descendirent. Ils se placèrent tout trois devant la porte, et à peine s'était-elle ouverte sur les deux intrus qu'ils les menacèrent de leur baguette. Snape les ignora et se contenta d'entrer, soutenant le serpentard. Il ferma la porte soigneusement derrière lui et s'adressa aux gryffondors :_

_-Nous venons en paix._

_En colère, Harry répondit du tac au tac :_

_-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous croire ? Vous êtes aussi idiots que ça ?_

_Drago leva les yeux au ciel, et Snape reprit la parole :_

_-__Tu es vraiment aussi ancré dans tes préjugés que ton père ! Si on était contre vous, je vous aurait déjà désarmés et ramenés à mon maitre !_

_-Potter, dit Drago pour attirer son attention. _

_-Toi, la ferme ! Je sais que tu l'as rejoint, et que tu es l'un d'eux ! _

_-Qui te dis que je l'ai fait de mon plein gré ! Cesse de juger, Potter !_

_Harry allait lui répliquer froidement lorsqu'Hermione lui tint la main, lui murmurant « Paix, Harry. Laisse-les s'expliquer. » Il acquiesça. C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'ils ne les aient pas attaqués, et que Snape n'ai pas amené d'autres mangemorts avec lui._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Hermione._

_-Nous rejoignons le camp de la lumière. Dit Snape. Vous savez tous que j'étais un espion pour Dumbledore. Je n'adhère plus aux idées de Voldemort depuis bien longtemps. Et vous le savez bien !_

_-Les derniers évènements ne nous conduisent pas à cette conclusion, Snape ! Vous avez tué Dumbledore ! De sang froid. Je vous ai vu. Alors arrêtez de nier, vous voulez simplement vous infiltrer et connaitre nos plans !_

_-Écoute-moi bien, Potter. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses !_

_-Je vous ai vu !_

_-Le professeur Dumbledore a-t-il l'habitude de supplier, Potter ? NON ! Il ne l'a fait que pour que je le tue ! C'est lui qui me l'a demandé ! Tenez, il m'a laissé une lettre pour vous. Je n'ai, disons, pas eu l'occasion de vous la remettre. _

_Il la donna à Harry, qui la lut rapidement. Il écarquilla les yeux. Dumbledore savait sa fin venue, il avait obligé Snape à le tuer, et n'avait rien dit à Harry. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée._

_-Ok… Que faites-vous là, alors ?_

_-Ne sais-tu pas lire, Potter ? Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour continuer à jouer mon rôle d'espion. _

_-Vous voulez… continuer à nous donner des infos ? demanda Ron, stupéfait._

_- Quel raisonnement subtil, Weasley ! J'étais sensé continuer mon rôle d'espion à tout prix. Mais cet idiot a tout fait foiré._

_-Malefoy ?_

_-Lui-même, pour vous servir. Dit narquoisement le susnommé._

_-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?_

_-Il allait lui appliquer la marque. Mais j'ai vite remarqué que Drago n'en avait aucune envie. Et il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Il lui a craché à la face qu'il n'était qu'un sorcier de pacotille, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le rejoindre pour devenir puissant, et que le Survivant en ferait de la pâtée pour chat. _

_Les trois gryffondors le regardèrent les yeux ronds._

_-Je n'ai jamais vu Voldemort si furieux. Il lui a lancé un doloris. Moi, je ne savais que faire. Si j'agissais, je perdais mon rôle d'espion. Si je restais sans rien faire, mon filleul mourrait. Car Voldemort lui a donné le choix. Soit il acceptait de devenir son serviteur, soit il continuait ses tortures. Et bien sûr, Drago lui a dit d'aller se faire foutre. J'ai vite pris ma décision, et j'ai fait transplaner Drago ici. Voila l'histoire. Donc on a plus d'espions._

_-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous ne mentez pas ? demanda Harry._

_-Je suis prête à vous croire. Dit Hermione, à la surprise générale._

_-Mais, Mione, ils…_

_-Je sais que ça pourrait être un piège. Mais Harry, avoue que Snape n'a jamais trahi l'ordre du phénix. Que la chose qu'on lui reproche a été justifiée par cette lettre, écrite de la main de Dumbledore même. Qu'il est clairement visible que Malefoy vient de recevoir des doloris. Et qu'on a besoin d'un bon prof pour nous enseigner la magie sans baguette._

_Severus la regarda les yeux ronds. De quoi parlait-elle ? La magie sans baguette ? À leur âge ?_

_-Ok, je te fais confiance. Il s'adressa ensuite aux deux serpentards. Mais au moindre pas de travers, vous êtes morts et enterrés. Ça marche ?_

_Ils acquiescèrent._

C'est ainsi que peu à peu, une forte amitié s'était liée entre eux. Severus leur avait enseigné l'art de la magie sans baguette, il les avait entrainés au combat pendant un an. Drago s'était vite intégré au groupe. Il faisait les entrainements avec eux, et, étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours enfermés au square Grimmaurd, ils avaient finis par s'apprécier. Oh, bien sûr, ils continuaient à s'insulter, mais ce n'était plus par méchanceté, mais plus par jeu. Severus était devenu leur mentor, Drago leur meilleur ami. Et ils étaient tous devenu plus forts, plus puissants, bien qu'aucun ne surpassa Harry. Ron et Hermione avaient coupé tout lien avec leur famille, pour les écarter du danger. Mais Voldemort était toujours présent et perdurait ses meurtres. Après un an d'entrainement, ils avaient contacté leurs amis de Poudlard, l'ordre du phénix, tous ceux qui voulaient les rejoindre, et mêlèrent leur force pour contrer les attaques de Voldemort. Jusqu'à la bataille finale…

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione termina sa potion. Elle jeta un œil sur le travail de Severus. Il terminait de découper avec précision les feuilles de chêne, qui étaient le dernier ingrédient. Il arbora un air satisfait en regardant sa potion qui avait pris une teinte parfaite. C'était la fin du cours, et le prof passait dans les rangs pour commenter leurs résultats.

-Quel merveilleux travail miss…

-Sirapol !

-Oui, c'est ça. Votre potion est parfaite. Vous avez de la concurrence, mon cher Severus !

Il s'adressa ensuite à Hermione, mais parla assez fort pour que toute la classe l'entende :

-Mais jamais vous ne surpasserez Lily, évidemment.

-Évidemment. Murmura Severus en serrant les poings.

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait rien changer au passé, mais voir Severus et Lily encore si touchés par leur séparation lui faisait vraiment de la peine. Il lui serait bien facile de réconcilier ces deux là… Mais elle ne devait rien faire pour. Le passé est le passé. Se répétait-elle inlassablement pour ne pas l'oublier. Elle voulut glisser un mot gentil au serpentard, mais la cloche sonna la fin du cours et il sortit en un rien de temps. Hermione rangea ses affaires et rejoignit Harry et les maraudeurs.

…

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et l'histoire en général :D

Note de l'auteur : Bon bah, voila je vous ai pondu un nouveau chapitre! Le suivant est en cours d'écriture ^^. J'ai essayé de mettre de l'humour dans celui-ci, on verra bien le résultat! J'attends vos avis! Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, bonne lecture! (Ah oui, juste encore et toujours un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews!)

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent…**

**...**

Chapitre 6 :

La journée s'était tranquillement terminée, sans autre gaffe des deux voyageurs temporels qui faisaient attention à leurs faits et gestes. Le soir venu, ils se rendirent tous à la tour gryffondor et passèrent une soirée agréable. Harry et Hermione ne cessaient de questionner leurs nouveaux amis sur leur vie, évitant le plus possible de parler d'eux-mêmes. Vint l'heure du coucher.

-Hermione, tu dormiras dans notre dortoir, viens, je te montre.

Celle-ci suivit la rousse et Amy les rejoignit. Harry regarda ses mains, embarrassé. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'imposer, même s'il avait passé une soirée formidable. Ainsi, il fut plus que surpris lorsque James lui dit :

-Tu viens avec nous Harry ?

-Avec vous ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas encore passé le test, Cornedrue ! Dit Sirius.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous dérangera pas. Dit Remus, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-C'est d'accord alors !

Les cinq gryffondors rejoignirent leur dortoir. Peter ouvrit la porte tout en disant :

-Bienvenue dans notre repère !

Harry se contint autant qu'il put et murmura un vague « merci ». Il remarqua que ses affaires étaient déjà là, et entreprit de trouver un pyjama confortable dans ce que lui avait amené le directeur. Il prit également discrètement la pommade de Pomfresh, la roulant dans son pyjama. Il n'était toujours pas décidé à les laisser voir quoi que se soit de ses cicatrices ou blessures.

-Je peux aller dans la salle de bains ?

-Évidemment, fais comme chez toi !

-Merci. Dit Harry avant de s'y ruer et de s'enfermer.

Dès la porte fermée sur le nouveau, les maraudeurs se concertèrent.

-C'est pas un peu bizarre qu'il se soit enfermé comme ça dans la salle de bains ? demanda Sirius. Il aurait pu se changer ici, y a pas de problème !

Remus le regarda d'un air bienveillant :

-Voyons, Sirius, il vient juste d'arriver. Et il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de plutôt timide. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer un peu ! Et puis, je crois qu'il a peut-être fait exprès.

-Dans quel but ?

-Pour nous laisser un peu seul.

-Tant mieux ! dit Sirius.

-Oui, continua James, comme ça, on peut décider de son intronisation !

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle de bains, il trouva les 4 amis assis sur le lit de Remus et affichant une mine malicieuse et des sourires espiègles. Lorsque Sirius le regarda, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

…

_-Harry, je…_

_-Chut… murmurai-je en portant mes doigts à sa bouche._

_J'étais allongé et serrais Ginny dans mes bras. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Je fis glisser ma main sur sa joue et la caressai délicatement. _

_-C'est fini. Plus rien ne nous séparera._

_Elle me fit un sourire éclatant, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Nos visages se rapprochèrent, nos lèvres allaient se joindre dans un baiser tendre et passionné lorsque soudain…_

SPLASH !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien n'était fini, et Ginny était loin de lui. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui avait interrompu son si merveilleux rêve, il cria :

-Non, mais ça va pas ? Sirius ! Dit-il en le voyant mort de rire, sa baguette en main.

-Salut ! Bien dormi ?

-Aaarg, je vais te tuer ! Dit Harry tout en sortant de son lit pour attraper Sirius.

Mais celui-ci l'avait prévu et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

-Ouvre-moi cette porte ! Dit le gryffondor en tapant dessus de sa main valide. Pour toute réponse, il entendit Sirius rire aux éclats.

Harry se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres et s'adressa aux trois autres maraudeurs :

-Dites, il est toujours comme ça ?

-Toujours. Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Dans ce cas, je vais mettre mon réveil plus tôt. Dit Harry, toujours souriant. Des réveils comme ça, je m'en passerais !

-T'inquiète pas, dit Remus. Il ne fait pas toujours ça, d'habitude, il se lève toujours en dernier.

-Une vengeance est donc possible… dit Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, avant de se diriger vers ses affaires et de sortir un uniforme aux couleurs de gryffondor.

Les maraudeurs étaient en train de s'habiller. Harry quant à lui, préparait les livres dont il aurait besoin pour la journée.

-Tu sais Harry, dit James en boutonnant sa chemise, tu peux te changer ici, il n'y a pas de problème.

Harry, plus que surpris, laissa tomber le livre qu'il avait en main. Heureusement, il atterrit sur le tapis qui couvrit le son de l'impact, aucun des garçons ne l'avait donc remarqué. Mais le lycanthrope, lui, l'entendit distinctement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Oh, euh, c'est que…

Vite, il devait trouver une idée. Parce que s'il ne voulait pas se changer devant eux, c'était pour qu'ils ne voient pas ses cicatrices. En plus, il ne pouvait utiliser correctement son bras gauche, s'habiller était vraiment une torture pour lui, et il ne voulait laisser personne voir ça. Surtout pas son père.

-Je préfère passer par la salle de bains avant, c'est tout. Je suis trempé en plus !

Heureusement qu'il avait cette excuse là. Il vit que son père allait dire autre chose, mais la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Harry réagit au quart de tour, s'empara de son oreiller et le balança sur Sirius, qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui le reçut en pleine figure.

-Oh, non, Harry, tu as gâché toute ma coiffure ! Je vais devoir m'enfermer encore bien 20 minutes dans la salle de bains pour me refaire une beauté. Dit Sirius, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

-Ah ça non !

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quiddich», Harry était entré dans la salle, avait légèrement poussé Sirius de l'entrée et avait fermé la porte à clé.

Après un nouvel éclat de rire, les maraudeurs terminèrent de s'habiller et de préparer leurs affaires pour les cours. Harry les rejoignit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Harry aperçut sa « sœur » et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Salut, Mione, bien dormi ?

-Bonjour ! Oui, et toi ? Tu fais une de ces têtes !

-Oh, j'ai trèèèès bien dormi. Je faisais un rêve merveilleux dans lequel une magnifique rousse allait m'embrasser, lorsque cet idiot de Sirius m'a balancé l'équivalent d'un seau d'eau en pleine figure !

Hermione ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire. Lily, elle, rougit, tandis que James s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouille. Sirius lui tapota le dos en jetant un regard noir à Harry, tandis que Remus affichait un air surpris et hostile et que Peter le regardait bizarrement, comme s'il était fou.

-Euh, les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, plus qu'étonné par la réaction des maraudeurs.

Hermione, en voyant leurs visages hostiles ainsi que l'air désemparé d'Harry, explosa littéralement de rire. C'était d'un hilarant !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire, Mione ? demanda Harry, complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Ils croient… dit-elle en tentant de se calmer, ils croient que la magnifique rousse c'est Lily !

Harry la regarda bouche bée puis lui non plus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lui ? Fantasmer sur sa propre mère ?

-Vous croyez vraiment que Lily est la seule magnifique rousse au monde ? demanda-t-il aux maraudeurs.

Celle-ci rougit encore plus si c'est possible, bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de sortir de table. Amy et Hermione se contentaient de sourire. Sirius, Remus et Peter abandonnèrent leurs airs hostiles et furieux. James prit la parole :

-Tu ne parlais pas de Lily ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Affirma Harry.

-Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda Sirius, un sourire espiègle aux lèves.

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de rougir.

-Oh, euh… Vous la connaissez pas.

-Son nom ? Insista Sirius.

-Ginny. Répondit Harry, l'air rêveur. Elle s'appelle Ginny.

…

Le soir venu, les gryffondors venaient de finir leurs devoirs, et étaient installés dans la salle commune. Soudain, Sirius se leva et dit d'une voix forte :

-Hey ! On devrait faire une mini fête pour accueillir Hermione et Harry comme il se doit !

Les deux concernés rougirent, tandis que tous les gryffondors présents acceptaient l'idée. Sirius fit alors un mouvement de baguette, et comme par magie, un énorme gâteau apparut, ainsi que de la bierraubeure, et tout un tas de friandises. James en prit une et la proposa à Harry, qui la saisit avec le sourire. Remus fit de même avec Hermione, qui la regarda avec suspicion. Le Survivant, lui, n'hésita pas une seconde, et l'avala. Deux minutes après, tous les élèves étaient pris de fou rire. En effet, Harry avait maintenant un nez pointu qui remontait vers le haut, des oreilles pointues et le visage couvert de taches de rousseurs. Il comprit vite qu'il était victime d'une farce des maraudeurs, et qu'il s'agissait sûrement du fameux « test ». Soudain, des boutons commencèrent à apparaitre également sur son visage. Estimant que la rigolade avait assez duré, il se lança un _Finite Incantatem » _sur le visage. Hermione devint soudain blanche d'effroi. Elle réagit au quart de tour. Avisant le gâteau à sa droite, elle s'en empara et le lança en plein sur le visage d'Harry, avant de bien l'écrabouiller dessus ! Tout le monde s'était arrêté de rire et la fixait les yeux ronds.

-Bah quoi, dit-elle, ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de faire ça !

Toute la salle résonna des rires des élèves. Hermione conduisit Harry dans une salle de bains et lui hurla dessus :

-Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?

-Attends là, c'est TOI qui me demande ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Andouille ! En lançant le Finite, tu as fais apparaitre ton vrai visage !

Harry resta bouche bée. Il se rinça et vit dans le miroir que effectivement, il avait récupéré sa vraie apparence.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un a vu…

-Non, je ne pense pas. Ils étaient trop morts de rire devant ton visage, et puis, j'ai réagit directement.

-Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Parce que si personne ne m'a vu, ok, c'est bien, mais là, j'ai mon vrai visage…

-… Je ne sais pas le faire.

-… et je ne peux pas sortir aller voir Dumbledore.

-Très bien. Dit Hermione après un instant de réflexion. Je vais le chercher. Toi, surtout, reste ici !

Sans plus attendre, elle sortit de la salle de bains, ferma la porte avec un sort complexe et voulut courir jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Cependant, devant elle se posait un problème de taille. Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Amy étaient là et la regardaient bouche bée.

-Euh… il y a un problème ? demanda Hermione, embarrassée.

-Pourquoi t'as enfermé Harry dans la salle de bains ?

-Heu… pour rien. Faut que j'y aille, là, je reviens dans 5 minutes.

Et elle fila à toute allure jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Cependant, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

-Roh… c'est pas vrai… et maintenant, je fais quoi, moi ?

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre du temps à essayer tous les mots de passe possibles, elle se rendit donc dans l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh pourrait la renseigner. En effet, elle ne poserait pas trop de questions étant donné qu'elle connaissait la vérité.

-Madame Pomfresh ?

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il miss Sirapol ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais j'ai urgemment besoin de parler au directeur, mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe pour entrer !

-Ok, je vous emmène, venez.

Enfin, Hermione entra dans le bureau du directeur, qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Il y a que Harry a été victime d'une blague des maraudeurs, et il s'est lancé un Finite Incantatem, et son vrai visage est réapparut. Vous pourriez…

-Son vrai visage ? Vous voulez dire… qu'ils l'ont vu ? Tous ? La coupa Dumbledore.

-Non, non, j'ai… Hermione rougit. Je lui ai lancé un gâteau plein de crème à la figure, bref, personne n'a rien vu.

Le directeur poussa un soupir de soulagement, et une étincelle malicieuse brilla dans son regard.

-Le problème, c'est que maintenant, il faut le retransformer exactement comme il était, et seul vous pouvez le faire !

-Vous voulez que j'entre dans la tour gryffondor pour rendre son apparence à Harry ? Et vous pensez que personne ne va s'en rendre compte ?

-Que faire, alors ?

-Vous le ferez vous, miss.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je pourrai …

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant, miss Sirapol. Je sais que vous allez réussir. Tenez. Dit-il en écrivant sur un bout de parchemin. C'est la formule dont vous avez besoin. Vous n'avez qu'à visualiser les changements que vous voulez opérer et de prononcer cette formule.

Hermione s'empara du papier.

-Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pourrez lui lancer ce sortilège autant de fois que vous voudrez jusqu'à obtenir le visage désiré ! Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Hermione sortit alors du bureau, sachant pertinemment que c'était la seule solution. Elle rejoignit alors la tour, d'un pas rapide. Les autres se doutaient forcément de quelque chose !

…

-Euh… vous avez compris quelque chose, là ? demanda Sirius.

Tous affichaient une mine ébahie.

-Pas plus que toi, Patmol. Répondit James.

Lily s'approcha de la porte et cria :

-Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

-Pas la peine de hurler ! Rigola l'enfermé. Je suis juste à deux pas et j'entends tout !

-Alors tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi ta sœur t'a enfermé dans la salle de bains ?

-Bah je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'en sorte temps que je n'aurais pas pris ma douche ! dit Harry en rigolant. Alors j'y vais de ce pas, sinon, je vais me faire hurler dessus !

Ils entendirent alors le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui coule.

-Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ? demanda Peter.

-Je trouve ça plus que bizarre ! Affirma Sirius.

-On dirait… dit Amy. On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on le voie.

-Pardon ? demandèrent en cœur les maraudeurs.

-Et bien, il se lance un Finite sur le visage. Et juste après ça, elle lui balance un gâteau en plein dessus, sans raison valable. Et enfin, elle l'enferme dans la salle de bains, empêchant quiconque d'entrer.

-Ton raisonnement se tient. Dit Remus. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Sirius ?

-Mouais. Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas le voir ?

Aucun n'eut de réponse valable à cela.

-Donc, s'ils n'y gagnent rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se cacherait. Conclut Sirius. Donc, d'après MON raisonnement, il s'est lancé un Finite pour se débarrasser des boutons. Puis elle lui a balancé un gâteau en pleine figure pour qu'on continue à se marrer. Et enfin, elle l'enferme dans la salle de bains pour qu'il se douche et ne soit pas dérangé !

-Son raisonnement se tient ! Dit Remus en souriant. Et je pense qu'il a raison. Attendons Hermione, et voyons sa version des choses !

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Hermione revint en courant, leur adressa à peine un regard, et lança une série de contre sorts sur la porte. Elle s'y engouffra, et ils entendirent Harry dire :

-Mione ! T'aurais pu frapper !

-Oups !

Et elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, rouge de gêne.

-Oh, vous êtes encore là ? Dit-elle.

-Bah oui, c'est encore notre dortoir ! Dirent les maraudeurs.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en farfouillant dans les affaires d'Harry pour trouver un pyjama.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu as enfermé ton frère ? demanda Peter.

-Pourquoi j'ai… Bah, pour qu'il prenne sa douche sans être dérangé, quelle question !

-Mais, dit Lily, il pouvait s'enfermer lui-même !

-Certes. Mais j'ai l'habitude de l'enfermer comme ça, c'est tout. Expliqua Hermione, qui ne savait que dire.

-L'habitude ? comment ça ?

-Et bien…

-Mione ! J'ai fini !

-Désolé, faut que j'y aille !

Et elle entra dans la salle d'eau.

-C'est moi, ou elle vient de fuir ? demanda James.

-Ouais, mon vieux, elle nous disait n'importe quoi. Le raisonnement d'Amy se tient mieux que le celui de Sirius maintenant ! répondit Remus en plaisantant.

Dans la salle de bains, Harry ouvrit un robinet pour cacher leur conversation. Hermione lui tendit le pyjama tout en lui disant :

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, là.

-Je sais. C'était bien marrant de t'entendre bafouiller n'importe quoi !

-Tu l'as fait exprès ? Non mais je rêve ! Maintenant, ils savent qu'on cache quelque chose !

-Oh, ils le savaient déjà. Amy a émis l'hypothèse tout à fait farfelue que tu avais fait tout ça pour que personne ne me voit. Étrange, non ?

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Hermione.

-T'inquiète, Sirius a affirmé que tu ne faisais qu'une blague. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais… où est Albus ?

-Oh, euh… il ne peut pas venir. Ça serait trop suspect. Il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place.

-Ok.

-Ok ? Ok ? Sa voix montait dans les aigus. Non mais… tu te rends compte des risques ? Si je rate, tu peux devenir aveugle, ou ne plus retrouver ta vraie tête, ou…

-Hermione. J'ai confiance en toi. Vas-y.

-Bon. Ok. Mais laisse-moi me concentrer 2 minutes. Faut que je te visualise.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, pendant que le survivant s'habillait. Elle distingua dans sa tête tous les traits qu'elle voulait donner à Harry. Puis elle lui lança le sort. Elle vit son visage se modifier, mais son nez était trop proéminent par rapport à son ancienne apparence.

-Bon, je recommence.

Cette fois-ci fut la bonne. Harry Sirapol retrouva son apparence.

-Génial ! T'es trop forte, Mione !

Il lui fit une bise, avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Hermione ferma le robinet d'eau et le suivit, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Toujours vivant, Harry ? demanda Sirius.

-Et oui, c'est pas en me lançant un bout de gâteau qu'on vient à bout de moi !

Tous rirent au souvenir d'Hermione lui balançant le gâteau en pleine figure.

-Il se fait tard, je vais me coucher ! Dit Hermione en se rendant dans le dortoir des filles.

Lily et Amy la suivirent.

-Bonne nuit les gars !

-À demain !

-Fais de beaux rêves Lily-Jolie !

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et sortit.

-Ah, zut, j'ai oublié un truc dans la salle de bains.

Harry s'y engouffra. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien oublié. Mais il avait profité que l'attention des maraudeurs était dirigée vers les filles pour prendre discrètement sa pommade. Il se l'appliquait maintenant sur son bras douloureux. Il le fit le plus rapidement possible. Puis il transforma le pot de crème en mousse à raser, avant de ressortir de la salle de bains.

-Tu sais, tu peux laisser tes affaires dedans. Dit James. Comme ça, tu seras pas obligé de les ranger à chaque fois dans ta valise.

-Ok, merci, je ferais ça demain, je suis crevé, là. Il est quelle heure ?

-Il est exactement… 1h du mat' ! Répondit Peter.

-Ah ok, je comprends… Bon bah bonne nuit les gars.

Cette nuit là, Harry ne rêva pas de sa dulcinée. Il dormit très mal, son bras l'élançant douloureusement. Il avait fait l'erreur durant son sommeil de s'allonger dessus, et depuis, il lui envoyait des ondes de douleur. Dès l'aube, il se leva et décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Ça lui ferait du bien. Et peut-être que l'air froid calmerait sa blessure. Arrivé dans le parc, il marcha un peu, mais son bras lui était toujours douloureux. Le froid, au lieu de l'apaiser, n'avait fait que raviver la douleur. Il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Peut-être Pomfresh aurait-elle quelque chose pour calmer son bras.

-Bonjour, Madame Pomfresh ?

-Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

En voyant Harry qui se tenait le bras, elle comprit tout de suite.

-Il t'élance, c'est ça ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Laisse-moi voir ça.

Elle observa le bras.

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Mais tenez, prenez ceci. Elle lui donna quelques comprimés. Vous ne ressentirez plus la douleur, comme ça. Sauf si vous utilisez votre bras, bien sûr.

-Ok, merci beaucoup.

-Je ferais des recherches à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver le sort qui vous a été lancé. Faites de même de votre côté, d'accord ?

-Ça marche. Dès que j'aurais un peu de temps. J'y vais, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

Harry rentra le plus discrètement possible dans le dortoir. Ils étaient encore tous endormis. Ce serait parfait pour son plan. Il lança un _Assurdiato_ sur la pièce – il n'allait tout de même pas réveiller tout Poudlard- puis se lança un _Sonorus_. Il hurla alors :

-DEBOUT ! VOLDEMORT ATTAQUE !

La tête qu'ils firent le fit éclater de rire. Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond, l'air perdu et effrayé à la fois. Sirius s'empara de sa baguette, qui était cachée sous son oreiller.

-Voldemort ?

-Où ça ?

-Qui... que… quoi… ?

Puis ils avisèrent Harry, mort de rire.

-SIRAPOL ! Tu vas nous le payer !

Et ils se jetèrent sur lui. Cependant, leurs réflexes étaient lents, vu qu'ils venaient de se réveiller, et pas en douceur. Ainsi, lorsqu'Harry s'écarta de quelques pas, ils se foncèrent tous dessus, avant de tomber par terre.

-Salut, bien dormi les gars ? demanda-t-il, encore écroulé de rire. Puis il sortit et les attendit dans la salle commune. Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione le rejoignit.

-Salut toi ! dit-elle en souriant.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ? T'as pas bonne mine on dirait, répondit Hermione, soudainement inquiète.

Pui elle ajouta, en chuchotant :

-Ta cicatrice ?

-Non, pas cette fois. C'est mon bras. Il m'a élancé toute la nuit, mais ça va mieux, je suis allé voir Pomfresh. Par contre, toi, t'es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien… Il y a deux jours, tu étais vraiment mal, et là… plus rien. Comme si tu avais oublié.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, Harry. Mais la vie continue. Je préfèrerais juste… ne pas en parler, d'accord ?

-Comme tu veux. Mais si tu veux discuter, je suis là !

Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. C'est ainsi que Lily et Amy les retrouvèrent, serrés dans un fauteuil.

-Salut Harry !

-Lu' les filles !

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent une cavalcade dans les escaliers.

-Harry Sirapol, on va te tuer !

Le susnommé se leva, et courut vers la sortie tout en disant aux filles :

-Désolé, faut que j'y aille là !

Sirius arriva en premier dans la salle commune, le reste des maraudeurs sur ses talons.

-Où est-il ? cria-t-James.

-C'est pas la peine de hurler, on en sait rien ! cria Lily.

-Il vient juste de sortir ! Dit Hermione avec un sourire espiègle. Les maraudeurs se ruèrent vers la sortie.

-Pourquoi tu l'as vendu ? demanda Lily.

-Bah, c'est vraiment amusant de les voir se courir après, tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis, comme ça, James viendra te remercier tout à l'heure ! dit Hermione en souriant.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout, voyons ! Hein, Amy, dis lui je n'insinue rien du tout !

-Lily, elle n'insinue rien ! Dit la concernée en souriant.

-Rah, les filles, vous dites n'importe quoi !

-Mais on a rien dit ! Continua la blonde.

-Vous avez pensé trèèès fort alors ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim, moi !

Les trois filles se rendirent en riant dans la Grande Salle. En chemin, elles croisèrent les maraudeurs, qui passaient un savon à Harry. Ils l'avaient rattrapé et étaient en train de le chatouiller.

-Les gars, arrêtez ! Hey, fallait bien que je me venge, non ?

Enfin, les maraudeurs se calmèrent et James, Remus et Peter lui hurlèrent au visage :

-Nous, on t'avait rien fait !

-Ah oui ? Sirius aurait mit au point ces 2 blagues tout seul ? J'y crois pas !

James sourit et lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Mon vieux, tu as prouvé que t'étais digne de partager quelques uns de nos secrets !

-Vrai ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Hermione sourit. Elle savait que c'était important pour Harry de se savoir accepté par son père.

Enfin, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle et prirent un déjeuner copieux.

-Mais, les gars, comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver si vite ?

-Secret de Maraudeurs ! affirma Sirius.

Lily répliqua :

-Secret de maraudeur ? Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi pour faire croire que vous avez des trucs secrets ! C'est juste qu'Hermione t'a balancé !

Celle-ci dit :

-Non mais Lily, t'étais obligée de lui dire ? Maintenant il va vouloir se venger !

-Oups, désolé. Dit la rousse, n'ayant pas l'air d'être si désolée que ça, et affichant un sourire malicieux.

Hermione comprit. Elle se vengeait des allusions qu'elle avait faites sur James plus tôt ! Et elle sourit. Lily était vraiment une vraie tigresse !

-Tu sais quoi, Patmol ? On devrait leur trouver un surnom à ces deux là ! Proposa James.

-Et pourquoi pas… proposa Remus, les jumeaux infernaux !

Harry s'étrangla, tandis qu'Hermione recrachait son jus de citrouille.

-Pardon ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

Le groupe, qui tout d'abord avait été satisfait par l'idée, fut plus que surpris par leur réaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Peter.

-Vous avez bien dit… commença Harry.

-… jumeaux ? Termina Hermione.

-Euh… bah ouais. Confirma Sirius, complètement perdu.

-Vous êtes pas jumeaux ? demanda Lily.

-Vous trouvez qu'on se ressemble ? demanda Hermione.

Tout le groupe les fixa, cherchant des traits de ressemblance.

-C'est vrai que niveau physique, vous ne vous ressemblez pas tant que ça.

-Oui, mais niveau mental, vous êtes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde…

-Des faux-jumeaux ne sont pas sensés se ressembler. Affirma Lily.

-C'est vrai. Confirma Hermione.

-Et vous avez le même âge, et les mêmes parents, vous ne pouvez qu'être jumeaux. Continua Sirius.

-Non. Dit Harry. En fait, on n'est pas véritablement frère et sœur. J'ai été adopté.

Le visage des maraudeurs s'imprima une expression plus que surprise, leurs bouches formants presque un O parfait.

-Adopté ? murmura Amy.

-Oui. Mais je n'avais qu'un an, et Hermione et moi, on a vraiment tissé des liens fraternels. Ses parents sont également les miens.

-Et… comment ça se fait ? demanda Remus avec douceur.

-Mes vrais parents son décédés. Dans un accident de potions.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ça ne fait rien, vous savez. Ça fait vraiment longtemps, et j'ai quand même eu une vraie famille.

-C'est pour ça ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Hein ?

-Euh, non rien, laissez tomber.

Sirius venait de comprendre. Le fait qu'Harry détestât les potions ne le choquait plus. Ni le fait qu'il avait laissé échapper quelques larmes l'autre jour. Mais il ne dirait rien. Pour Harry.

-Woa, ça pour une nouvelle, s'en est une. Ça fait vraiment bizarre…

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, Potter ? Harry te dit qu'il a perdu ses parents à un an, et toi tout ce que tu retiens, c'est qu'il n'est pas le vrai frère d'Hermione ! Rah, tu m'énerves !

-Mais, Lily-jolie…

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Harry, je suis vraiment désolée pour tes parents.

Celui-ci sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. C'était vraiment déstabilisant. Sa mère lui disait qu'elle était désolée d'être morte ?

-Harry ? dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Viens. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dehors, dans le parc.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, oui. C'est juste que c'est vraiment… étrange. Et de les avoir là, plein de vie, à discuter et plaisanter avec moi… c'est trop, Hermione. C'est magnifique mais… je veux les sauver. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent !

Hermione l'enlaça.

-Harry. Lui chuchota-t-elle. Si tu veux qu'on arrête, qu'on parte, il n'y a pas de problème. On peut s'installer dans une autre époque.

-Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Mione. Je veux passer du temps avec eux. Même si ça fait mal.

Ils ne dirent rien, et restèrent là, enlacés.

-Dans ce cas, on doit y aller. À part si tu veux encore être en retard !

Harry sourit et ils s'élancèrent dans le château. À leur grande joie, ils retrouvèrent les maraudeurs à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

-Harry ? Je voulais m'excuser de… commença James, mais Harry l'interrompit :

-De rien, James. C'est bon, je vous ai dit, ça fait longtemps, j'ai oublié. J'ai de vrais parents, et une famille, ok ? Et je ne veux pas vous voir changer d'attitude envers moi ! Je suis toujours le même, ok ?

-Ok ! Alors, je peux faire ça ! Dit Sirius en le frappant sur la tête avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Non mais je rêve ! dit Harry.

Hermione remarqua tout de même qu'il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Ils continueraient à le traiter comme avant, et cela, il en était très heureux. Ils se rendirent donc en cours de DCFM. Sirius était déjà arrivé, et le regardait d'un air narquois. Mais Harry n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il se demandait comment allait être cette prof Jinkel. S'il allait assister à un vrai cours de DCFM pour une fois dans sa vie. Cette fois, Hermione prit place à côté de Sirius, Harry à côté de James, et Remus et Peter se retrouvèrent ensembles. Lily et Amy étaient quant à elles déjà arrivées. Harry remarqua que les serpentards faisaient également cours avec eux. Ça allait être explosif !

...

Alors comment va se passer ce premier cours de DCFM? Harry tiendra-t-il encore longtemps à ne rien faire pour tous les sauver? Et sa blessure restera-t-elle encore longtemps inaperçue? Harry et Hermione seront-ils découverts?

Envie soudaine de mettre les questions que vous vous posez sûrement ^^. Rien que pour faire durer le suspense :p. A la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur: Et bien, voici la suite des aventures de nos deux voyageurs temporels préférés. On voit enfin de quoi ils sont capables! Bref, bonne lecture! Oh, j'allais oublier. Il y a de fortes chances que je ne puisse pas publier la semaine prochaines, à cause des vacances, alors soit je publierai vendredi, ce qui ne serait pas trop mal ^^, soit ça sera repoussé à la semaine d'après. Allez, en attendant, voila un chapitre tout frais pour vous!

Petit résumé : Les maraudeurs viennent de découvrir qu'Harry a été adopté, et le cours de DCFM va commencer, en compagnie des serpentards.

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent…**

**...**

Chapitre 7:

Enfin, le professeur entra dans la salle. C'était une femme à l'air autoritaire. Elle se rendit à son bureau et demanda le silence. Harry l'observa alors qu'elle commençait à parler de sorts d'attaques. C'était une belle femme, aux cheveux d'un brun tirant sur le noir, les yeux bleus azur. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il était sûr qu'elle serait la meilleure prof de DCFM qu'il avait jamais eu. Enfin, il se concentra sur le cours.

-… l'_Expelliarmus _est le sort le plus courant et le plus simple à maitriser. J'espère donc que vous êtes tous capables de l'accomplir sans problème.

Elle vit quelques têtes acquiescer.

-Je veux m'assurer qu'absolument tout le monde maitrise ce sort. C'est très important. Surtout par les temps qui courent. Vous allez donc passer deux par deux ici et vous lancer le sort chacun à son tour. Je vous observerais. Pendant ce temps, les autres accomplirez le rituel habituel. Allons-y. Avery et Nott.

Harry échangea un regard surpris avec Hermione. Le rituel habituel ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Alors que tout le monde se levait et déplaçait sa table sur les côtés de la salle, libérant de la place au milieu, Harry interrogea James.

-Euh, au risque de te paraître ignorant, c'est quoi le « rituel habituel » ?

-Ah oui, vous êtes pas au courant. En fait, à chaque cours, la prof nous donne du temps pour qu'on s'entraine au sort du patronus.

Il interpréta mal l'air surpris d'Hermione et de Harry, et leur expliqua :

-C'est un sort qui permet d'éloigner les détraqueurs. Quand il est suffisamment puissant, il prend la forme d'un animal. On s'en sert aussi comme messager. Pour le moment, personne n'a encore réussi à en créer.

-Oh, d'accord. Dit Harry.

Il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire. Ce sortilège était quelque chose de très facile pour lui. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione. Elle lui fit discrètement comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas montrer qu'ils connaissaient ce sortilège. Il acquiesça et s'évertua à trouver des souvenirs tristes en tentant de faire apparaitre un Patronus. Il observa les autres élèves, et remarqua que seuls peu d'entre eux arrivaient à faire apparaitre de la fumée dorée de leur baguette.

-Harry Sirapol et James Potter.

Harry échangea un sourire avec James et rejoignit son professeur. Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre et la prof demanda à James d'exécuter le sort. Harry devait quand à lui adopter une posture défensive.

-Expelliarmus !

Harry évita facilement le sort, et quand il entendit son père enchainer sur un deuxième expelliarmus, il ne fit cette fois rien pour l'éviter, feignant avoir été pris par surprise.

-Bien. À vous Sirapol.

Harry reprit sa place initiale et lança un expelliarmus. Il trouvait cet exercice inutile, et ennuyant à souhait. Tout le monde est sensé connaître l'expelliarmus en 7ème année ! Mais il ne dit rien. James, au lieu de simplement éviter le sort, lança un _Protego._ Harry ne put que voir, impuissant, son rayon d'expelliarmus traverser sans problème le bouclier et atteindre James de plein fouet. La prof n'afficha même pas un air surpris, tandis que tous les autres élèves qui les avaient observés, curieux de voir le nouveau à l'œuvre, étaient bouche bée. Comment le sortilège avait-il pu traverser le bouclier de James ? Ils ne comprenaient pas.

-Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda James, alors qu'Harry lui rendait sa baguette.

-Fait quoi ?

-Ton sortilège ! Il m'a atteint !

-Et bien, j'en sais rien. Peut-être que ton bouclier n'était pas assez puissant.

Chaque élève commentait ce qu'il s'était passé sous ses yeux, ce qui produisit un vacarme épouvantable. Et Harry se dit qu'Hermione avait raison. S'ils s'extasiaient ainsi sur un petit expelliarmus qui traverse un bouclier, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient s'ils avaient idée de leur puissance ? Ils devaient vraiment garder leurs secrets cachés.

-Silence ! Ordonna la prof, et tous se turent. Ce que ce jeune homme a fait n'est pas un exploit. C'est quelque chose que je voulais vous apprendre cette année. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire, mais c'est largement faisable. Et je ne tolèrerais plus ce genre d'attitude dans ma classe ! Ce n'est pas un marché, où chacun commente un fait, compris ?

Personne ne broncha.

-Bien. Hermione Sirapol et Sirius Black, c'est à vous.

À nouveau, tout le monde les observa. Mais il ne se passa rien de spécial.

-Bien, dit la prof après avoir vérifié que tout le monde savait lancer l'_Expelliarmus_. Ainsi, en cas d'attaque, j'attends de vous que vous sachiez vous défendre ! L'_Expelliarmus _est parfait pour ça. Ainsi que le _stupéfix._ Nous allons maintenant aborder les sortilèges informulés, et le prochain cours sera consacré à la pratique.

Le cours ne fut plus que théorique, et on entendit rien d'autre que le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. La professeur retint Harry et Hermione à la fin de l'heure. Ceux-ci supposèrent que comme McGonnagal, elle voulait les « tester ». Elle attendit que tout le monde soit parti avant de jeter un _assurdiato_ sur la salle, ce qui surprit les deux gryffondors.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'assure seulement que personne n'entende notre conversation.

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

-Je dois vous avouer que je suis plutôt déçue. Continua-t-elle.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry. Déçue de quoi ? Vous ne nous connaissez même pas !

Étrangement, elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme Drago avait l'habitude de le faire avant de leur dire qu'ils étaient stupides.

-Dumbledore m'a mise au courant. À propos de votre… voyage, dirons nous.

Harry et Hermione étaient bouche bée. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le directeur n'avait pas gardé le secret. Personne n'aurait dû savoir !

-Ne faites pas cette tête là. Il m'a dit que votre but était de vous entrainer pour devenir plus puissants. Mais disons que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir devant moi des élèves comme les autres. Dit-elle avec une note de tristesse dans la voix.

Cela toucha Hermione, qui s'empressa de lui expliquer :

-Je ne pense pas que nous soyons des élèves comme les autres. Nous avons des capacités et des connaissances qu'ils n'ont pas. Cependant, nous ne le montrons pas. Nous nous faisons passer pour des élèves comme les autres, et apparemment, ça fonctionne bien !

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Dans ce cas, j'aimerai connaitre votre véritable niveau ! Ensuite, on fixera les heures durant lesquelles on pourra s'entrainer !

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous êtes vraiment de notre côté ? demanda Harry, à la surprise d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas à la solde de Voldemort ? Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance et vous dévoiler notre puissance et nos faiblesses ?

-Vous avez raison. On ne se connaît pas. Vous ne savez rien de moi, et pour les mêmes raisons, je ne vous dévoilerai rien. Mais nous avons quelque chose en commun. La confiance de Dumbledore.

Après un moment de silence, Harry acquiesça.

-Très bien. Et qu'allez-vous nous enseigner ?

-Tout dépendra de vos compétences. Je pensais commencer avec la magie sans baguettes, si ce n'est pas un niveau trop élevé pour vous.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. La prof leur proposait de commencer par ce qu'ils avaient appris à faire au tout début !

-Aurais-je dit quelque chose d'hilarant ? Si ça vous paraît trop hors de votre portée, on fera des choses plus basiques.

Cela n'aida en rien nos deux jeunes héros qui éclatèrent encore plus de rire. Et Merlin, que ça faisait du bien de rire comme ça ! Harry réussit à dire, entre deux éclats, avant évidemment de s'effondrer de rire :

-Basique… comme… des… Expelliarmus ?

Cela les fit repartir à nouveau dans leurs éclats, ils en eurent les larmes aux yeux. Peu à peu, Hermione se calma, elle avait vu le visage colérique de la prof.

-Désolé, mais, c'est que ça fait vraiment du bien !

-De vous moquer de moi et de mes cours ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Affirma Hermione. C'est juste que la magie sans baguette nous rappelle de bons souvenirs. C'est par là qu'on a vraiment commencé notre entrainement. C'était il y a deux ans.

-Deux ans ? Vous voulez dire… en 5ème année ? C'est totalement impossible !

-Non, non, pourquoi 5ème année ? C'était sensé être la septième. Dit Harry.

-Harry, réfléchit. Elle a fait 7-2 ! Professeur, en réalité, nous avons 19 ans, mais nous faisons semblant d'en avoir 17.

-Oh, je vois. Répondit-elle alors qu'elle ne voyait rien du tout, mais qui en avait marre de les voir se moquer d'elle. Bon, on peut s'y mettre ?

Les gryffondors acquiescèrent, ils s'étaient calmés et se concentraient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Battez vous en duel. Je vous observerai.

-Ok.

Ils étaient habitués à ce genre d'entrainement. Ils se préparèrent donc de façon mécanique. Hermione fit apparaitre des matelas sur les murs, et autour d'eux, leur empêchant de se blesser gravement. Ensuite, ils se firent face et ouvrirent le feu.

-_Stupefix _! Hurla Hermione.

-_Protego _!

Ils commençaient en douceur. Ensuite viendraient les sorts dangereux.

-_Expelliarmus_ !

Hermione évita le sort et lança un _Jambencoton_. Harry l'évita, mais elle enchaina avec un _silencio_, qui l'obligerait à utiliser des sortilèges informulés, qu'il ne put éviter. L'affaire se corsa alors pour Hermione, qui adorait ça. Harry la menaçait de sa baguette, et elle ne savait quand il agirait. C'est pour ça qu'elle utilisa la légilimencie. Elle savait qu'Harry n'était pas doué en occlumentie et vit les coups qu'il préparait. Un rayon violet jaillit de sa baguette, qu'elle évita facilement, de même que pour les trois sorts suivants. Hermione également enchainait les sorts, sans qu'Harry ne soit jamais touché. Il était rapide et tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Soudain, il en eut marre des sortilèges informulés, et se libéra discrètement du _Silencio_. Il ne laissa pas Hermione voir cette information dans son esprit, et continua quelques secondes à enchainer sort sur sort informulé, qu'Hermione évitait inlassablement. Soudain, il cria :

-_Expelliarmus _! Hermione, surprise, ne put éviter le sort qu'elle se prit de plein fouet.

Elle fonça dans un matelas et perdit sa baguette. Elle n'en fut pas découragée pour autant. Il y avait encore la magie sans baguette. D'un geste de la main, elle fit léviter Harry et tenta de la faire foncer dans un mur, bien entendu recouvert de matelas, pour le sonner. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, et d'un coup de baguette, annula son sort avant de lui lancer un _Petrificus Totalus_ qu'Hermione dévia facilement en produisant un bouclier. Cependant, la magie sans baguette demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et elle voulait la reprendre. Elle lança donc un _Accio_, mais vit qu'Harry tenait fermement sa baguette en main et ne la laissa pas s'échapper. Elle prit alors les grands moyens, et lui lança un _Sectumsempra _bien senti. De toute façon, il savait le guérir facilement. Elle y mit toute sa puissance, espérant le déconcentrer un moment pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa baguette. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de son adversaire et sur sa magie qui le prévenait du danger imminent. Alors que le sort se dirigeait vers lui, non sous forme de rayon, mais de brouillard épais, il plaça ses deux mains devant lui et, sans sa baguette, créa un bouclier qui le dissipa autour de lui. Ensuite, rapidement, il sauta juste devant Hermione avant de lui lancer une salve de pouvoir mineure qui la mit K.O.

-Alors, Mione, encore perdu ? Tu te fais toujours avoir ! Dit-il en souriant, après lui avoir fait reprendre connaissance.

-C'est de la triche ! Ta puissance magique est supérieure à la mienne, c'est tout ! Dit-elle d'un air faussement boudeur.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. La prof les regardait, éberluée. Ces enfants étaient plus puissants que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé depuis que Dumbledore lui avait confié la vérité. Ils viennent de tenir devant elle un combat acharné et juste après, ils rient comme si de rien n'était. Ils sont vraiment spéciaux, se dit-elle. Et le gamin a su libérer une salve de pouvoir. Ce qui signifie qu'il sait maitriser sa magie. Et elle… mon Dieu qu'elle lui a fait peur en lançant ce _Sectumsempra_ à pleine puissance sur son frère. C'est tout de même de la magie noire, et apparemment, ils la maitrisent également. Il fallait qu'elle discute avec eux. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant leur attention. Ceux-ci la regardèrent, surpris. Ils en avaient presque oublié sa présence ! Mais soudain, Harry se plia en deux de douleur. Hermione vit avec horreur son torse se couvrir de sang. Mais étrangement, Harry se tenait le bras gauche, et ne semblait pas faire cas des blessures de son torse. En un éclair, Hermione comprit. Elle se lança sur Harry, déchira sa chemise et prononça le contresort du _sectumsempra_. Elle vit avec soulagement que les plaies se refermaient peu à peu. La prof était à côté d'elle, également agenouillée près d'Harry, lui faisant boire une potion. En voyant l'air interrogateur de la gryffondor, la prof s'expliqua :

-C'est un antidouleur. Ça le calmera.

Après quelques secondes, Harry se détendit et se redressa.

-C'était quoi, ça ? Comment se fait-il que le sectumsempra n'ait agit que maintenant ?

-Je pense… dit Hermione, que c'est à cause de ton bras. Il est imprégné de magie noire. Le sectumsempra est un sort de magie noire. Et tu l'as repoussé en partie avec ton bras. Ce sera comme si… comme s'il l'avait simplement retardé. Peut-être qu'il l'a absorbé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me renseignerai à la bibliothèque.

-Jetez vos baguettes ! Hurla la prof, en les menaçant de la sienne.

-Pardon ? demanda Hermione, éberluée.

Elle ne posa pas de questions et posa sa baguette au sol. De toute façon, elle pouvait toujours utiliser la magie sans baguette. Harry fit de même, encore trop fatigué pour répliquer acerbement.

-Je vais vous emmener chez le professeur Dumbledore. Lui, saura quoi faire de vous.

-Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici temps que vous ne vous serez pas expliquée. Dit Harry avec un calme olympien.

-Vous êtes des mangemorts !

Harry se leva brusquement, furieux, et en 2 secondes, il avait sa baguette sur la gorge de la prof.

- Traitez-moi de tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais jamais de mangemort !

-Harry ! Laisse-la !

-Hermione ! Elle nous traite de…

-Je sais ! Mais c'est une professeur ! Tu lui dois le respect. Et son raisonnement se tient.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui faire croire une chose pareille ?

La prof, énervée qu'on parle d'elle comme elle n'était pas là, répondit :

-Vous dites que votre bras gauche est empreint de magie noire ! Et vous semblez aussi la maitriser !

Harry la relâcha, pantelant.

-Ce n'est pas la marque des Ténèbres que j'ai au bras, vous vous trompez. Tenez, regardez.

Il souleva alors sa manche, et les deux femmes fixèrent son bras avec effroi. Une fine ligne était tracée de son coude au milieu de sa main, mais ce n'était pas une cicatrice comme une autre. Non, en ce moment, elle était entourée de cloques et de pus, et du sang s'en échappait.

-C'est pas joli, hein ?

-Harry ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était dans cet état ?

-D'habitude elle n'est pas comme ça. Enfin, pas à ce point. Là, ça doit être à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Comment vous êtes vous fait cette blessure ?

-Je ne peux rien dire.

-Et Mme Pomfresh ne peut rien pour vous ?

-Elle m'a donné de quoi calmer la douleur. Mais pour que je puisse utiliser mon bras convenablement, il faudrait que je connaisse le sort qu'on m'a jeté pour en trouver le contre sort.

-Tu aurais presque pu me prévenir !

-Désolé, Mione, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Je pourrai chercher, si vous voulez. J'ai pas mal de bouquins là-dessus, je jetterai un œil.

-Merci beaucoup. Mais sinon, vous en dites quoi, de notre combat ? Demanda Harry pour éviter d'avoir à essuyer la colère d'Hermione.

-J'en dis que vous êtes plus puissants que ce que j'avais imaginé. Et que vous avez raison de le cacher.

Hermione hocha la tête, en signe d'assentiment.

-Bien sûr, vous pourrez encore vous améliorer. En vous entrainant beaucoup. Je vais vous préparer un programme qu'on suivra pendant quelques mois. Mais pour ça, il faut que j'en sache plus sur vos capacités. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Harry.

-Ok. Alors, Mr Sirapol, je voudrais d'abord savoir si vous savez lancer de plus fortes salves de pouvoir ?

-Oui. Mais ça m'épuise beaucoup. Je ne m'en sers que pour assommer les adversaires tenaces.

-D'accord. Vous savez donc que ce n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel on peut jouer. Vous, miss, savez vous le faire ?

-Oh, euh… et bien, non, je ne le maitrise pas vraiment. Il m'est arrivé une fois ou deux de le réussir. Seulement lorsque je suis en vrai combat.

-Ok, on pourra le travailler. Je ne me trompe pas en disant que votre frère est plus puissant que vous ?

-Non, c'est ça, il est plus puissant. On a tout deux suivi le même entrainement.

-Savez-vous lancer les impardonnables ?

-Oui. Mais on n'en use jamais. Répondit Harry. La seule fois où j'en utiliserais sera pour…

Hermione l'interrompit :

-Pour rien Harry !

-Oui, t'as raison, pour rien.

La prof les regarda bizarrement :

-Vous ne voulez pas dévoiler le futur, c'est ça ?

Devant leurs mines gênées, elle continua :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis pratiquement certaine que vous voulez faire tout ça pour tuer Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Comme vous l'avez dit, dit Hermione, on ne veut pas dévoiler le futur. On ne vous dira pas la raison pour laquelle on fait tout ça. C'est juste impossible.

-Oui, oui, je sais, mais j'ai le droit de penser, non ? Bref, je vais réfléchir à un entrainement pour vous, et au prochain cours, je vous donnerai les horaires. Oh, une dernière chose. Vous connaissez le sortilège du patronus ?

-Évidemment. C'est un des premiers que j'ai connu. Répondit Harry.

Et, un coup de baguette et une formule magique plus tard, apparut un cerf. Son cerf. Hermione fit de même, et une magnifique loutre argentée se mit à faire le tour de la salle en sautillant. Puis, ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

-C'est excellent. Quand l'avez-vous appris ?

-Moi en 3ème année. Répondit Harry.

Devant l'air hébété de sa prof, il expliqua :

-Oui, car les détraqueurs en avaient après moi. Et mon prof de DCFM de l'époque m'a appris à m'en protéger.

-Vous aussi ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

-Non, je l'ai appris en 5ème année.

-Le même prof de DCFM ?

-Non non, la malédiction perdure toujours là bas ! En fait, c'est Harry qui me l'a appris.

-Mr Sirapol, à 15 ans, vous a enseigné ce sortilège ?

-Exactement. Disons que le prof qu'on avait n'était vraiment qu'une incapable et qu'Harry s'est improvisé prof. Bref, c'est une très longue histoire qui n'a pas lieu d'être racontée. Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ? Parce que les autres vont finir par revenir ici pour voir si on y serait pas encore, et on serait dans de beaux draps !

-Non non, c'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Ok, et merci beaucoup.

Les deux gryffondors sortirent de la salle.

…

En sortant du cours de DCFM, Remus se posait des questions sur Harry et Hermione. Certes, il les trouvait très sympas et gentils. Ils se sont facilement intégrés au groupe et ne posent pas de problème. Ils aiment s'amuser et rient de tout, ce qui joue en leur faveur. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Ses sens exacerbés lui criaient haut et fort qu'ils cachaient quelque chose d'important. Qu'ils mentaient sur beaucoup de choses. Mais en même temps, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le loup en lui avait d'emblée accepté Harry. Dans son antre, son dortoir. Alors qu'avec James, Sirius et Peter, il lui avait fallu un temps pour s'adapter, le loup l'empêchant de dormir, restant sur ses gardes, ne voulant pas les lâcher du regard. Et Remus trouvait cela plus que troublant. Mais il ne saurait y apporter de réponse, et avait décidé de faire l'impasse là-dessus et de s'en réjouir. Le loup avait directement fait confiance à Harry, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Mais ce qu'il s'était passé en cours avait réveillé la curiosité de Remus. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'Harry ait réussi à toucher James malgré le bouclier qui l'intriguait. Non, en fait, il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils soient doués en DCFM. Car il avait senti leur puissance. Dès leur rencontre, il avait senti leur magie à plein nez, la puissance de Harry était phénoménale, il le savait. Il en avait même eut un petit aperçu le premier jour de leur rencontre, alors qu'une porte les séparait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils soient doués. Mais rien. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Ils ne savaient pas faire un patronus, ni éviter un petit expelliarmus. Mais soudain, il comprit. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient doués ! Ils ne le montraient simplement pas ! Mais pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-il. Il n'y a rien de mal à être meilleur que les autres… Peut-être qu'ils se cachent de quelqu'un.

Remus décida qu'il n'en parlerait pas. À personne. Il ne saurait faire comprendre ces choses à ses amis, et n'avait de toute façon pas envie de discuter du loup qui sommeille en lui. Il se contenterait de noter tous leurs comportements étranges jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à reconstituer les pièces du puzzle et alors à ce moment il improvisera avec ce qu'il aura. Car une chose était sûre. Ces deux là cachaient un secret énorme, et il voulait le découvrir.

Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle et s'installèrent pour manger. Il observa ses amis et vit avec stupeur que Lily et Amy s'étaient jointes à eux. Au moins se dit-il, leur présence aura rapproché Lily de James, alors que ça nous semblait plus qu'improbable. Il remarqua que la rousse semblait également dans la lune.

Et effectivement, depuis leur conversation du matin, Lily se posait beaucoup de questions. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne comprenait, et elle détestait ce sentiment. Harry et Hermione étaient bien sûr au cœur de ses interrogations. Ils étaient vraiment des personnes sympas à qui il est facile de faire confiance. Ils semblaient pleins de joie de vivre, mais en même temps, elle avait maintes fois vu Harry avec un regard empli de douleur. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il l'avait dévisagée comme si elle était le plus beau cadeau du monde. Mais les fois suivantes, lorsqu'il ne se savait pas observé, elle apercevait une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux, de mélancolie. Mais pas seulement avec elle. Non, lorsqu'il voyait James et Sirius blaguer ou en regardant Remus travailler studieusement, il avait également ce regard étrange. Mais elle ne savait l'expliquer et cela la frustrait. Mais ce matin, en apprenant que sa vie n'était pas toute rose, elle avait compris. Il voyait en eux ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il avait été élevé par ses vrais parents. Et cela la chagrinait beaucoup. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire et elle le savait. Peut-être devrait-elle lui parler. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et savait qu'Harry le prendrait mal, pensant qu'elle le prenait par pitié.

Et puis, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la dérangeait chez ces deux là. Elle savait qu'ils avaient perdu leurs parents, mais ils n'en paraissaient pas tellement affectés. Ils continuaient à vivre leur vie comme si de rien n'était, plaisantant et travaillant, sans jamais laisser entrevoir leur chagrin. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à ce matin. En se réveillant, elle avait entendu des bruits étouffés. Elle avait vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Elle était en larmes dans son lit. Elle s'était doucement approchée d'elle et l'avait enlacée, la réconfortant comme elle le pouvait. Après s'être calmée, Hermione lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à Harry. Lily, bien que surprise avait accepté, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Quel problème cela aurait-il posé qu'Harry sache qu'elle était triste pour leurs parents ? Et lui-même n'en semblait que peu affecté, alors qu'il affirmait haut et fort qu'ils étaient ses parents.

En bref, elle n'y comprenait rien mais les trouvait très sympas et était prête à leur accorder son amitié. Ils n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible et aimaient s'amuser avec eux. Elle décida de cesser de s'interroger et de les prendre comme ils étaient, avec leurs mystères et leurs secrets. Après tout, qui n'en a pas ?

Fière de cette résolution, elle se reconnecta à la réalité et remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle s'était jointe au groupe des maraudeurs. Non, mais quelle idée ! Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Peter :

-C'est bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas encore revenus, non ?

-C'est vrai que ça fait pas mal de temps qu'ils sont avec elle. Répondit Sirius.

Lily comprit vite qu'ils parlaient des nouveaux. Qui d'autre ?

-Peut-être qu'ils discutent de ce qu'Harry a réussi à faire. Dit James, encore impressionné.

Car il savait que son bouclier n'était pas défectueux, il s'était concentré, puisqu'il savait exactement quoi éviter et à quel moment le sort arriverait à lui. Et il ne comprenait pas comment Harry, sans avoir eu connaissance du fait qu'il allait produire un bouclier, avait justement lancé un sort assez puissant pour le traverser.

-Je ne crois pas. Dit Remus. La prof n'avait pas l'air si impressionnée que ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font depuis plus d'une heure avec elle ? insista Sirius.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus avec elle. Dit simplement Amy. Puis, en voyant l'air surpris de James et Sirius, elle continua. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être, juste _peut-être,_ ils avaient besoin de passer un moment seul ? Entre la conversation de ce matin, et la mort récente de leurs parents, ils ont bien le droit de se retrouver un peu non ?

-Amy a raison. Dit Lily. Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours tout savoir sur eux ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, Lily-Jolie. On est juste un peu curieux de savoir qu'ils restent si longtemps avec elle, c'est tout.

La gryffondor, agacée par l'emploi de ce nom, se leva de table, rapidement suivie par Amy et se rendit à la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? se lamenta James.

-T'inquiète ! Dit Sirius. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt tomber dans tes filets ! Les signes sont là !

-Les signes ? s'étonna James, alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien de quel genre de « signes » Sirius allait parler.

-Déjà ça fait bientôt une semaine qu'elle ne t'a pas baffé. C'est un bon point. Ensuite, elle ne t'évite plus comme la peste. Depuis qu'Harry et Hermione sont là, elle reste avec nous. Ce qui fait que peu à peu, elle va t'apprécier !

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr !

-Sirius a raison, James. Lily passe plus de temps avec nous, ce qui fait qu'elle va nous connaitre mieux, et qu'elle arrêtera de te prendre pour un idiot arrogant. Dit Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Surtout que toutes les filles succombent toujours à ton charme ! Ajouta Peter.

-Un tour dans le parc ? proposa Remus. Il nous reste encore une heure de libre avant le cours de potion.

-Pourquoi pas !

Les quatre garçons sortirent tout en discutant de Quidditch.

…

À peine étaient-ils sortis de la classe de DCFM qu'Hermione empoigna Harry et le colla contre un mur :

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Le survivant, complètement désarçonné face au comportement de son amie, ne réagit pas.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De quoi je parle ? De ta blessure ! Quand comptais-tu m'apprendre qu'elle ne guérirait pas temps qu'on n'aurait pas trouvé LE sortilège qui t'a été lancé ? Tu crois qu'on va le trouver comme ça, facilement ?

- Mione, calme-toi. Et relâche-moi s'il te plait.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas temps que tu n'auras pas compris qu'on forme une équipe ! On doit tout se dire, si on veut arriver à quelque chose ! Pas garder des secrets inutiles !

-Ok, j'ai compris. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? demanda Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

Hermione le relâcha et le fixa :

-Je vais de ce pas fouiller tout les livres de la bibliothèque. Et je n'en sortirais pas temps que je n'aurais pas trouvé ce fichu sort.

Elle fit volte-face et commença à partir, mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

-Ces recherches peuvent attendre. Devant l'air scandalisé d'Hermione, il continua : Je sais pas toi, mais moi, après ce combat acharné, j'ai le ventre qui crie famine !

-Ok, juste le temps d'avaler un sandwiche. Dit la brune, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se rendirent donc à la Grande Salle qui était pratiquement vide. Tous les élèves avaient déjà mangé, et étaient maintenant en cours. Sauf pour ceux qui étaient libres, évidemment.

-Il va falloir qu'on oriente nos recherches… Résumons. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ce sort ? réfléchit Hermione en se servant de la salade.

-Il provoque une blessure imprégnée de magie noire… commença Harry.

-Dont la douleur ne peut être calmée… enchaina-t-elle.

-Qui absorbe les sorts noirs…

-Pour les activer par la suite.

-On doit avoir accès à la réserve. Dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils savaient tout deux que tout livre parlant de magie noire était prohibé à Poudlard.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore… commença Hermione.

-Oui. Affirma Harry. Il acceptera.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. C'est déjà bien qu'il nous ait facilement acceptés à Poudlard. Mais quant à nous faire confiance au point de consulter des livres de magie noire… J'en doute.

Harry regarda pensivement ses carottes.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne nous connait pas vraiment. Mais en voyant ma blessure, il comprendra que…

Hermione le coupa, et dit dans un murmure :

-On ne trouvera rien à la bibliothèque.

Puis elle haussa la voix :

-On ne trouvera rien à la bibliothèque !

Harry la regarda éberlué. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

-Je croyais que tu ne sortirai pas de la biblio temps que tu n'aurais pas trouvé ce sort.

-Ce n'est pas ça Harry ! J'y resterai des années s'il y avait des chances de le trouver. Le sort n'est dans aucun de ces livres, Harry. C'est Voldemort qui l'a inventé.

-Pardon ?

-C'est logique Harry ! Crois-tu qu'étant étudiant il ait eut accès à la réserve pour ça ? Si oui, crois-tu qu'il s'en serait miraculeusement rappelé justement lors de la bataille finale ? Non. Je suis sûre d'une chose, Harry. Voldemort a prévu ce sort pour toi. Il voulait te faire souffrir. Et cela se voit que c'est un sort de sa spécialité.

-Comment ça ? murmura Harry.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de dire ça. Mais pour lui, c'est comme s'il t'avait marqué. Comme ses mangemorts. Le bras gauche infesté de magie noire. Qui peut te faire souffrir à tout moment. Mais il ne voulait pas t'appliquer la marque. Il t'a réservé un traitement de faveur, comme toujours.

-Je crois que je vais vomir. Dit Harry en courant.

Hermione le suivit jusqu'aux toilettes. En chemin, ils croisèrent les maraudeurs qui les suivirent. Harry entra en trombe dans les toilettes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Peter.

Hermione reprit son souffle en réfléchissant à cent à l'heure. Étaient-ils obligés de tomber justement sur eux ?

-Rien. Il a dû trop se goinfrer ! Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Tout de même… commença Sirius avant d'être interrompu par Hermione :

-Bon, ok. Il a vraiment trop mangé. Mais un des sorts qu'il a reçu lors de la bataille a affecté son métabolisme et… Elle fit semblant d'être sur le point de craquer.

-Je comprends. Dit Sirius. T'inquiète, il se remettra !

-Ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit !

-Ok.

-Promettez-le moi s'il vous plait.

-C'est promis Hermione, tu as la parole des Maraudeurs ! Dit Sirius d'un air solennel.

À peine avait-elle donné son explication que James et Remus entrèrent dans les toilettes. Les deux autres étaient restés derrière, l'un sachant pertinemment qu'il ne saurait comment réagir, l'autre sentant que sa présence irriterait le brun.

Harry s'était rué dans la salle d'eau. Il avait à peine remarqué que les maraudeurs les avaient rejoints lors de leur course effrénée. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Voldemort l'avait marqué. Bien sûr, il le soupçonnait. Mais se l'entendre dire était autre chose. C'était rendre cette vérité réelle. C'était affirmer ce qu'il redoutait. Il s'était donc rué dans la salle d'eau, persuadé qu'il allait rejeter son repas. Il s'appuya sur un lavabo et tenta de calmer les tremblements de son corps. En vain. Il l'avait marqué. Cette idée le révulsait. Il se sentait sale. Et son bras l'élançait atrocement. Il tenait à deux mains le lavabo et cela lui causait une douleur infinie. Mais en aucun cas il ne voulait le lâcher. Ce serait comme… abandonner. Avouer qu'il était faible et que Voldemort avait eut raison de lui. Il ne voulait pas. Il tiendrait ce lavabo autant de temps qu'il le voudrait. Il…

-Harry ? demanda James, inquiet.

Cela sembla tirer le survivant de sa torpeur. Mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Ne recevant aucune réponse, James reprit :

-Tout va bien ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Les deux amis s'inquiétèrent. Remus tenta une autre approche. Il s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

-Ça va aller, Harry ?

Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le regarda sans vraiment le voir. Remus vit tant de détresse dans ce regard qu'il voulut prendre Harry dans ses bras et le réconforter, puis aller tuer ceux qui l'avaient causée. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, car Harry cligna des yeux et retrouva son regard habituel, quoiqu'un peu blasé.

-Oui, ce n'est rien. Allez en cours, je vous rejoindrai.

-On peut t'accompagner.

-Non, ça ira. Dit-il d'une vois ferme. Sortez.

-Pas temps que tu n'iras pas mieux. Dit le lycanthrope d'une voix douce.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête allait exploser tant son bras lui envoyait des signaux douloureux. Il voulait hurler, s'enfuir, mourir même, tout sauf cette douleur. Mais il se l'interdisait. Voldemort ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Il pouvait passer outre cette douleur.

-Lâche ce lavabo. Continua Remus sur le même ton.

Harry tremblait. Il sentait que ses jambes allaient le lâcher, mais il ne cèderait pas.

-Partez.

Doucement, Remus lui prit les mains. Il tenta de les retirer du lavabo, en vain. Il allait utiliser sa force animale, il devait calmer Harry et le reconnecter à la réalité. Mais le brun dit :

-N'use pas ta force contre moi, Remus. Laisse-moi et partez.

Cela le désarçonna. Pouvait-il savoir ? Impossible. Il a dit ça comme ça, en sentant qu'il voulait le forcer à lâcher ce foutu lavabo. Remus sentait Harry tendu à l'extrême, mettant toutes ses forces à tenir le lavabo, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et il ne savait que faire pour le calmer. Il comprit alors qu'une seule personne pouvait les aider. Il sortit en courant des toilettes, et vit avec soulagement qu'Hermione était encore là.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Remus ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si longs ?

-C'est Harry, il… il est cramponné à ce lavabo. Et on dirait qu'il souffre… je ne sais pas vraiment. Viens voir par toi-même.

Ils se ruèrent dans la salle d'eau.

-Oh, Harry !

Elle se jeta sur lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Calme-toi. Et lâche ce lavabo.

-Non. Dit Harry, obstiné.

- Lâche-le.

Harry allait craquer, elle le sentait. Elle jeta un œil sur les deux garçons présents qui comprirent qu'il valait mieux qu'ils partent. Ce qu'ils firent.

-Je suis assez fort pour ça.

-Harry. Tu n'as rien à prouver. À personne. Arrête de te faire souffrir.

-Il m'a marqué, tu comprends ça ? Il m'a sali à jamais ! Je suis un être faible, comme ses mangemorts !

Hermione le gifla pour le faire réagir.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Cette marque qu'il t'a faite, ce n'est pas une marque de soumission ou d'obéissance Harry ! C'est une marque qui montre toutes tes souffrances ! Une marque que tu n'as pas désirée, mais qui fait désormais partie de toi et que tu dois accepter ! Elle prouve ton combat et ton courage !

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras. Peu à peu, il relâcha le lavabo et l'enlaça à son tour.

-Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais connue Harry. Je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Crois en toi. Et arrête de vouloir te prouver des choses. Tu n'en as pas besoin pour savoir que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et chaque fois que tu en douteras, viens me voir. Je te le dirais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta tête !

Pour toute réponse, il la serra encore plus.

…

Impressions?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages!

Note de l'auteur: Comme je vous avais prévenu, je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt, j'étais en vacances chez la famille, donc pas d'ordi, pas d'internet. Franchement, vous avez eu de la chance que je puisse publier aujourd'hui, mais bon, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie ^^. Ah oui, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews! Je suis quelque peu déçu du nombre très limité de reviews que je reçois, mais bon, peut-être ma fic n'est pas géniale ^^. Bref, je suis heureuse de chasue reviex laissée! Merci à ceux qui en laissent depuis le début. Bref, place à l'histoire, comme toujours!

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent**

**...**

Chapitre 8:

-Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Sirius.

James et Remus venaient d'arriver devant la salle de potions. Ils n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole tout au long du chemin, perdus dans leurs pensées. James répondit :

-Il est avec Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'était un peu étrange en fait…

-Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir alors j'ai appelé Hermione. Elle était en train de le calmer quand elle nous a demandé de les laisser seuls.

-Oh, je vois. J'espère qu'il ira mieux. Dit Sirius.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur arriva et les fit entrer. Alors qu'ils venaient juste de s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent, rouges d'avoir couru, et se placèrent comme la fois précédente. Sirius jeta un œil interrogatif à Harry qui lui fit un sourire rassurant, bien qu'il ne fût pas encore tout à fait calmé, surtout que sa blessure l'élançait à nouveau. Enfin, il ne s'en étonnait pas, après ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Harry, tu es sûr que ça va mieux ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est passé. J'ai dû avaler un truc qui n'est pas passé c'est tout.

Sirius fut tenté de lui dire qu'ils savaient à propos du sort, mais se retint. Ils avaient fait une promesse à Hermione, et il comprenait parfaitement qu'Harry ne veuille pas qu'ils sachent. Lui-même ne parlait pas beaucoup des sujets douloureux avec ses frères de cœur. Ils passèrent donc le reste de l'heure à confectionner une potion tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Principalement de Poudlard et des nombreux secrets que le château renferme. Sirius remarqua qu'Harry n'utilisait pas sa main gauche, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Peut-être avait-il d'autres séquelles dues à la bataille. Mais peut-être pas, se dit-il. Car il était sûr de l'avoir vu s'en servir la fois passée. Il supposa que ça n'était qu'un effet de son imagination et ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail.

…

Severus fut éberlué lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione prenait place à côté de lui sans y avoir été forcée. Le remarquant, Hermione lui fit un sourire chaleureux qui le troubla au plus haut point. C'était quoi le problème de cette fille ?

La gryffondor avait décidé de se rapprocher de Severus. Voir qu'il était toujours seul lui faisait de la peine. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour elle, et ils avaient partagé beaucoup de secrets. Le voir ainsi, si seul, si plongé dans la magie noire, si sombre… ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Elle avait décidé de lui apporter un peu de chaleur humaine. De toute façon, selon sa théorie, tout ce qui allait arriver était déjà arrivé. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient avaient déjà eu lieu dans leur vraie époque. Ils n'avaient simplement pas le pouvoir de changer les choses, aussi fort le souhaitaient-ils, car leur présence ici n'est pas nouvelle. Elle a déjà eu lieu. Ainsi, si elle faisait amie-ami avec le serpentard, cela ne changerait rien puisque c'était également arrivé à son Severus. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de laisser parler son cœur dans ce présent, de ne pas se mettre de barrières, et de simplement vivre.

À la fin du cours de potion, Hermione était arrivée à un résultat parfait. Et elle avait de nouveau fini avant Severus. Elle put se complaire à le regarder sans risquer d'être vue. Il était consacré sur sa tâche, comme si le fait de couper en morceaux une queue de rat était la chose la plus importante au monde. Mais la gryffondor ne voyait pas que ça. Ce Severus était bien plus sombre. Et on ne peut plus seul. Elle voulait le sortir de là.

Ainsi, quand Severus leva les yeux vers elle et la darda de son regard froid, elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Au contraire, elle lui adressa un franc sourire. Il leva son sourcil gauche, signe qu'il la prenait pour une attardée mentale, avant de jeter les derniers ingrédients dans sa potion, qui prit une teinte dont Hermione n'oserait même pas rêver. Elle décida de lier contact par ce biais.

-Comment tu fais ça ?

Aucune réponse. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, en soi. Mais elle voulait vraiment l'aider. Elle insista donc.

-Allez, j'adore les potions, et je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour obtenir une teinte pareille !

-Suffit de suivre les consignes du livre. Lui répondit-il enfin, d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne crois pas. Continua Hermione, sachant exactement ce qu'elle devait dire pour lui faire baisser ses défenses. Le livre ne donne que la base. C'est au potioniste d'en découvrir les faiblesses et les avantages, pour produire un résultat parfait.

-Tu as raison. Dans ce cas, pourquoi me demandes-tu comment je fais, puisque tu en connais la réponse ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique. Tu me fais vraiment perdre mon temps.

-Oh, c'est tout ce que je sais. Jamais je n'arriverai à déterminer quels ingrédients sont mal dosés, ou mal choisis.

-Et bien, tant pis pour toi.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable, non ?

-Non.

Severus voulait se débarrasser de cette fille. Il sentait qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de lui - pour on ne sait quelle raison - et cela l'agaçait. Il ne laisserait plus personne l'approcher. La seule qui avait vraiment compté pour lui, il l'avait perdue, et il ne voulait plus jamais revivre la peine qu'il avait ressentie après leur « rupture ». Il ne s'attacherait donc plus à personne. Et cette fille là n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas sa présence. Pourtant, habituellement, tout le monde l'évitait, même les serpentards, ne se heurtant qu'à un mur lorsqu'ils lui parlaient. Mais elle, elle faisait simplement fi de ses sarcasmes, de sa froideur, de son mutisme.

-Severus, je comprends très bien que…

Elle fut interrompue par le professeur qui annonçait la fin du cours et demandait le silence. Le serpentard avait été plus qu'étonné qu'elle utilise son prénom, et était très agacé qu'elle ait été interrompue par cet idiot. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre, et suivit d'un regard noir le professeur qui passait dans les rangs.

-Miss Evans… parfait, comme toujours. 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Lily sourit, elle adorait les potions, et le professeur lui rendait la pareille. Harry, en la voyant, sourit de bonheur. Sa mère avait l'air si heureuse, là, si… innocente, loin de la guerre, loin du danger, loin de la mort… Malgré lui, son sourire se fana. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre, et elle le passait sans le savoir. S'il la prévenait, elle pourrait profiter pleinement des années qu'il lui reste, elle aurait une vie pleine et emplie de joie avant la fin…

-Mr Sirapol… passable. Je dois avouer que vous me décevez. Sachez que j'en attends bien plus d'un élève dans ma classe !

Harry hocha la tête et dit :

-Je ferais de mon mieux la prochaine fois.

Le professeur continua son tour de salle.

-Miss Sirapol, vous m'étonnez ! Excellente potion ! 5 points pour Gryffondor ! C'est donc vous qui avez pris le gène pour les potions, vous auriez pu en laisser un peu à votre frère !

Hermione voulut lui crier dessus, lui dire d'arrêter de proférer des paroles aussi insensées, et à la place, de former les élèves. Mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de serrer les poings. Harry lui, était devenu blanc comme un linge à la mention du partage d'un gène. Sirius lui avait serré l'épaule en guise de soutien, mais cela n'avait fait que raviver sa douleur. Ils sont tous vivants autour de lui ! Ils ne savent rien de l'avenir noir qui les attend ! Harry sentait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, il avait besoin d'air. Mais la sonnerie ne retentissait toujours pas. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur pour se calmer.

-Mr Snape, je vous ai dit un millier de fois d'arrêter de tenter de changer les recettes.

Le serpentard serra les poings à l'entente du mot « recette » qui convient à tout sauf à une potion.

-Nous avons un programme à suivre et vous ne cessez de le contourner. Vous pourriez avoir de bien meilleurs résultats si vous suiviez correctement les livres !

-Je suivrai vos conseils, professeur.

-Bien. Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez sortir.

Hermione glissa à Severus :

-Ce prof est vraiment aveugle. Tu as un vrai talent pour les potions, Severus. Je suis sûre que tu deviendras un grand maître.

Sur ce, elle prit ses affaires et rejoignit son groupe d'amis. Elle vit avec surprise qu'Harry n'allait pas bien. Il était en pleine conversation avec Sirius et parlait avec engouement. Mais Hermione avait remarqué qu'il parlait d'un ton pressant, montrant qu'il souhaitait en finir au plus vite. De même, ses mains tremblaient, ce qui était signe de nervosité, et son regard ne cessait de se poser sur la porte de la salle de classe. La gryffondor n'hésita pas un instant et le rejoignit :

-Harry, tu peux venir un instant s'il te plait ?

-Euh, oui, désolé, Sirius, on en reparle au dîner ?

-Pas de problème ! répondit-il, bien que surpris.

Une fois sortis de la salle de classe, Harry demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ?

-C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question ! J'ai fait ça uniquement pour te faire sortir, alors dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. J'ai bien remarqué que tu voulais à tout prix t'éclipser.

Harry hésita. Devait-il faire part à Hermione de ses interrogations ? Probablement, oui. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais il savait qu'il se le devait. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui apporter quelques réponses.

-C'est de les voir, là… plein de vie…

Hermione comprit ce qui tracassait son ami.

-Attends, viens.

Elle l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide, et lança quelques sorts pour empêcher quiconque de les entendre ou de les surprendre.

-Vas-y. Vide ton sac, Harry.

-Ils… ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend ! Ils passent leur temps à faire des blagues stupides, à se disputer, alors que dans quelques années, leur vie va être détruite ! Ils perdent leur temps ! Il faut les prévenir. Au moins pour qu'ils profitent du temps qui leur reste ! Même si on ne peut changer les choses, on leur doit bien ça !

-Tu ne dois pas intérargir ainsi dans leur vie Harry !

-Oh, parce que TOI, tu peux, c'est ça ? En voyant son air surpris, il continua : Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège avec Severus ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, Harry !

-Si ! C'est exactement la même chose ! Tu veux qu'il ait une vie plus belle que celle qu'il a vécue ! Tu veux qu'il connaisse les joies de l'amitié avant la fin !

-Peut-être bien que je veux l'aider un peu ! Mais ça ne changera en rien le futur !

-Bien sûr que si ! Si Severus avait trouvé une alliée, quelqu'un à qui se confier, tu crois vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas changé ses plans de mangemort ? Qu'il l'aurait abandonnée, alors que c'était la seule qui lui avait accordé un peu d'attention ?

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Écoute-moi. Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes le mécanisme des voyages dans le temps. Car visiblement, tu ne m'as pas comprise. Mais ça n'est pas étonnant. Je ne te l'ai jamais expliqué vraiment en détail. Voila. Tout ce qui va nous arriver est déjà arrivé. C'est la base. On ne peut rien changer, étant donné que se sont nos actes qui ont conduit au passé que l'on connait. Tu me suis ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Donc… quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, ça n'affectera en rien notre passé, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Sinon, on ne serait jamais venus. Ça aurait été du suicide.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

-Donc, si je les préviens, ça ne changera rien à leur futur vu qu'il correspond à notre passé. Donc, je peux tout leur dire ! Absolument tout !

-Harry non !

-Hermione, je veux qu'ils aient une vie pleine avant la fin !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! Tu crois que les prévenir ne va rien changer ? Tu crois qu'une fois qu'ils connaitront la date de leur mort, ils ne feront pas tout pour la reculer ? Pour se cacher, pour abandonner Peter, pour changer leur futur ?

-Tu te contredis là, Mione !

-Non, je ne me contredis pas ! C'est très complexe Harry. Regarde. Écoute. Pourquoi crois-tu que Peter est toujours en vie ?

-Parce que tu m'as empêché de le tuer le premier jour.

-C'est ça ! Dans notre passé, j'avais fait la même chose ! Je t'en avais empêché ! Comme là, je vais t'empêcher de prévenir qui que ce soit de leur futur !

-Cela veut dire…

-Qu'à chaque fois on t'a raisonné, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne peux rien n'y faire, et moi non plus. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

-Non ! Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de me raisonner ! Tiens, je ne vais plus rien écouter de ce que tu me diras ! Dès que je sors de cette salle, je préviens ma mère.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme tu voudras, Harry !

Il la regarda les yeux ronds.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne m'en empêches pas ?

-Non. Je sais que tu n'y parviendras pas. Étant donné que dans notre passé tu n'y es pas parvenu.

-Tu veux dire que quoi que j'essaye de faire, ça ne fonctionnera jamais ?

Il était en colère. Très en colère. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il avait l'impression qu'il était maintenant responsable de leur mort à tous, pour ne pas les avoir prévenus.

-C'est exactement ça, Harry. Confirma Hermione.

De rage, il frappa le mur du poing. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était son poing gauche. Il hurla de douleur. Il sentait son bras exploser, il sentait la lame lui trancher la chair, le muscle, l'os, encore et encore. Des larmes de rages et de douleur s'écoulaient sur ses joues. La douleur ne diminuait pas, il avait bien trop malmené son bras aujourd'hui. Ce supplice lui sembla durer des heures. Soudain, il s'évanouit.

En voyant Harry frapper le mur de son bras gauche, Hermione poussa un gémissement de frayeur. Elle savait qu'il allait en souffrir. En entendant son hurlement, en voyant sa douleur, elle se revit le jour de la bataille finale. Un nouveau hurlement la ramena à la réalité. Elle accourut vers Harry et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il était allongé au sol et tremblait, sa main valide crispée sur son bras gauche.

-Harry, Harry, réponds moi ! Calme-toi, ça va aller. Harry !

Mais il ne répondait pas et la regardait sans la voir. Hermione prit rapidement une décision. Elle lui lança un sort et Harry s'évanouit. Puis elle le fit léviter et se rendit rapidement à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne, la plupart des élèves étant dans la grande salle en train de diner.

-Madame Pomfresh ?

En entendant une élève, l'infirmière accourut. En voyant Harry évanoui et son teint pâle, elle demanda, tout en l'installant sur un lit :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je… Il a utilisé son bras trop violemment, et il a fait une sorte de… crise.

-Il a fini par s'évanouir ?

-Non, je ne savais pas comment le calmer alors je lui ai lancé un sort.

-Vous avez bien fait. La rassura Pomfresh, qui avait remarqué qu'Hermione n'était pas sûre d'elle. Décrivez-moi simplement les symptômes pour que je puisse lui administrer un traitement efficace.

Hermione lui décrivit alors ce qu'elle avait vu. Harry avait beaucoup souffert, sa plaie s'était mise à saigner abondamment, il était pris de tremblements et il s'était déconnecté de la réalité.

Après lui avoir fait boire les potions adéquates, l'infirmière dit :

-Vous avez commencé les recherches ?

Hermione comprit de suite de quoi elle parlait :

-Oh… on ne les fera pas.

Devant l'air ahuri de Pomfresh elle expliqua :

-On ne trouvera rien dans aucun livre. Nous sommes persuadés que c'est le sorcier qui lui a lancé le sort qui l'a inventé lui-même.

-Oh mon dieu… Quel être horrible…

-Mais si Harry arrivait à se rappeler de la formule, pourriez-vous tout de même trouver un remède, une solution ?

L'infirmière réfléchit, tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'elle avait fait léviter près du lit d'Harry.

-C'est un sort de magie noire, il n'en fait aucun doute, ça réduit donc les possibilités. En connaissant le sort exact, je pourrai en découvrir moi-même le remède qui pourrait lui permettre d'utiliser son bras. Mais ça risque d'être long.

-Vous auriez la possibilité de découvrir vous-même le contresort ?

-Et bien, c'est possible, oui. Je ne suis pas qu'infirmière, mais également chercheur. Que croyez-vous que je fais de mes journées ? Et puis, je pourrais faire appel à d'autres chercheurs qui se feront un plaisir de m'aider.

-Oh, merci, merci ! Dit Hermione en se jetant à son cou. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver cette formule, alors.

Puis, se rendant compte de son geste, Hermione recula :

-Désolé, c'est juste que…

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, miss.

Le silence s'installa. Hermione regarda Harry. Il avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil.

-Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?

-Oh, il va passer sa nuit ici.

-D'accord. Bon, je vais dans la grande salle me ravitailler, puis je reviendrai.

-Comme vous voudrez miss.

Hermione sortit. Elle savait qu'elle devait donner une explication aux maraudeurs qui avaient sans aucun doute remarqué leur absence.

…

Hermione glissa à Severus :

-Ce prof est vraiment aveugle. Tu as un vrai talent pour les potions, Severus. Je suis sûre que tu deviendras un grand maître.

Sur ce, elle prit ses affaires et rejoignit son groupe d'amis. Le serpentard la fixa, hébété. Venait-elle de lui faire un compliment ? Et par la même occasion, de lui prouver qu'elle ne le méprisait pas ? Non, c'était totalement impossible. Jamais un inconnu, qui que ce soit, ne pourrait lui dire tout cela avec sincérité. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Elle jouait avec lui. Avec ses sentiments. Ce sont les maraudeurs qui l'envoient, forcément. C'est encore l'un de leurs tours pour l'humilier. Très bien ! Cette fois il ne se laissera pas avoir ! Il s'empara de ses affaires et sortit de la salle.

…

À la fin du cours de potion, James Sirius et Remus se rendirent à la grande salle, où ils retrouvèrent Peter. Celui-ci ne suivait plus les cours de potion, il n'en avait pas le niveau.

-Salut Pete. Dit Sirius en prenant place à côté.

-Salut les gars. Harry n'est pas avec vous ?

-Sa sœur lui a demandé de l'accompagner pour faire je ne sais quoi. Répondit Sirius.

-Ah ok… et il va mieux depuis tout à l'heure ?

Les 3 maraudeurs fixaient Sirius pour avoir une réponse, vu qu'il avait passé le cours avec lui.

-Oui, il m'a assuré que tout allait bien. Mais il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette pendant le cours. Je sais pas… on aurait dit qu'il attendait la fin de l'heure avec impatience.

-Ça ne serait pas étonnant ! Dit Remus.

-Ouais. Je suppose qu'il était pas encore bien remis de sa petite « crise ».

-C'est sûr. Il était vraiment mal, tout à l'heure. Conclut James. Tiens, voila Hermione.

-Harry n'est pas avec elle ? S'étonna le loup garou.

Malheureusement pour eux, Hermione rejoignit Lily et Amy qui étaient installées plus loin.

-Il va peut-être arriver en retard. Proposa Peter.

-On a qu'à demander ! Lança James, qui voulait profiter de l'occasion pour s'approcher de Lily.

-Hey, Hermione ! héla Sirius.

L'interpelée se tourna vers eux.

-Oui ?

-Heu, on voudrait savoir où est Harry ?

Hermione blanchit légèrement, ce qui inquiéta non seulement les garçons, mais aussi Lily et Amy.

-Ce serait à vous de le savoir, il est tout le temps avec vous non ? demanda Lily.

-Oui, mais tout à l'heure Hermione l'a prit à part et il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait au diner. Alors Hermione, il est où ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. C'est juste que là, il peut pas venir, je suis désolée. Il est à l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-Non, ça va aller. Mais il s'est pris un vilain sort et l'infirmière voulait vérifier que tout va bien.

-Ah ok, alors on le reverra dans la tour.

-Oh, non. Il va rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Peter. Elle a trouvé quelque chose de grave ?

Voir Peter s'inquiéter pour Harry était quelque chose de très étrange pour Hermione. Lui qui a détruit sa vie… Quoi qu'elle ait dit à Harry, elle ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la haine envers ce garçon. En plus, si Harry avait cette horrible blessure, c'était indirectement de la faute de Pettigrew. En fait, tout, absolument tout, était de sa faute. C'est pourquoi elle répondit plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Elle se leva de table en disant :

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, je vais le voir.

Elle quitta à pas rapides la Grande Salle, sous les yeux ébahis de 6 gryffondors.

-Aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda craintivement Peter.

-Non, j'allais demander exactement la même chose.

-Alors pourquoi… commença Peter.

-Parce qu'elle est touchée par ce qu'il se passe. Coupa Remus. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez vraiment compte, mais ces deux là sont en train de vivre une épreuve difficile. Déjà, leurs deux parents sont morts durant une bataille. Ensuite, ils changent d'urgence d'école. Ils doivent s'adapter à un tout nouvel environnement. En plus de ça, ils ont été blessés pendant la bataille qui a tué leurs parents. Et Harry en garde des séquelles apparemment, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer.

-Remus a raison. Approuva Lily. Leur vie n'est pas facile en ce moment. Et ils n'ont personne qui peut les soutenir, si ce n'est eux-mêmes.

-Mais on est là, nous ! Dit Sirius.

-Sirius, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont venir se confier à nous ? Demanda Amy. Remus l'a dit, ils ne connaissent vraiment personne ici. Ils n'ont personne pour les aider.

-Mais…

-Non, Sirius ! Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de devenir nos amis. Mais crois-tu qu'il est si facile de tisser des liens ? De se confier, de s'abandonner à quelqu'un ? Bien sûr que non !

-Dans ce cas, dit James, nous, on les aidera.

Voyant qu'Amy allait encore riposter, il continua :

-On peut leur remonter le moral, être là pour eux. Ne simplement pas les laisser seuls.

-James a raison, dit Lily.

Tout le monde était surpris. De un, elle avait appelé James par son prénom. De deux, elle était d'accord avec lui, et contre l'avis de son amie.

-Peut-être que eux ne nous connaissent pas assez. Mais on peut les approcher et comme l'a dit James, leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, et qu'ils peuvent compter sur nous.

…

Dès sortie de la salle, Hermione regretta ses paroles. Elle n'aurait pas dû parler comme ça, mais leur débiter un quelconque mensonge. Tant pis, se dit-elle, ce qui est fait est fait. Elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh la laissa veiller sur Harry sans protester, elle savait que ces deux là avaient vécu des choses horribles et qu'encore ici, leur calvaire n'était pas terminé.

Hermione fit léviter un fauteuil près du lit du survivant et s'y assit. Elle prit la main d'Harry entre les siennes, posa ses coudes sur le bord du lit pour continuer à l'observer. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, se remémorant la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette même position.

C'était quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une bataille plus qu'éprouvante. Harry avait été gravement touché, et cela avait ébranlé toute la Résistance. Et Hermione ne cessait de le veiller. Bien sûr, Pomfresh s'était rapidement occupée de lui, mais il était dans un coma artificiel. En effet, il s'était reçu un sort de découpe au cou qui lui avait fait perdre une quantité phénoménale de sang. Il avait malgré tout continué à se battre jusqu'au moment où il s'était évanoui. Ce coma lui permettait de reprendre peu à peu des forces, mais ses amis s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui, car personne ne pouvait l'éveiller, lui seul en avait le pouvoir, et il ne manifestait aucun signe de réveil. L'infirmière leur recommandait d'être patients. Hermione était restée à son chevet les deux semaines que durèrent son coma. Rien n'avait pu la faire bouger. C'était à peine si elle mangeait, et elle s'endormait sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait la journée, la tête reposant sur le lit d'Harry.

-Hermy, ça se trouve c'est ta présence qui l'empêche de se réveiller ! La taquina Drago.

-Oh, je ne crois pas que je le dérange ! C'est plutôt pour ne pas voir ta tête qu'il garde obstinément les yeux fermés !

-Hermy, Hermy, Hermy… n'as-tu pas encore remarqué que je suis le plus beau et le plus charismatique des résistants ? Si Harry ouvre les yeux à nouveau, ce sera bien pour revoir mon visage parfait !

Cela fit pouffer Hermione. Et le Serpentard s'en félicita, avant de se rembrunir. Car le rire d'Hermione se transformait peu à peu en sanglots.

-Hermione, ça va aller.

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et l'enlaça.

-Non, ça ne va pas aller ! Regarde-le ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'il est comme ça, qu'il ne bouge pas ! Même pas le plus minuscule des mouvements ! Et si… si ça durait des mois ? Des années ?

-Hermione regarde-moi.

Il attendit que la gryffondor le regarde dans les yeux avant de continuer.

-On est sûr d'une chose. Harry va s'en sortir. Peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudra pour se remettre, il va se relever. Il va continuer. Il ne nous abandonnera pas.

Sa voix était ferme, et Hermione se mit à espérer y croire.

-On sera là pour lui à son réveil. C'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça et se réfugia dans ses bras.

-Mais t'inquiète, je suis sûr que cette tête de pioche va vouloir se réveiller tôt pour foutre la branlée à tonton Voldy.

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire.

-Merci Drake, d'être là.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Hermione. Holà, je vais te laisser, ton Ronny va devenir fou de jalousie sinon.

Effectivement, Ron était dans le chambranle de la porte, mais il n'était aucunement jaloux. Il savait que le cœur d'Hermione lui appartenait. Et il était heureux que Drago ait su lui remonter le moral.

-Chérie, franchement, peux-tu arrêter de pelotonner d'autres gars ? demanda-t-il en souriant

-Ronny chéri, tu sais bien que je ne peux m'en empêcher ! Dit-elle malicieusement en caressant les cheveux de Drago.

-Eh, pas touche ! Lança celui-ci en s'écartant d'Hermione.

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi !

Tous se figèrent de stupeur avant de se jeter sur Harry.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-T'es bel et bien réveillé ?

-Oh, tu m'as fait tellement peur !

Hermione interrompit là ses pensées. Se souvenir de Ron était… douloureux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Miss… murmura l'infirmière. Ça va aller ? Vous voulez que je vous donne quelque chose pour dormir ?

-Non, je… Hermione essuya précipitamment ses larmes. C'est juste que…

-Calmez-vous. Il n'y a pas de problème, je sais bien que votre vie n'est pas toute rose. Permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil. Confiez-vous à quelqu'un. Ou du moins, lâchez-vous parfois, pour éviter d'exploser au mauvais moment.

Sur ces belles paroles, l'infirmière rejoignit son bureau, et Hermione reposa les yeux sur Harry. Peu à peu, elle s'endormit.

C'est un gémissement qui la tira de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, tentant de se souvenir où elle était et qui pouvait gémir. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire et elle regarda Harry. Il semblait en plein cauchemar.

-Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi, allez !

Mais rien n'y fit. Le gryffondor restait endormi, enfermé dans son cauchemar. Et soudain, elle comprit. Ça n'était pas un cauchemar comme un autre ! Il avait une vision ! Son idée fut vite confirmée lorsqu'Harry porta les mains à sa cicatrice. Il tremblait et était en sueur. Rapidement, Hermione lança un _Assurdiato _sur la salle pour empêcher quiconque de l'entendre. Elle savait que la suite ne se ferait pas dans le calme, et qu'elle allait passer une très mauvaise nuit.

-Harry, ça va aller…

Mais le survivant ne l'entendait pas, ne se réveillait pas. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, et se contenta de l'enlacer pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Non ! cria-t-il.

De nouveaux cris de douleur retentirent dans l'infirmerie, mais seul Hermione pouvait les entendre, et ça lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois. Son frère de cœur souffrait tellement ! Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Rien ! Harry ne portait pas ses mains uniquement à sa cicatrice. En fait, c'était étrange. Sa main gauche était crispée sur son front, tandis que l'autre enserrait son bras malade. Et Hermione comprit. Sa blessure le faisait aussi souffrir. Il ne ressentait pas uniquement son front se briser deux, mais également son bras exploser. S'en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui fondit en larmes. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ici le lien serait actif, et elle s'en voulait. Car Harry avait trouvé le moyen d'éviter d'avoir ces visions, ou de les contrôler. Mais là… il n'avait pas été prévenu. Et une fois dans son cauchemar, il ne pouvait en sortir.

Après un temps qui sembla une éternité pour Hermione, Harry se calma peu à peu. Ses tremblements cessèrent, il desserra son étreinte sur ses blessures et se réveilla en sursaut.

-Il les a tués… tous !

...

à suivre!

Ah oui, si je mettais Hermione en couple, avec qui aimeriez-vous qu'elle soit? Perso, j'ai ma petite idée, mais j'aimerai avoir votre avis!

A la semaine prochaine!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

Note de l'auteur: Voila enfin la suite! Vraiment désolé, je suis impardonnable pour le retard, surtout que je ne vous ai pas prévenus! MAis j'ai eu une semaine de ouf, et j'ai commencé ce chapitre jeudi même. Bref, je me suis levée tôt aujourd'hui pour enfin vous le poster. Ah, et une dernière chose, maintenant je vais publier les vendredi, comme ça j'aurais une journée entière pour l'écrire si je n'ai pas le temps en semaine! Donc voila, et aussi, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, comme toujours! Place à l'histoire, maintenant, rappelez-vous, les maraudeurs décident avec Lily et son amie d'être présents pour nos deux voyageurs temporels et Harry vient de se réveillé d'une vision peu joyeuse...

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent**

**...**

Chapitre 9 :

D'un accord commun, les quatre maraudeurs s'assirent sur les lits de Sirius et Remus pour discuter. En effet, ils devaient faire le point et organiser quelques petites choses.

-Alors, quel est le plan ? demanda Peter.

-Réfléchissons… quel est notre but ? demanda par habitude Remus.

-Remonter le moral d'Harry et Hermione, répondit Sirius.

-Amuser le plus de gens possible, continua Remus.

-Viser des serpentards, ajouta Peter.

-Préparer un coup génial.

-Et il nous reste 3 jours avant la pleine lune. On le fait avant, c'est sûr. Compléta James.

-Ok, j'ai une super idée ! Dit Sirius.

Après un quart d'heure de préparation, les maraudeurs avaient préparé une blague d'enfer, comme de coutume.

…

-Dit, Lily ?

-Mmmh ?

-Tu crois qu'Hermione va bien ? Je veux dire… elle avait l'air bizarre tout à l'heure.

-J'en sais vraiment rien, Amy.

-C'est une fille sympas !

-Oui, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle va devenir une super amie, une fois qu'elle aura surmonté tout ça.

-Tout ça quoi ? demanda la blonde. Tu veux dire… le décès de ses parents.

-Oui… Lily hésita, mais décida de tout de même le révéler à sa meilleure amie : pas seulement. Enfin si mais… oh lala, en fait, je l'ai surprise l'autre jour en larmes dans son lit. Je crois qu'elle fait seulement semblant d'aller bien, mais qu'en fait, elle n'arrive pas à surmonter ça.

-Ça ne serait pas étonnant. En même temps, comment veux-tu surmonter une chose pareille ?

-Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que ça serait si un de mes parents mourrait… alors les deux, d'un coup, comme ça, à cause d'un mage noir stupide…

-Ouais, ça doit être difficile…

-Alors, t'es d'accord avec moi pour l'aider à aller mieux ?

-Évidemment ! Tout ce que je disais, c'est qu'on est peut-être pas les mieux placés pour le faire !

-Tu as raison, mais il faut quand même essayer !

Les deux filles, prêtes pour se coucher, s'allongèrent chacune dans son lit en silence. Une fois installées, Amy reprit, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

-Et au fait, James…

-Quoi, James ?

-Tiens, tu l'appelles plus Potter ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, non tu ne vas pas t'y remettre !

-Allez, Lily, avoue ! Tu succombes à son charme !

-Jamais !

-Bien sûr que si ! Moi, à ta place, j'aurais accepté depuis longtemps !

-Quoi ? T'es amoureuse de lui ?

-Non, mais si un gars ne cessait de me poursuivre, de me draguer, de me faire du charme depuis plusieurs années, et bien, oui, j'aurais tenté l'aventure !

-N'importe quoi ! Potter est trop arrogant et puéril avec ses blagues stupides ! Il se croit supérieur aux autres et…

-C'est bon, Lily, j'ai compris ! Mais avoue que depuis quelques temps, il n'a rien fait de répréhensible, depuis la rentrée en fait.

-Mouais… Ça ne saurait tarder !

-Lilyyyy, avoue allez ! Il te plait bien.

-Non. Fin de la discussion, Amy, à demain.

Sur ce, Lily souffla sur la bougie et s'emmitoufla dans les draps. Elle ne put voir le petit sourire triomphant de sa meilleure amie.

…

-Il les a tués… tous !

Hermione le serra dans ses bras, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, qu'il pouvait se lâcher.

-Il… il les a torturés et… je ressentais son plaisir ! Je déteste ça, Hermione…

-Je sais, Harry.

-Il a tué toute une famille. Il y avait… une petite fille… et… elle criait…

Hermione était blême. Elle savait qu'Harry ne voyait jamais des choses plaisantes, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il ait vu ça ?

-Calmes toi, Harry. Ce n'est pas ta faute !

-Je sais, mais… il riait ! Et la mère, elle devait regarder et… je le Hais ! cria-t-il. C'est un MONSTRE !

-Je sais.

-Il n'a pas le droit ! Il les a détruits, comme ça, sans raison ! Il voulait juste S'AMUSER !

Hermione savait qu'Harry avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'il venait de voir, c'est pourquoi elle ne faisait rien pour le calmer, le stopper. Bien qu'elle ne désire en rien connaitre ce qu'il s'était passé, elle devait le faire pour Harry. Sinon, ça risquerait de le détruire. Car il enfouirait ce souvenir au plus profond de lui, au lieu de le libérer et de s'en débarrasser.

- Raconte-moi, Harry.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il commença son récit :

-Il a d'abord immobilisé le père. La mère a essayé de s'enfuir, avec la petite, mais… il… doloris. Et la petite avait peur, mais ça le réjouissait. Alors il… il a ligoté les parents ensembles avec un sort et… il l'a martyrisée, devant eux… c'était horrible, mais lui, lui, ça lui faisait plaisir ! Il se réjouissait de leur peine, de leur douleur, de leur peur… après avoir joué, il les a tous tués. Et moi… je ne pouvais rien faire ! Je ressentais sa joie ! Je suis un monstre !

-Harry, non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu le sais bien. Calme-toi, c'est fini.

-Fini ? Pour eux, oui ! Je vais prévenir Dumbledore. Dit Harry en repoussant doucement Hermione pour se lever.

Mais la gryffondor ne se laissa pas faire :

-Quoi ? Non !

-Je dois le prévenir, Mione.

-Non ! Après, il t'utilisera, s'il apprend que tu peux voir certaines choses ! Il t'interdira de brider ton esprit, tu devras voir ces horreurs pour les lui répéter, être une sorte d'espion ! Tu le connais mieux que moi, Harry !

-S'il faut que je souffre pour sauver d'autres vies, pas de problème, Hermione.

-Harry, tu ne peux rien sauver, ici. Je t'en prie, ne préviens personne !

Harry se rallongea dans le lit. Hermione avait peut-être raison…

-On en reparle demain, tu veux ?

-Ok… murmura Hermione avant de reposer sa tête sur le lit d'Harry.

-Euh… je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh. Hermione rougit. C'est que je me suis endormie comme ça hier alors…

-Tu ne vas quand même pas finir ta nuit comme ça ? Allez, viens là. Dit-il en tapotant à côté de lui.

-Non, c'est bon, je suis bien, là. Pomfresh pourrait se poser des questions si elle nous voit dans un même lit ! Dit Hermione en tentant de plaisanter. Allez, rendors-toi. J'irais dans cet autre lit quand tu seras endormi.

Malgré ses belles paroles, à peine Harry avait-il fermé les yeux qu'Hermione s'endormit.

…

Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla. C'était une habitude qu'elle n'avait jamais perdue. Elle regarda Harry, qui était encore endormi. Il était si paisible… Puis, en voyant qu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant le début des cours, et en sachant qu'ils devaient discuter avant, elle décida de le réveiller.

-Harry ?

-Mmmh… dodo…

-Oui, mais c'est l'heure !

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Quand la nuit passée lui revint en mémoire, il plissa son front.

-Il faut qu'on discute, finit-il par dire. On a le temps, là ?

-Oui, je t'ai réveillé un peu à l'avance, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Ok, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je suis désolé pour cette nuit.

-Non, Harry, tu n'as pas à l'être, tu sais bien que ça n'est en rien ta faute.

-Pas pour ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai raconté ? Ça ne sert à rien sauf à te faire souffrir toi aussi…

-On en a déjà parlé, Harry ! Des millions de fois ! Tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi. On est là pour ça ! Les amis sont faits pour ça !

-Tout de même… mais il n'insista pas. Pour Dumbledore…

-Oui ?

-Je veux lui dire. Les aider.

-Harry, tu vas voir toutes ces choses pour rien si tu le fais !

-Pour rien ? Non, je pourrai sauver des vies !

-Harry, on est dans le passé ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! Ces gens que tu vas sauver maintenant, au mieux ils mourront durant la guerre prochaine ! Moins on agit ici, mieux c'est, Harry ! On a changé d'époque pour que tu te reposes, que tu deviennes plus puissant, pas pour que tu continues à être un héros !

Harry médita ses paroles.

-D'accord. Je n'interviendrai qu'en cas de nécessité.

-Tu vas continuer à voir ?

-Il le faut. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés.

Harry pouvait continuer à « voir » sans souffrir, sans se prendre pour Voldemort, sans douleur, grâce à l'occlumentie que lui avait enseignée Severus. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve – ou plutôt cauchemar. Il pouvait également totalement ignorer ces visions, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il devait savoir où en était son ennemi, comment il pouvait le contrer. Pour pouvoir éliminer la douleur, il devait se concentrer le soir avant de s'endormir. Un fois dans le rêve, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire.

-Comme tu voudras. Mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je serai là, d'accord ? N'hésite surtout pas.

Sur ce, ils se levèrent. Presque instantanément, l'infirmière entra :

-Que pensez-vous faire, jeunes gens ?

-Euh, on allait rejoindre nos dortoirs pour se préparer. Les cours vont bientôt commencer et…

-Je veux d'abord vérifier que tout va bien.

-Je vous assure que ça va, Pomp…madame Pomfresh.

Il n'y arriverait probablement jamais. L'infirmière était devenue quelqu'un qu'il appréciait énormément, elle était devenue celle qui guérissait tous les blessés, et Harry lui devait la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Heureusement, elle feignit n'avoir rien entendu, et continua :

- Donnez-moi votre bras, jeune homme.

Harry lui tendit son bras gauche, mais la douleur se manifesta et irradia tout son être. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement.

-Vous voyez, ça ne va pas ! Dit l'infirmière. Tenez, buvez ça, c'est contre la douleur.

Harry avala la potion peu gouteuse que l'infirmière lui tendait. Il se sentit instantanément mieux et la remercia.

Ils allaient prendre congé lorsqu'elle les interpella :

-Oh, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il vous attend ce soir à 17h30 dans son bureau. Et il adore les chocogrenouilles, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Les deux gryffondors sortirent et se rendirent dans leur salle commune. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour se préparer.

-À tout de suite, Mione !

Harry monta les escaliers en courant, poussa la porte de son dortoir et fonça dans quelqu'un :

-Oups, désolé… Sirius ! dit-il en reconnaissant sa victime.

-Harry ? Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Euh, oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Bah t'étais à l'infirmerie, ça veut dire que tu n'étais pas bien ! Dit Peter.

Tous les maraudeurs étaient en effet présents, et ils voulaient comprendre ce qui était arrivé à leur ami, ainsi qu'avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione.

Harry, lui, comprit qu'Hermione avait dû leur dire où il était, mais n'avait aucune idée du mensonge qu'elle leur avait raconté.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais mieux. Maintenant, il faut vite que je prépare mes affaires sinon j'aurais jamais le temps !

Il se rua sur son sac, sortit des affaires de rechange et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Mais James l'en empêcha :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On s'inquiète pour toi, Harry ! Déjà hier, tu n'étais pas bien avant le cours de potion, et après tu disparais et passes la nuit à l'infirmerie ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive quand même !

-C'est rien, hier midi j'ai avalé quelque chose qui devait être périmé, ou qui n'est simplement pas passé. J'ai passé la journée avec un mal de ventre pas possible, alors Hermione m'a obligé à aller à l'infirmerie, c'est tout !

-Ah ok, et ça va mieux ? demanda Sirius, feignant ne pas être au courant pour le sort, respectant ainsi la promesse faite à Hermione.

-Oui, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de vous dire !

Il entra alors dans la salle de bains. Et leur dit à travers la porte :

-Ne m'attendez pas si vous voulez avoir une chance de déjeuner !

…

Tous les élèves de 7ème année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient maintenant en cours d'histoire de la magie. Au grand dam de Harry, cette matière était déjà enseignée par le professeur Binns. C'était un vieux fantôme qui endormait ses élèves avec sa voix monocorde. Le survivant profita de ce cours pour récupérer un peu du sommeil qu'il avait perdu. Hermione était sa voisine et il entendait le doux son de la plume grattant le parchemin. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de déjeuner, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas tant que ça. La faim était quelque chose qu'ils avaient bien connue, là bas.

Alors qu'Harry somnolait et qu'Hermione notait consciencieusement ses notes, les maraudeurs eux, mettaient discrètement au point leur plan. Ça aura lieu le lendemain même. Ils étaient excités, ce serait leur premier grand coup de l'année.

Étrangement, Lily et Amy ne suivaient pas vraiment le cours non plus. Elles étaient toutes deux plongées dans leurs pensées. L'histoire de la magie ne les intéressait pas, et un cours comme celui-ci n'avait aucun intérêt, elles pourraient trouver toutes les informations dans les livres de la bibliothèque.

En bref, le cours se déroulait comme toujours. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Harry pousse un petit gémissement. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Hermione devint blanche. Comment allait-elle faire pour cacher aux autres ce qui risquait d'arriver d'un instant l'autre ? La réponse lui vint facilement. Elle donna un coup de coude à Harry dans ses côtes. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement, cette fois dû à la frappe d'Hermione et murmura :

-Laisse-moi dormir, Mione.

Les élèves qui avaient été alertés, dont les maraudeurs, sourirent, comprenant qu'Hermione essayait simplement de garder son frère éveillé. Hermione elle, était perplexe. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Harry se réveille et lui parle. Elle le pensait en plein cauchemar ! Elle décida alors de lancer une bulle de silence autour d'eux ainsi qu'une illusion montrant Harry assoupi et elle-même écrivant. Il lui aurait été pratique d'utiliser les sortilèges informulés et la magie sans baguette pour être sûre que personne ne la surprenne. Cependant, elle ne maitrisait pas ces deux formes de magie conjuguées. Pas encore, se dit-elle. C'est pourquoi elle murmura les sortilèges adéquats sans sortir sa baguette. Maintenant isolés, elle tenta de réveiller Harry :

-Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Elle le secoua un peu et enfin, il émergea du sommeil.

-Quesquia ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on discute comme ça en plein cours ?

-Oh, je nous ai isolés.

Harry la regarda les yeux ronds.

-Tu nous as isolés en plein cours pour qu'on discute ? J'aurais jamais pensé que toi tu ferais une chose pareille !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

-C'est à cause de toi. Tu as gémi dans ton sommeil. J'avais peur que ce soit de nouveau un cauchemar. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mince, faut que j'évite de dormir pendant les cours maintenant…

-Harry ?

-C'est rien. C'est à cause de mon bras, je pense.

-Tu veux aller voir Pomfresh ?

-Non, elle ne peut rien pour moi. J'ai déjà pris l'antidouleur.

Hermione réfléchit. Il fallait absolument qu'Harry retrouve le sort qui lui avait été lancé.

-N'as-tu vraiment aucun indice sur le sort qu'il ta lancé ?

-Non… Il m'a plaqué sa baguette contre mon bras et a murmuré une formule. Ou alors il y avait tellement de bruit autour de moi que je ne l'ai pas entendue.

-Mais tu es sûr qu'il a prononcé la formule à voix haute ? Pas de sortilège informulé ?

-Certain. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

-J'ai une idée Harry ! Je sais comment trouver le sort qu'il t'a lancé !

Harry la regarda ébahi.

-Pardon ?

-On va utiliser une pensine ! On a qu'à demander à Dumbledore la permission d'utiliser la sienne, tu mettras ton souvenir dedans et on ira voir quel est ce sort ! On l'écoutera une centaine de fois s'il le faut mais on l'aura !

Étrangement, Harry ne semblait pas heureux à cette perspective.

-Hermione, je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte de quel souvenir il s'agit.

-Bien sûr que si ! C'est celui de la bataille.

Puis elle sembla réaliser.

-Oh, mon dieu. La bataille…

-J'irai seul pas la peine que tu y ailles aussi, affirma Harry, qui ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie revive tout ça.

-Non, c'est à moi d'y aller, contra Hermione qui elle, savait qui était mort alors que le combat d'Harry se prolongeait. Elle savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas, qu'il se sentirait coupable de leur mort.

-On en reparlera plus tard. Conclut Harry. Regarde, le cours se termine, les élèves sont en train de se réveiller.

-Ah, oui tu as raison. Vas-y, couche-toi sur la table, fait semblant de te réveiller.

-Ton illusion est très inventive !

-Je me suis inspirée de fait réels ! dit elle malicieusement en souriant.

Elle se mit en position d'écriture et leva les sortilèges. Personne ne se rendit compte de rien. Harry se réveilla, Hermione rangea ses affaires et la cloche sonna. Ils avaient maintenant cours de sortilèges.

…

De toute la matinée, Harry et Hermione de parlèrent plus de la pensine. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient un choix à faire, et que chacun resterait sur ses positions. De plus, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion, entourés des maraudeurs et de Lily et Amy.

Midi était arrivé et ils étaient maintenant en train de manger. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'Hermione regardait ses patates et les écrasait encore et encore avec sa fourchette. Elle n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis sa discussion avec Harry. Et elle parvenait à chaque fois à la même conclusion. Harry ne _devait_ pas voir la bataille finale. Ça ne pouvait être une option. Elle irait elle, même si ça lui ferait un peu de mal de les revoir, car elle savait déjà qui était mort. Elle ne laisserait pas Harry voir qu'ils étaient nombreux au sol. Ça le détruirait. Il se sentirait coupable de leur mort, risquerait même d'abandonner et d'y retourner tout de suite pour les sauver, ou alors il ferait quelque chose de stupide.

-Hermione ?

Cette voix la fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Amy.

-Oui ? répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ça fait un quart d'heure que tu martyrises ces pauvres patates ?

Hermione jeta un œil sur son assiette. Effectivement, il n'en restait qu'une sorte de purée informe.

-Oh, euh… je les aime comme ça.

La blonde et sa meilleure amie rirent :

-C'est bon, tu peux nous dire à quoi tu pensais ?

-Ou plutôt, à qui ? demandèrent-elles malicieusement.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez les filles ?

-Rien, rien ! affirmèrent-elles avec force.

Cela ne fit que renforcer la conviction d'Hermione qu'elles avaient une idée en tête.

-Allez, dites-moi !

-Ne serais-tu pas quelque peu attirée… par un préfet aux yeux dorés ?

Hermione les regarda l'une après l'autre comme si elles étaient devenues folles. Pourquoi s'imaginaient-elles qu'elle avait un béguin pour Remus ?

-Euh… je ne vous suis pas, là, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard complice.

-Bien sûr… alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder aujourd'hui ?

Hermione se figea de terreur. Comment-ça elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder ? Puis elle comprit. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à la bataille et au mal que cela ferait à Harry de la revivre. Et son regard s'était forcément attardé sur Remus. Remus, qui les avait rejoints lors de leur année d'entrainement intensif. Qui les avait aidés, qui avait remonté le moral d'Harry en lui racontant des anecdotes sur ses parents. Remus qui s'était vaillamment battu lors de la bataille finale. Mais qui n'avait pu échapper à un sortilège horrible qui lui avait transpercé la poitrine de part et d'autre. Hermione était venue à sa rencontre, avait tenté de limiter la perte de sang, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son poumon perforé. Il était mort dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'elle devait aider Harry à ne pas se sentir coupable de sa mort, ne pas le laisser dépérir pour les morts de cette bataille, de l'aider à continuer à vivre après tout ça. Dans un dernier souffle, il lui avait dit qu'elle était une jeune fille formidable. Juste après, Harry avait été projeté à dix mètres de Voldemort, et il ne s'était pas relevé. Elle avait alors abandonné Remus pour faire ce voyage. Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était tellement injuste !

-Euh, Hermione, ça va ?

C'était Lily. Lily qui avait donné sa vie pour son fils.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai… un truc à faire à la bibliothèque. À tout à l'heure !

-Attends, tu n'as rien mangé !

-J'ai pas vraiment faim, en fait.

-Ok, alors on vient avec toi. Lily doit faire une recherche pour le devoir de potions.

Hermione ne pouvait pas les éconduire. Ainsi, elles se rendirent toutes trois à la bibliothèque. En chemin, Hermione prétendit devoir aller aux toilettes, et après leur avoir affirmé qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elles l'accompagnent et qu'elle les rejoindrait à la bibliothèque, elle se retrouva enfin seule. Arrivée dans les toilettes, elle se força à respirer calmement. Elle ne craquerait pas !

…

-Tu crois que c'est à cause de nous qu'elle est comme ça ? demanda Amy une fois Hermione partie. On ne faisait que plaisanter.

-Je ne crois pas. Depuis ce matin elle est un peu sur les nerfs, elle a pas dû passer une bonne nuit, à l'infirmerie. Et j'ai remarqué que depuis le cours d'histoire, elle avait l'air ailleurs. Pendant le repas, ça été pire.

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé pendant le cours d'histoire ! Harry dormait et elle, elle prenait des notes.

-Je sais. C'est bizarre.

-Mouais. Je crois qu'on aurait pas dû la laisser seule, en fait.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Elles revinrent rapidement sur leurs pas et entrèrent dans les toilettes les plus proches. Elles trouvèrent Hermione en train de s'asperger le visage d'eau.

-Hermione tout va bien ?

Celle-ci sursauta, elle ne les avait pas entendues arriver.

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Et bien… tu étais bizarre alors on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux pas qu'on te laisse seule dans cet état.

Hermione se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir craqué. Elle s'était maitrisée, et l'eau froide lui avait éclairci les idées.

-C'est juste que j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, je suis un peu dans la lune, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

-Et désolé d'avoir plaisanté sur Remus.

-Quoi ? Mais y a pas à s'excuser pour ça ! Et pour tout vous dire, Remus ressemble à quelqu'un qui me manque, c'est pour ça que je le regardais tout à l'heure ! Eh, il faut y aller, on a cours de métamorphose dans 10 minutes !

Elles coururent dans les couloirs pour arriver à temps. Lorsqu'Hermione vit Harry, elle comprit vite que lui aussi était décidé à ne pas la laisser elle revoir la scène de la bataille finale. Ça se jouera ce soir, lors du rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

…

À 17h00, le cours de DCFM venait de prendre fin. Ça avait été un cours totalement théorique, et il s'était passé dans le calme. Étrangement, la professeur Jinkel n'avait pas retenu Harry et Hermione comme elle le leur avait dit lors du premier cours. Ils supposèrent qu'elle n'avait simplement pas encore eut le temps de préparer le programme de ce qu'elle leur enseignerait.

Ils avaient prévenu leurs amis qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous avec le directeur, et avaient prétendus que c'était sûrement pour remplir quelques papiers d'inscription. Ainsi, dès la fin du cours, ils se rendirent devant la gargouille. Ils étaient donc en avance et avaient décidé d'un accord commun d'attendre 17h30. C'était la première fois depuis leur discussion durant le cours d'histoire qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Et Hermione n'arrivait pas à convaincre son meilleur ami.

-J'irai moi, Harry ! Un point c'est tout !

-Si c'est comme ça, je ne donnerai pas mon souvenir, et je resterai comme ça ! Dit-il en levant son bras gauche, avant de se plier en deux sous la force de la douleur.

-Non !

-C'est à moi de le faire, étant donné que c'est pour moi qu'il faut y aller. Tu n'as pas à revivre ça, Hermione !

-Toi non plus ! cria-t-elle.

Au même moment, le professeur Jinkel, de DCFM, fit apparition dans le couloir.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien. Répondit Harry.

Elle les regarda un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de les rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour monter ?

-On a un rendez-vous avec le directeur mais on est arrivé en avance. Vous pouvez y aller avant nous, on a encore un quart d'heure avant l'heure fixée, répondit Hermione.

La prof les regarda étonnée avant de lâcher un petit rire.

-Je fais partie de votre rendez-vous !

-Oh, dans ce cas, allons-y, dit Harry. Chocogrenouille.

La gargouille leur dévoila l'entrée et ils montèrent chez le directeur.

Celui-ci les attendait.

-Bonsoir, professeur, dirent Hermione et Harry en entrant.

-Bonsoir, Harry et Hermione, Astoria.

La prof lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut.

-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir.

-Oui, on en avait aucune idée jusqu'à ce que la professeur Jinkel arrive, répondit Hermione.

En voyant qu'Harry la regardait étonné, elle s'expliqua :

-Harry, on va discuter des cours qu'on va prendre !

-Exactement, miss, dit le directeur. Astoria m'a parlé de votre niveau excellent. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peine à la croire. J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi deux jeunes comme vous êtes déjà si puissants et doués, et surtout, pourquoi vous voulez encore vous améliorer.

Alors qu'Hermione voulait, comme à son habitude, affirmer qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire, Harry la devança :

-Je vais vous répondre en bref. Le but de ma vie depuis mes 11 ans est d'anéantir un mage noir. Je suis donc entrainé, formé pour ça. Mais je ne suis pas encore assez puissant pour le vaincre.

-Pourquoi… Comment…

-Arrêtez ! On ne doit rien dévoiler, Harry ! Vous, professeur vous le savez bien ! Arrêtez de lui poser des questions, je vous prie !

-Mais Hermione, on peut leur dire. Rien ne chang…

-Harry ! Viens une seconde !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle le prit par le bras – droit – et l'entraina dehors.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Ne dis jamais rien à Dumbledore ! Si on lui raconte quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il ne cessera d'y penser. Et tu sais à quoi ça conduira ? À notre futur. Donc, si tu ne veux pas te sentir responsable des actes qu'il commettra dans le futur vis-à-vis de toi, tais-toi !

Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione les refit entrer et ils reprirent place.

-Désolé, professeurs, il fallait que je mette quelques petites choses au point avec Harry.

-Je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, dit le directeur. Cessons de parler de futur, ce sujet vaux mieux être évité. Vous savez que c'est le professeur Jinkel qui assurera votre entrainement. Les élèves acquiescèrent. Elle vous enseignera les sorts informulés conjugués à la magie sans baguette. Harry, tu devras t'améliorer en occlumencie, tandis qu'Hermione, tu t'entraineras à augmenter ta puissance.

-C'est faisable ? demanda Harry, enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Oui, mais je ne vous le conseille pas. Votre puissance est très grande, et si elle augmente encore, elle risque de devenir instable, et vous pourriez provoquer des accidents.

-Ah, d'accord, dommage.

-Temps que vous n'aurez pas atteint ce niveau, vous vous entrainerez sur ces deux disciplines qui sont extrêmement complexes. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. On doit donc fixer vos horaires. Tous les lundis et jeudi soir, de 20h à 21h30, ça vous va ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Seulement 3h par semaine ? Professeur, n'auriez-vous pas d'autres périodes libres ?

-On ne peut le faire tous les soirs au risque d'alerter vos camarades, Mr Sirapol. Répondit Jinkel. Et les séances risquent d'être très fatigantes. Je peux vous proposer de venir les… samedi après-midi, de 13h à 16h.

-Parfait ! affirma Harry.

-Maintenant que ce sujet est clos, je voulais vous rappeler que vous ne devez prévenir absolument personne du voyage que vous avez fait.

Harry et Hermione hochèrent de la tête, en signe d'assentiment.

-Notre petite histoire tient toujours la route ?

-À merveille, professeur.

-Excellent. Dans ce cas, j'en ai fini avec vous.

-Professeur, en fait, on à quelque chose à vous demander.

-Faites donc.

-Vous savez que Harry a une grave blessure au bras.

-Oui.

-Et bien, on a trouvé un moyen de découvrir quel sortilège lui a été lancé et… on a besoin d'une pensine.

Cela prit quelques secondes pour que les professeurs comprennent tout ce que cela impliquait. Astoria fut la première à réagir :

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller.

-Bien sûr que si. Affirma Harry.

-Non ! Ce serait trop horrible pour vous. Je pourrai y aller à votre place. Ce sera facile pour moi étant donné que je ne connais personne.

-Jamais ! dit Harry avec force. Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir ces choses.

-Et puis… vous sauriez trop de choses sur le futur.

-Au diable le futur ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. Revivre cette bataille.

-C'est moi qui irais, dit Harry. C'est pour moi qu'il faut y aller, et je ne souhaite qu'aucun d'entre vous ne souffre encore par ma faute !

-Non, Harry ! Je te l'ai dit, j'irai moi ! Tu ne peux pas…

-Silence ! Dit Dumbledore. Calmez-vous. Il ne sert à rien de vous disputer. Je n'ai pas de pensine à vous proposer.

Cela stupéfia Hermione. Il n'en avait pas ?

-Mais… pour Harry…

-Désolé, miss…

-Il ment ! s'écria Harry, avant de se jeter sur une dalle qui découvrit un emplacement secret.

-Mr Sirapol, quelles manières !

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. La pensine était là, devant lui. Il repensa à la bataille finale, choisit minutieusement son souvenir, avant de l'extraire et de le déposer au fond de la pensine. Il y mit le doigt et se sentit aspiré. Enfin, il atterrit dans le parc de Poudlard, en plein milieu de la bataille finale. Un sort violet se dirigea vers lui, et par réflexe, il l'évita. Se traitant mentalement de stupide, il s'avança d'un pas ferme vers le cœur de la bataille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par la manche.

-Harry, espèce d'idiot. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

...

Impressions?


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient, et je n'y gagne rien (sinon quelques reviews :D)

Note de l'auteur: Vraiment, vraiment, désolée pour l'énorme retard! En bref, j'étais en pleines révisions du bac, mais maintenant que c'est terminé, je suis libre, et donc, j'écrirai le plus souvent possible! Alors, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre, voila juste un petit résumé pour vous rappeler où en sont nos héros préférés.

Résumé: Le lien d'Harry avec Voldemort est toujours actif à cette époque. Hermione est plus que touchée par la bataille qu'elle a vécu, mais cache le plus gros à Harry: Remus est également mort. Les maraudeurs, Lily et Amy sont de plus en plus curieux au sujet des deux voyageurs temporels. La blessure d'Harry est très grave, et le seul moyen qu'il a pour en diminuer les effets c'est de retrouver la formule qu'a prononcé le Lord noir. Hermione a alors l'idée d'utiliser une pensine, ce que fait Harry sans hésitation...

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent**

**...**

Chapitre 10:

-Harry, espèce d'idiot. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

Cette phrase fut prononcée d'un ton infiniment triste. Cela glaça Harry. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas à ce point qu'il y soit ?

-C'est bon, Mione. J'y suis, j'y reste. Toi, repars.

-Pas avant d'avoir récupéré cette formule.

Connaissant la ténacité de son amie, Harry reprit son chemin vers le centre de la bataille. Ils n'en étaient pas loin. Il se repéra bien vite parmi les combattants. Voyant que le moment fatidique était encore loin, il posa son regard sur les autres combats. Il avait été tellement pris dans le sien qu'il avait à peine vu ce qu'il s'était passé autour de lui. Mais enfin, il allait savoir. Qui d'autre était tombé ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la réponse, mais il _devait _savoir. Cette question le hantait tout autant qu'il la redoutait. Il vit avec plaisir que de nombreux mangemorts étaient au sol. Non loin de lui se battait Remus, mais il réussit à mettre KO son adversaire grâce à un _Stupefix_ bien senti. Il enchaina directement un nouveau combat, aidant McGonnagal. Le regard d'Harry se posa alentour sur le champ de bataille. Ce qu'il voyait l'écœurait. C'était la pire de toutes. Les mangemorts n'hésitaient apparemment pas à lancer des sorts horribles, de découpe, de douleur, de lacération, de mort. Son regard se posa sur Ginny. Son cœur se réchauffa, avant de se serrer d'appréhension. Allait-elle être blessée ? Ou pire ? Il s'approcha d'elle, vit toute sa fougue et sa détermination dans ses yeux. Elle ne semblait pas en difficulté et se battait avec hargne. Il remarqua avec horreur que son bras gauche était couvert de sang. Allait-elle s'en sortir ? Serait-elle marquée à vie ?

N'oubliant pas la raison première de sa présence ici, il se rapprocha de son combat et y prêta une oreille distraite, continuant d'observer ce qu'il pouvait. Car le souvenir était plutôt flou alentour, puisqu'il avait été concentré sur son combat. Il remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas loin de lui et qu'elle empêchait les mangemorts d'approcher, aidée de Severus. Elle ne cessait de lui lancer des regards anxieux. Il comprenait pourquoi, à présent. Elle devait estimer si oui ou non il parviendrait à gagner cette bataille. Quelques cents mètres plus loin, il vit Drago se battant non loin de Ron. Harry l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique en combat. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, il était rapide et se relevait à chaque fois. Mais lui aussi était touché, son visage couvert d'estafilades de sang, et il semblait boiter. Ron, lui, utilisait la magie sans baguette à merveille et rebordait d'énergie, ce qui lui permettait de l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Soudain, Harry se souvint. Ron allait mourir. Voulait-il le voir ? Alors qu'il allait détourner le regard, il aperçut Hermione. La sienne. Elle fixait Ron, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Hermione ? Viens ! Ne reste pas là !

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendu. Elle restait près de Ron, à le regarder. Harry fut alors témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. L'Hermione du souvenir se retourna une énième fois vers Harry, mais ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia, au point qu'elle baissa sa garde. Heureusement, Severus empêcha un mangemort de lui lancer un sort dans le dos. Harry regarda ce qui avait autant déstabilisé Hermione. C'était Ron. Ron à la merci de Bellatrix qui le torturait. Le regard déterminé, Hermione se dirigea vers lui en courant. Mais Severus l'arrêta rapidement. Elle se débattit, voulant aider son amour, le sauver. Mais il ne la laissa pas et lui murmura :

-Tu as une mission à ce qu'il me semble. Ne fais pas tout foirer en te faisant tuer !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, décidée à sauver Ron coûte que coûte.

-Je vais juste lui donner un coup de main ! Lâche-moi !

-D'autres le feront, j'y vais si tu…

Il fut interrompu par un cri perçant d'Harry. Voldemort le tenait en joue, et lui appliquait un sort maudit au bras. Harry ne réalisa même pas que ce pour quoi il était venu venait de passer sous ses yeux. Il était trop subjugué par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui pour s'y attarder. Les deux protagonistes ayant entendu Le cri d'Harry l'avaient fixé avec horreur. Hermione en profita pour se défaire de la poigne de Severus, et alors que celui-ci allait encore la réprimander, elle se désillusionna après une hésitation et un regard désespéré vers Ron, et rendit sa baguette à Harry, avant de se tourner vivement vers sa raison de vivre. Harry fit de même et vit avec horreur que Bellatrix lui lançait un _Avada_, riant aux éclats. Il vit sa Hermione en larmes, agenouillée près du corps de Ron. Celui avec qui elle voulait faire sa vie. Celui qu'elle avait choisi de sacrifier pour lui. Ne sentant plus ses jambes, il s'écroula par terre. Son meilleur ami était mort par sa faute. Il voulut hurler sa peine et sa douleur, mais il se fit traverser par un sort violet et quelqu'un derrière lui hoqueta de douleur. Mû par une curiosité morbide, il se retourna pour voir qui il venait de perdre. Car il savait que c'était quelqu'un de la lumière.

-Non… murmura-t-il, horrifié.

C'était Remus. Et il avait la poitrine perforée.

-NON !

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas lui ! Oubliant qu'il se trouvait dans un souvenir, il tenta d'empêcher le sang de couler, de rassurer celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Mais évidemment, il n'y parvint pas. Se rendant à l'évidence, il se contenta d'observer. Il vit avec soulagement Hermione venir, l'air inquiet. Elle allait le sauver !

-Remus… Oh, non… murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui lança plusieurs sorts de guérison, mais Harry voyait bien que Remus pouvait à peine respirer.

Il vit que le loup garou murmurait des choses à Hermione, mais il ne pouvait les entendre. Car il ne les avait pas entendues lors de son combat. Il n'entendait qu'un simple bourdonnement. Il sentit son cœur se briser lorsque Remus lâcha son dernier souffle. Il vit Hermione lever le regard vers le ciel, l'air horrifié. Il se vit lui-même retomber au sol, à la limite de l'inconscience. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir Hermione s'élancer vers lui avant que le souvenir ne se brouille. En deux secondes, il se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Désespéré, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir, il se laissa choir sur une chaise.

…

Tout s'était passé très vite pour le professeur Dumbledore. En bon gryffondor, Harry avait agi sans réfléchir, plongeant dans son plus horrible souvenir sans penser aux conséquences. Il en avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait eut le temps d'empêcher la jeune fille qui l'avait suivi dès Harry disparu. Cependant, il fut assez vif d'esprit pour rattraper son employée.

-Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois Albus, ne croyez-vous pas qu'on doive les stopper ? C'est un souvenir horrible dans lequel ils viennent juste de se plonger.

-Je le sais bien, Astoria. Mais deux âmes blessées ce soir suffiront, je pense.

-Je vous assure que je peux supporter…

-Je ne crois pas, non. C'est une bataille plus qu'horrible, j'en suis certain.

-J'ai déjà vu des morts, Albus. Et puis, tout ce que je veux faire, c'est les ramener ici pour qu'on réfléchisse ensemble à ce qu'on peut faire.

-Non. Une fois là-bas, vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin. Et je ne doute pas que vous ayez déjà vu des morts. Mais vous n'avez pas eu connaissance des sorts qu'ont subis ces deux là. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils étaient presque morts, surtout Harry. Pourriez-vous seulement imaginer l'un de nos élèves ayant la même puissance qu'eux dans deux ans, la même force, le même soin de cacher ses souffrances à l'autre ? Non. Harry et Hermione vivent dans des temps difficiles. Et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez ne serait-ce que l'imaginer. Laissons-les pour l'instant, le mal est fait.

Le professeur Jinkel ne répondit rien, et médita les paroles de son supérieur. Il avait raison, ces enfants avaient vécu trop d'horreurs. Alors pourquoi les obliger à retourner dans ce temps ? Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas rester ici indéfiniment ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le demander au directeur, Harry surgit, suivi de près par Hermione. Ils avaient tout deux l'air dévasté. Mais ils eurent une réaction tout à fait différente. Harry s'écroula sur le premier siège venu, tandis qu'Hermione sortit directement, en courant. Alors qu'elle allait la suivre, un regard du directeur l'en dissuada.

-Harry ? demanda-t-il. Ça va aller ?

-Oui, répondit-il d'un ton peu convainquant.

-Harry… Vous pouvez me parler.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et continua à fixer le vague. Il ne pensait qu'à Remus. Et à sa culpabilité pour la mort de Ron. Sans lui, il aurait survécu. Tout était toujours de sa faute !

-Mr Sirapol, du calme ! dit le professeur Jinkel.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il n'avait rien fait !

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous envoyez des ondes de magie !

-Oh. Désolé.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien.

-Tout ça ne me semble pas être « rien ».

-…

-Expliquez-nous.

Le professeur Jinkel voulait à tout prix faire parler Harry. Pas qu'elle ait vraiment envie d'entendre les horreurs qu'il venait de voir, mais elle voulait faire sortir ce poison de l'esprit d'Harry. Voyant qu'il gardait le silence, elle tenta une autre approche, qui la dégoûtait au plus au point, mais qui, elle le savait, le ferait forcément réagir.

-En fait, tout cela, c'est de la comédie !

Elle laissa un petit blanc avant de continuer, permettant à Harry et Dumbledore de la regarder avec étonnement.

-Vous faites ça juste pour nous faire croire que tout va mal dans le futur, qu'on se doit de vous aider ! C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas parler du futur ! Ni nous laisser voir ce souvenir !

En voyant que Dumbledore allait l'interrompre, et qu'Harry commençait à devenir rouge de colère, elle poursuivit :

-Ne me coupez pas, Albus ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir par ces deux jeunes, qui peut-être sont des mages noirs en puissance ! Peut-être que ce sont eux que l'on combattra dans le futur, eux nos ennemis ! Ils sont peut-être pires que Voldemort, ils sont…

-SILENCE ! Hurla Harry.

Il n'avait pu supporter sa dernière phrase. Il avait tout fait pour se contenir, mais là, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

-Vous ne savez rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! C'est mon oncle que je viens de voir mourir devant mes yeux ! Mon meilleur ami qui a perdu la vie par ma faute ! Ma meilleure amie qui souffre sans cesse de l'absence de Ron ! Tout ceux qui comptent pour moi se sont toujours battus pour moi, ont toujours eu foi en moi, et moi, je n'ai même pas été capable de leur épargner un combat éprouvant et long, je ne suis qu'un être faible, et s'il y a des morts, c'est uniquement de ma faute… Je vous interdis de dire des horreurs pareilles, professeur Jinkel.

Au cours de son discours, sa rage s'était peu à peu transformée en une culpabilité pesante, et sa dernière phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton presque suppliant.

-Rassurez-vous, je ne pensais pas un instant ce que je vous ai dit. Je suis sûre que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant, d'avoir vidé votre sac. Et sachez une chose. Si ces gens ont placé leur foi en vous, c'est qu'ils avaient leurs raisons, et vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable des morts d'une guerre.

Harry était peu convaincu, mais il devait avouer que dire tout ça l'avait un peu soulagé, avoir mis des mots sur ses sentiments lui avait permis de faire le point, en quelque sorte. Bien sûr, il savait que Voldemort était le vrai responsable de tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une part de responsabilité. La preuve la plus flagrante était bien la mort de Ron. S'il avait subi la douleur en silence, Hermione aurait pu le sauver. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que peut-être, il avait empêché la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis. Décidant de l'ignorer, il se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté la formule. Il se leva, déterminé.

-Il faut que j'y retourne.

-Pardon ?

- On n'a pas pu récupérer la formule. On a été disons… distraits.

-Je peux y aller à votre place, se proposa Jinkel.

-C'est pas la peine, merci. Vous n'avez pas à voir ça.

-Vous non plus.

-Mais je l'ai déjà vu. Cette fois, je me concentrerai sur ma mission, et je ne prendrai pas garde aux combats qui m'entourent, rassurez-vous.

Sur ce, il replongea dans son souvenir.

Cette fois, il ne laissa pas son regard se promener sur le champ de bataille. Non, il se concentra sur son combat, essayant d'évaluer les forces de Voldemort par rapport aux siennes, voulant estimer s'il parviendrait ou non à le combattre un jour. Mais lui était plus puissant, plongé dans la magie noire depuis des années, cherchant sans cesse un moyen de survivre à la mort, dépassant les limites de la magie et de la vie. Mais le Survivant ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et mémorisa le sort lancé par le Lord.

…

Dès son retour dans le bureau, Hermione sortit en courant. Pour oublier. Pour fuir ce qu'elle venait de voir. Pour ne plus penser à rien, simplement à avancer. Elle avait été si sûre de pouvoir ignorer la présence de Ron, de se concentrer uniquement sur sa mission. Mais dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui, elle avait été irrémédiablement attirée à son côté. Pour le voir une dernière fois, peut-être pour comprendre le pourquoi de sa mort. Le fait est toujours qu'elle l'avait revu mourir. Qu'elle avait à nouveau été impuissante à le protéger. Elle n'avait pu se retenir, et avait fondu en larmes à ses côtés. Dès le souvenir terminé, il lui avait été arraché par la force. Elle s'était retrouvée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sous leurs regards inquiets. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils la voient ainsi, qu'ils lui posent des questions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle s'était simplement enfuie.

Et maintenant, elle errait comme une âme perdue dans les couloirs, ne pensant à rien, si ce n'est à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle ne voulait plus penser, elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle voulait seulement se reposer un peu. Oublier les malheurs de la vie, profiter des bons moments. Elle ne voulait plus être une guerrière, elle voulait profiter de sa jeunesse. Mais tout ça lui avait été enlevé. Uniquement à cause d'un mage noir sadique.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle allait s'excuser, elle le reconnut. Severus. Tout ce qu'elle était en train d'enfouir en elle-même ressurgit. C'était par sa faute que Ron était mort ! C'était lui qui l'avait empêchée de le rejoindre, de se battre à ses côtés ! Sa détresse et son sentiment d'injustice étaient tellement grands en elle qu'elle ne distinguait plus son Severus de celui-ci. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui faire mal, se soulager. Elle lui lança alors un regard noir et commença à le frapper sur son torse :

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Se lamentait-elle. Je te hais, pourquoi m'as-tu empêchée de le rejoindre ? J'étais assez forte pour ça, je le savais ! Pourquoi prends-tu toujours les décisions à la place des autres ?

Soudain, Severus lui prit les poings et les bloqua, l'empêchant de le frapper.

-C'est quoi ce délire, Sirapol ?

Hermione, ne pouvant plus extérioriser sa douleur, fondit simplement en larmes, contre le torse de Severus.

-Je l'aime et… il me manque… tellement… hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Severus l'entraina dans une salle vide, et ils s'assirent à même le sol. Hermione avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il voulait la réconforter et cela l'effraya. Le Severus de cet âge n'aurait jamais dû avoir une réaction pareille ! Il aurait dû la rejeter violemment depuis le début, et pas l'entrainer ici et la consoler !

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit avec quelqu'un comme toi !

Hermione en fut rassurée. Il ne faisait ça que pour sauver sa réputation.

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ?

Hermione, qui s'était à peu près calmée, ne put se retenir, et fondit à nouveau en larmes.

…

Severus se rendait à grands pas vers la bibliothèque. Il venait d'avoir une idée pour peaufiner une potion et voulait vérifier quelque chose. Mais soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il entra en collision avec Sirapol. Alors qu'il allait lui crier dessus, elle se mit à le frapper de ses poings et à le blâmer de choses qui n'avaient pour lui aucun sens. Severus en resta interdit. De quoi l'accusait-elle au juste ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était en cours de potions, et ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes. Décidant qu'il s'était assez laisser frapper comme ça, il la bloqua.

-C'est quoi ce délire, Sirapol ?

Il fut encore surpris. Car elle fondit en larmes contre lui. De nouveau, il ne comprit rien à ses paroles. Mais il ressentait une telle détresse chez Hermione, un tel besoin de réconfort, qu'il décida de l'entrainer dans une salle vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Cette fille semblait en avoir besoin, et en plus, elle n'avait jamais été odieuse avec lui. Ses pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu, et elle lui demanda étrangement :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ?

Il répondit au quart de tour, décidant de lui mentir, sans pour autant en faire trop, comme la traiter de « sang de bourbe », pour éviter de la blesser encore. Sa réponse donnée, elle parut soulagée. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, et voyant qu'elle s'était calmée, demanda quelques explications. Il avait bien le droit de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, non ?

Mais au lieu de répondre calmement pour ensuite partir et lui faire jurer de ne jamais raconter ça à personne, elle fondit à nouveau en larmes contre lui. Severus ne savait comment réagir. Jamais rien de similaire ne lui était arrivé. Et il sentait que ce n'était pas de la comédie, qu'Her… non, Sirapol avait vraiment besoin de réconfort. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui assurer que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il ignora combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça. Mais au bout d'un moment, alors que le ciel était noir depuis longtemps, elle murmura :

-Tu devrais rentrer, Severus, sinon, tu risque d'avoir des problèmes, le couvre-feu…

-Je peux rester si tu en as envie.

Severus se frappa mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Les yeux encore baignés de larmes de la gryffondor le fixaient avec une surprise non dissimulée.

-Mais je pense qu'il serait plus approprié que j'aille chercher ton frère, il saura quoi faire.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, ou plutôt s'enfuir de cette situation qui le dépassait largement, il entendit Hermione lui dire :

-L'amitié est éternelle.

…

Harry se rendait à pas rapides vers la tour gryffondor. Il venait de rapporter la formule au directeur, et n'avait plus qu'une hâte, mettre tout ça derrière lui. Les moments qu'il venait de vivre avaient été très éprouvants mentalement, et il avait besoin de la chaleur des autres, de leur joie de vivre. Il avait besoin de voir que tout n'était pas perdu, qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Il voulait également trouver Hermione. Car il savait qu'elle n'était pas remise de la mort de Ron, et qu'elle avait été plus que bouleversée de le revoir. Il voulait la réconforter, mais ignorait totalement où elle pouvait être. La tour Gryffondor était une possibilité. À peine eut-il pénétré dans la salle commune que son regard tomba sur les maraudeurs. Plus précisément sur Remus. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien en vie, qu'il était encore là pour lui.

-Euh, Harry ! Tu m'étouffes, là !

Le survivant, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de son geste, tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

-Désolé, dit-il en le relâchant.

Puis il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche, sous l'œil éberlué de ses amis. Il n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas paraitre encore plus étrange avec des prétextes improbables qui pourraient expliquer son geste justement inexplicable. Il laissa son regard se poser sur le feu, ne voulant pas commettre quelque acte irréfléchi qui cette fois-ci serait irréparable.

…

Lily regardait Harry avec inquiétude. Bien sûr, elle avait été plus que surprise de sa réaction avec Remus. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intriguait. Harry semblait exténué, vidé, comme s'il n'avait plus vraiment la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, quand elle regardait ses yeux, elle y voyait une détermination sans bornes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il y a à peine quelques heures, il était en train de plaisanter avec les maraudeurs, plein de sa joie de vivre habituelle. Mais là… C'est comme si quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. « Réfléchis, Lily, se dit-elle, où était-il ? Ahh oui, il devait voir le directeur avec Hermione. Oh, il a dû arriver quelque chose de grave… Quoi donc ? Harry semble peu disposé à discuter pour le moment, et il a l'air vraiment touché par ça… Je demanderai à Hermione tout à l'heure. Hermione ? Où est-elle ? » Alors qu'elle allait poser la question, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible se produisit, et elle en oublia toutes ses réflexions.

…

Severus courait dans les couloirs, poussé par une urgence dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine. Pourquoi se pressait-il au fait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter non plus. Serait-il inquiet d'avoir laissé Her… Sirapol dans cet état seule ? À cette pensée, il accéléra encore plus, se convainquant qu'il faisait cela uniquement pour se débarrasser de cette histoire gênante. Ce qu'il avait à faire était simple. Entrer dans la tour Gryffondor, trouver Sirapol, l'amener à sa sœur, aller se coucher. Cependant, il remarqua qu'un problème de taille allait s'imposer à lui. Il ignorait le mot de passe pour entrer ! Il ralentit un peu l'allure, et réfléchit. Il était hors de question qu'il attende qu'un gryffondor passe. Alors quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et décida de continuer sa route et d'improviser. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, les mots énigmatiques d'Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire. « L'amitié est éternelle. » Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Voulait-elle devenir son amie ? Si oui, sa technique d'approche n'est vraiment pas élaborée. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Quand il avait entendu ces quelques mots, ses pensées avaient tout de suite dérivé vers Lily. Sa douce Lily qu'il avait bêtement perdue. Non, l'amitié n'était pas éternelle. Un rien peu la briser. Seuls les gryffondors croient à des absurdités pareilles ! Et soudain, il comprit. Le mot de passe ! Au même moment, il arrivait devant la Grosse Dame.

-L'amitié est éternelle.

Le tableau pivota, le laissant entrer. Alors qu'il passait au travers, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'introduisait chez les Gryffondors ! Lui, leur pire ennemi. Mais il était bien trop tard pour des considérations pareilles, et il se contenta de suivre son plan initial. Avisant Sirapol entouré des maraudeurs, et de _Lily_, il sut tout de suite qu'il ne voulait pas trainer ici plus que mesure. Il se contenta d'un :

-SIRAPOL ! Ta sœur !

Avant de faire volte face et de sortir. Voila, ça n'avait pas été si dur que ça. Reste plus que l'étape 3, amener Sirapol chez sa sœur. Il était exténué, et reprenait son souffle, en attendant qu'il daigne le rejoindre. Soudain, il eut un doute. N'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Sirapol aurait dû le suivre, alarmé et courir vers sa sœur. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait à devoir l'attendre. Peut-être devait-il entrer à nouveau et le prendre par la peau du cou. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le tableau se remit enfin à pivoter.

…

-SIRAPOL ! Ta sœur !

En entendant cela, tous les gryffondors présents se figèrent de surprise. Snape dans leur tour ? Un silence de mort dura durant quelques secondes avant qu'Harry, inquiet, ne se lève brusquement pour le suivre. Mais il se fit arrêter par Sirius qui l'agrippa par le bras.

-Attends ! Et si c'était un piège ?

-Il faut que j'aille voir Hermione.

-Mais c'est _Snape_, insista Sirius. Il veut surement te jouer un mauvais tour. Et d'ailleurs comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ici ?

-Lâche-moi, Sirius, ou je t'assure que j'irai par la force !

-Harry, Sirius a raison, intervint James. Tu ne connais pas Snape. Il ferait tout pour nous nuire.

-Ah oui, et je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Harry, en colère. Non, quel idiot, je le sais ! C'est parce que vous vous êtes efforcés à lui pourrir la vie depuis sa première année ici !

Sur ce, il provoqua une légère brulure sur la main de Sirius pour le forcer à le lâcher, avant de sortir en courant.

-Aïe ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

-Il veut retrouver sa sœur, Black, tu n'avais donc pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette ? répondit Lily furieuse. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais l'en empêcher ?

-Si t'as pas remarqué, Snape est entré dans notre dortoir dans le seul but de l'appeler ! Tu trouves pas ça suspect ?

-Peut-être ! Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'Harry peut décider de ses actes tout seul ! S'il décide de prendre le risque d'être humilié par une blague stupide, il le prend !

Cela laissa Sirius pensif. James, lui, avait été stupéfait par la dernière remarque d'Harry. Déjà, comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Et ensuite, ça correspondait exactement à ce que Lily lui reproche le plus. Enfin, Harry l'avait dit d'un ton plus blessé et accusateur que furieux. Et cela, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? En quoi est-ce que ça pouvait le toucher lui ? Encore un mystère, se dit-il, à ajouter sur la liste de ces deux là. Une réunion de maraudeurs à ce propos s'imposait. Harry et Hermione représentaient une énigme qu'il voulait plus que tout élucider.

…

En voyant le tableau pivoter, Severus se mit en marche, ne voulant plus perdre une seconde. Cet idiot avait déjà tellement tardé ! Il entendit le gryffondor le suivre, il accéléra donc la cadence, se convaincant qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour se débarrasser de cette histoire, et non par inquiétude pour Her… Sirapol. Il ne put s'empêcher de critiquer le gryffondor.

-Tu as pris ton temps !

-Elle est si mal que ça ?

-Pardon ?

Harry se rendit compte de son erreur. Il n'était pas censé comprendre le langage _snapien_. Il tenta donc de le cacher.

-Ma sœur ! Pour que tu te sois donné la peine de venir me chercher, ça doit être grave.

Severus se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il n'avait rien expliqué à Sirapol. Toujours en marchant, il lui dit avec réticence :

-Oui, elle ne va pas bien, et voulait te voir.

Cela résonna étrangement dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de lui rendre ce service ? Il aurait dû l'abandonner dès le départ, la laisser pleurer, sûrement pour une broutille en plus. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Harry, lui, était inquiet. Comment Snape s'était-il retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire ? Hermione s'en serait-elle pris à lui pour se venger de ce qu'il avait fait durant la bataille ? Invraisemblable. L'aurait-il surprise en pleurs ? Dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas dû s'y attarder, il l'aurait simplement ignorée. Harry décida de ne rien lui demander, Severus lui semblait facilement irascible depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint. Le reste du chemin se déroula dans un silence total. Enfin, Severus ouvrit une porte et se retourna vers Harry.

-C'est ici. Dis lui d'éviter de tremper mes habits, la prochaine fois !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et prit le chemin des cachots. Harry, lui, avait le regard rivé sur Hermione. Elle était allongée en position fœtale à même le sol, son visage marqué par les larmes qui avaient coulé.

Harry s'approcha doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il déposa délicatement sa main sur son épaule en murmurant.

-Mione ? C'est moi, Harry.

Elle réagit au quart de tour, se redressa et l'enlaça.

-Tu vas bien ? Olala, j'aurais dû t'empêcher de voir ça…

Harry était stupéfait. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? dans l'état où elle était ?

-Hermione, lui murmura-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui va mal, là, pas moi ! Viens là.

Il l'enlaça, Hermione se cala confortablement dans ses bras.

-Je sais que ça ne peut rien pardonner, mais je suis vraiment désolé, pour ce que j'ai fait.

Hermione comprit directement ce pour quoi Harry s'excusait.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. C'est uniquement celle de Bellatrix. Je tuerai cette femme dès notre prochaine rencontre.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton qui glaça Harry.

-N'y pense plus, maintenant.

-Mais il me manque tellement, Harry ! dit-elle les sanglots dans la voix.

-Je sais, répondit-il en la serrant plus fort. Dis-toi que sa mort ne sera pas vaine si on arrive à vaincre Voldemort. Et on le vaincra.

Harry brulait de lui demander ce que Remus lui avait murmuré avant de mourir. Mais elle était tellement mal, là, dans ses bras, qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ainsi, la chaleur de l'un réconfortant l'autre, rassurés par la simple présence de l'autre. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé, et lorsque le soleil se leva, ils séchèrent leurs larmes de la nuit passée et se redressèrent, prêts à affronter les jours suivants sans montrer leur peine, leur combat, leurs deuils.

…

Voila voila pour ce chapitre! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain n'est pas aussi triste, la bonne humeur sera au rdv!

Review?


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, rien à moi, sauf la trame.

Note de l'auteur: Alors, je vous dois tout d'abord des excuses. Ça va faire 6 mois que je n'ai rien posté, honte à moi ! Mais j'ai de bonnes excuses ! Hum… j'ai passé un mois chez la famille sans ordi (pardonnée ?) ensuite, j'ai déménagé, puis je suis entrée à l'université. Et là… boulot, boulot, boulot. Bref. Ajouté à tout ça, le pire, c'est que je ne trouvais plus l'inspiration ! pfiou, envolée. Alors que je désespérais (cette fiction me tient à cœur, et la fin je VEUX l'écrire) quelques reviews m'ont remise sur les rails, et voila un nouveau chapitre tout frais. Un grand merci à vous si vous continuez à lire, et je vous assure que je ferai tout pour poster bien plus tôt cette fois ! Sur ce, (si quelqu'un a lu jusqu'ici), bonne lecture !

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent…**

…

Chapitre 11 :

-Cornedrue, je vais te tuer ! Sors de là !

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que James était enfermé dans la salle de bain, soi-disant en train de parfaire sa coupe de cheveux.

-JAMES !

Une voix étouffée lui répondit :

-Juste deux minutes, Padfoot !

-Ça fait un quart d'heure que tu me dis ça ! Sors de là !

Enfin, James sortit.

-En tant que mon meilleur ami, tu es sensé me supporter lorsque je tente de conquérir la femme de mes rêves !

-Je vois pas le rapport ! Lança Sirius alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la salle d'eau.

-Lily déteste mes cheveux désordonnés, j'ai essayé de les arranger !

Sirius passa une tête à travers la porte, et le regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Un léger rire se fit entendre. Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

-Désolé de t'apprendre ça, James, mais tes cheveux sont exactement comme d'habitude ! dit ce dernier d'un ton rieur.

James se renfrogna avant de se diriger vers son lit pour préparer ses affaires de cours. Sirius était rentré dans la salle de bain et lança à Harry :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Et bien, vu la façon dont tu es parti hier, et ton absence durant la nuit, on était inquiets, répondit James.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'était juste un élève qui me conduisait à Hermione.

À ces mots, James fit une grimace, et Sirius poussa un léger grognement avant de dire :

-Tu dois savoir Harry qu'ici, la guerre Serpentards-Gryffondors est plutôt sérieuse. Ça représente presque celle qui se joue au dehors, entre Tu-Sais-Qui et les aurors.

-Je trouve ça plutôt injustifié. Tous les serpentards ne font pas allégeance à Voldemort. Mais en continuant à les considérer comme tels, ils finiront par se tourner vers lui, voyant que l'autre côté ne propose rien de mieux que du dégoût envers eux. Et puis, appartenir à Gryffondor ne signifie rien, n'importe qui peut se joindre à lui. Maintenant, pourrait-on considérer le sujet clos ? Surtout qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé ! J'aimerai passer une bonne journée.

Ses remarques avaient laissé les deux gryffondors pensifs. Ce qu'Harry disait paraissait juste.

-D'accord pour moi, répondit James, simplement ne compte par sur moi pour considérer les serpentards comme des saints !

-Ni sur moi pour imaginer qu'un des gryffondors peut se tourner vers Tu-Sais-Qui.

En entendant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Un de leurs amis va se retourner contre eux, va causer leur mort, alors qu'eux n'arrivent même pas à imaginer que quelqu'un de gryffondor puisse le faire. Ils sont bien plus ancrés dans leur idées qu'il ne le pensait, et ont bien plus confiance en leur amis qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

-C'est à vous de voir. Bon, Sirius, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu commences à être long !

-C'est pas de ma faute ! Tu te rends compte ? James est resté une demi-heure là dedans et il en ressort comme il y est entré !

-Ouais… bah dépêche-toi, j'aimerai aussi me préparer, moi !

Celui-ci grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Harry s'empara de ses habits, y cacha la pommade qu'il n'avait pas appliquée la veille et entra dans la salle de bains.

-Allez, dehors !

-Non mais je rêve ! dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Il laissa néanmoins la place à Harry qui ferma la porte à double tour avant de se changer et d'appliquer sa pommade.

…

Remus était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand il avait vu que James allait essayer d'arranger ses cheveux, il n'avait pas hésité à partir, sachant qu'il prendrait une éternité. Or, il avait une faim de loup. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Car la pleine lune avait lieu le soir même. Il savait qu'il serait plutôt faible la journée, susceptible, qu'il mangerait plus qu'à l'habitude, et surtout, qu'il sera pris d'un mal de tête infernal au milieu de la journée. Alors qu'il dévorait un pancake, Peter, qui l'avait suivi, lui demanda :

-Remus, je voudrai te demander quelque chose, mais s'il te plait, ne le prends pas mal…

-Vas-y, Peter, je t'écoute, répondit-il d'une voix douce, tout de même un peu curieux.

-Et bien, c'est à propos d'Hermione et Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas vraiment.

-Comment ça ? demanda Remus plus qu'étonné.

-Et bien… ils ne m'adressent jamais la parole. Et lorsque je leur parle, ils me répondent toujours sèchement, comme si je les embêtais.

-Tu dois te faire des idées. Ils sont sympas avec tout le monde.

Peter ne le montra pas, mais ces paroles le blessèrent. Remus ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Pire, il ne s'y attarde même pas, comme s'il disait des imbécilités.

-Tu as peut-être raison, dit-il d'un ton amer qui n'échappa pas au lycanthrope.

Celui-ci comprit vite pourquoi. Il ne s'était même pas questionné, il avait simplement clos le sujet comme si Peter avait l'habitude de dire des choses pareilles. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, habituellement, il aurait réfléchi, pensé aux détails qui auraient pu lui échapper. Mais pas cette fois. Car son esprit était occupé à beaucoup d'autres choses. Déjà, le loup voulait prendre la place dans son esprit. Il sentait sa présence et n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires. En plus, il attend avec impatience l'arrivée de James et Sirius. Et enfin, le plus étrange, il avait une confiance totale en Harry et Hermionne et n'arrivait pas à les imaginer à détester Peter alors qu'ils ne le connaissent que depuis peu.

-Ce que je veux dire, Peter, c'est qu'ils ne paraissent pas mauvais. Pourquoi t'auraient-ils jugé si vite ? Ils ne te connaissent même pas.

-Là est le problème. Je n'y comprends rien.

-Si tu es sûr de toi, c'est étrange qu'on ait rien remarqué… Je ferai plus attention et je te dirai si tu as raison ou non.

Peter lui fit un sourire de remerciement avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant les cours, Harry, James et Sirius passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle.

…

En voyant Hermione arriver dans leur dortoir, les habits débraillés, le teint fatigué, Ivana et Loïs échangèrent un sourire malicieux.

-Bonjour, Hermione, on dirait que tu as passé une bonne nuit ! lança Ivana d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

La susnommée lui lança un regard vide de toute émotion, avant de répondre :

-Oui, si tu considère une bonne nuit comme le fait de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil.

-Et bien, renchérit Loïs d'un ton tout aussi significatif, tout dépend de ce que tu as fait…

Enfin, Hermione comprit de quoi elles voulaient parler.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que… Oh, et puis, laissez tomber, je m'en fiche.

La gryffondor se rendit à son lit et entreprit de trouver un uniforme en meilleur état que ne l'était le sien, parmi ceux que le directeur lui avait fait discrètement parvenir.

-Bonjour Hermione ! lança Amy qui venait de sortir de la salle de bains.

-Salut, Amy, répondit-elle d'un air jovial. La salle de bain est libre ?

-Oui, Lily a presque fini, elle se refait une beauté !

-Ok, merci.

-Tu peux entrer, Hermione ! lança Lily de la salle de bains.

-ça va, je peux attendre !

Comme Harry, Hermione n'avait aucune envie que quiconque la voit se changer. Non pas qu'elle soit d'une pudeur inconsidérée, mais elle ne voulait pas que les filles voient les traces de ses combats, elles ne le comprendraient pas.

Deux minutes plus tard, Lily sortit, laissant la place à Hermione. En la croisant, elle l'inspecta discrètement. Son visage était un peu boursoufflé, comme si elle avait longuement pleuré. Ses yeux rouges et cernés montraient qu'elle n'avait que peu dormi. Ses habits froissés prouvaient qu'elle avait dormi avec, elle n'était donc pas repassée ici de toute la soirée. L'esprit empli d'interrogations, elle prépara son sac. Elle avait entendu les paroles des deux commères de Poudlard, et s'en était offusquée. Comment pouvait-on être si superficiel ? Ne pas voir qu'Hermione était en mauvais état ? Dès qu'elles furent sorties, elle s'adressa discrètement à Amy.

-Tu l'as vue ? Elle ne va pas bien.

-Oui. Et je suis prête à parier qu'Harry est dans le même état. Mais… faisons comme si de rien n'était, pas la peine de les embêter, d'accord ?

Lily acquiesça, peu certaine que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais que faire d'autre ? Les questionner ne ferait que les repousser dans leurs retranchements, les espionner les blesserait. On ne peut qu'attendre… pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

-Oh, vous m'avez attendue ? C'est très gentil ! dit Hermione en sortant de la salle de bains.

-C'est tout à fait normal, Hermione ! dit Amy. Allez, on y va, j'ai une faim de loup, moi !

Les trois filles sortirent donc et se rendirent dans la grande salle. Elles prirent place à la table des gryffondors, non loin des garçons, mais sans intégrer leur groupe.

…

La plupart des élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, à prendre leur petit-déjeuner avant le début des cours. Soudain, un hibou noir aux rayures rouges entra et survola toute la salle. Tout le monde avait les yeux levés vers lui. Car il était bien connu que ce genre d'hibou n'était utilisé que pour transmettre des bonus, des offres spéciales, des résultats gagnants de jeux de hasard. En plus, il n'arrivait pas au moment du courrier. Ce qui faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il s'agissait d'une récompense vraiment spéciale. Le hibou sembla finalement se diriger vers la table des gryffondors, avant de subitement virer et atterrir chez les Serpentards. Nott, qui était juste devant, s'empara du paquet, qui était accompagné d'une lettre. Bientôt, un attroupement de serpentard s'était formé. En ouvrant la lettre, une voix retentit dans la grande salle.

« Ceci est une offre très spéciale dédiée aux Gryffondors ! Le premier à l'ouvrir se verra récompensé d'une journée de rêve ! »

En entendant cela, tous les gryffondors commencèrent à protester pour qu'on leur rende leur présent. James se leva et dit d'une voix forte :

-Hey, donnez-le nous, il nous est adressé !

-Jamais, Potter ! Répondit Nott avant d'ouvrir le paquet.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Quelle était donc cette récompense ? Mais seul un nuage de poudre en sortit, qui fit éternuer tous les serpentards alentour. Soudain, leurs cheveux s'allongèrent, prirent une teinte rouge et or, et sur leurs joues apparurent « bienvenue Harry » « bienvenue Hermione » en lettres d'or. Les Serpentards se regardèrent d'un air horrifié avant de hurler contre les Maraudeurs :

-Potter !

-Black !

-Annulez ce sort immédiatement !

-On a rien fait ! riposta James avec vigueur, bien que ses yeux reflétaient un amusement total. Cette offre était réservée aux Gryffondors !

-Oui, renchérit Sirius, en plus ça a été prononcé, pour que ceux qui ne savent pas lire puissent comprendre le message !

Remus vit qu'Harry affichait un grand sourire. Leur plan avait fonctionné, ils s'étaient bien amusés, et leur ami en profitait. Hermione aussi souriait sincèrement, cette blague n'était pas méchante, simplement drôle. Lily et Amy, bien qu'hilares, échangèrent un regard de contentement. Hermione avait le sourire ! Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas si bêtes et arrogant que ça, finalement, pensa Lily.

Les serpentards touchés étaient furieux. Rouges de colère, ce qui amusait plus les élèves qu'autre chose car ça ressortait bien avec leur cheveux, ils s'emparèrent de leur baguette pour punir ces idiots de gryffondors. Le directeur se leva et dit :

-Stop ! Tout le monde en cours maintenant !

Dépités, jurant vengeance, les serpentards métamorphosés se rendirent à l'infirmerie avec le vague espoir de retrouver leur apparence normale, alors que les autres rejoignaient respectivement leur classe. Hermione se leva en même temps que ses deux amies. Elles avaient toutes trois à peine déjeuné, étant arrivées tardivement. Elles se rendirent donc en cours de potion, qui était, comme à l'accoutumée, partagé avec les Serpentards. Ça allait être explosif ! pensa Hermione. Cependant, le professeur, s'étant fait la même réflexion, leur donna un contrôle surprise, complètement théorique, pour éviter toute casse. Les Serpentards se contentèrent donc de lancer des regards noirs aux gryffondors, tandis que ceux-ci se contentaient de pouffer de rire en les voyants. Personne n'en voulut aux maraudeurs pour cet examen, étant très simple car improvisé en urgence par le professeur. Tout le monde doutait même qu'il soit réellement noté. Mais sait-on jamais ! Dès le cours terminé, les Serpentards encerclèrent les maraudeurs :

-Vous vous croyez malin ? lança Nott.

-Et bien… oui ! répondit Sirius après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir. Maintenant, si toi et tes toutous pouvaient dégager le chemin, ça serait génial !

-Traitre à ton sang ! Tu devrais être parmi nous !

-Toujours le même blabla, tu peux pas changer de disque parfois ?

Rouge de colère, le Serpentard le menaça de sa baguette. Les autres l'avaient également en main. James lançait des regards noirs aux verts et argent, tandis que Sirius avait lui aussi sorti sa baguette. Remus défiait les Serpents du regard tandis que Peter restait en retrait. Un peu plus loin, Harry vit que les filles les regardaient avec inquiétude. Harry tenta de calmer le jeu, feignant d'être peu habitué à ce genre « d'attaque ».

-Calmez-vous ! C'était qu'un blague, et rien ne prouve que…

Mais il se fit interrompre par Avery :

-Le nouveau, la ferme !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ce que les serpentards savaient faire, c'était intimider. Après, pour agir, il n'y a plus personne ! James, lui, répliqua :

-Ne lui parles pas sur ce ton !

-Ou alors ?

L'ambiance était électrique. Lily se décida à intervenir.

-Ça suffit ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Allez en cours !

-Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, on t'a pas sonné !

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour, et il pointa sa baguette sur le cou d'Avery, le menaçant :

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de la traiter comme ça !

Enfin, au soulagement de certains, le professeur Slughorn sembla remarquer ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres de sa salle, et envoya les élèves à leurs cours respectifs, retirant 20 points aux deux maisons. Les gryffondors avaient maintenant soit Runes, soit Divination. Ils prirent tous la même direction. Harry demanda :

-C'est toujours comme ça avec eux ?

-Là, c'était rien. Répondit Sirius. Souvent, on en vient aux sorts.

-D'accord. Et les profs ne font rien pour ça ?

-Bah, en général, on s'éclipse avant que quiconque nous trouve. Ou alors on perd des points, on se prend des colles. Ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose en fait.

Lily fit une grimace, signifiant son désaccord, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Rien. Elle avait tout de même remarqué que c'étaient les Serpentards qui avaient initié l'altercation. Oui, mais les maraudeurs leur ont fait une blague stupide. Une blague qui a fait rire tout le monde, même Hermione. Lily jeta machinalement un œil sur Hermione, avant de s'inquiéter. Sa nouvelle amie ne semblait pas en forme, elle était plutôt pâle, et soudain, elle s'arrêta, s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur. Amy et Lily la rejoignirent de suite, la soutenant. Voyant que les filles ne les suivaient plus, Harry se retourna et vit Hermione en mauvaise posture. Les maraudeurs l'imitèrent avant de rejoindre les filles. Harry resta en arrière.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda avec inquiétude Amy.

-Rien, ça va, continuez, je vous suis.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista Lily.

-Rien, je me sens un peu faible, c'est tout !

-C'est vrai qu'on a pas mangé grand-chose ce matin.

Amy la regarda d'un air intense, en pleine réflexion.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé Hermione ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Tout le monde se mit à y réfléchir. Elle avait à peine mangé ce matin. La veille, elle avait disparu après le cours de DCFM et n'est revenue que le matin. À midi, Amy et Lily avaient remarqué qu'elle avait à peine touché à son plat, l'air perturbée. L'avant-veille au soir, elle avait rejoint Harry à l'infirmerie sans rien avaler.

-Ça fait au moins deux jours que tu n'as pas mangé un repas décent ! S'écria finalement Lily, catastrophée.

-C'est rien, vous inquiétez pas.

Les maraudeurs étaient surpris. Deux jours sans rien avaler ?

-Et toi, Harry, tu lui dis rien ? reprocha Lily, cherchant un soutien.

En effet, le survivant n'avait pas dit un mot ni ne s'était approché de sa sœur.

-Elle va s'en remettre, affirma-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa sœur ?

-On t'amène à l'infirmerie, décréta Lily, pour briser la tension qui s'était installée.

-Ça va, je vous dis ! Allons en cours, on va arriver en retard ! répliqua Hermione, agacée.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle se rendit à grands pas vers la salle de Runes, tandis qu'Harry avait déjà pris la direction de celle de Divination. Les filles et Remus la suivirent, tandis que James, Sirius et Peter rejoignaient Harry, des questions plein la tête. Arrivés, essoufflés, ils prirent place sans que la prof ne fasse aucun commentaire sur leur retard. La salle correspondait exactement à celle qu'avait connue Harry. La prof, par contre, semblait bien différente. Elle lui faisait en fait penser à Luna. Elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité, dans la lune, tout en étant clairvoyante. Sirius le rejoignit à sa table, tandis que James se mettait avec Peter. La prof leur accorda à peine un regard et continua son cours. Ils étudiaient les lignes de la main. Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, depuis qu'il l'avait comparée à Luna. Des pensées douloureuses. La jeune fille avait perdu la vie lors d'un combat contre des mangemorts. Après ça, Neville était devenu l'un des plus déterminés de leur camp. Il était toujours prêt pour partir en combat, n'abandonnant jamais, jurant que cette guerre terminerait au plus vite. Ça l'avait tellement changé… Harry fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par Sirius :

-Eh, Harry, tu nous expliques ?

Il ne comprit pas de quoi il voulait parler. Avait-il remarqué qu'il était plongé dans des pensées peu joyeuses ? Improbable.

-De quoi ?

-Ta réaction envers Hermione !

-On est en cours à ce que je sache !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

-On est en _divination _! Elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte ! Alors ?

-Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. J'ai agi comme d'habitude. Maintenant, j'aimerais me concentrer si ça ne t'embête pas trop !

Sirius échangea un regard avec James qui n'avait rien manqué de leur conversation. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Harry aujourd'hui ?

Après quelques minutes de théorie, ils durent étudier la main de leur voisin. Harry s'empara de celle de Sirius.

-Voyons ce que tes lignes vont nous révéler ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Le maraudeur sourit, malgré tout surpris par le changement d'attitude d'Harry. Il y a 2 minutes il le rabrouait, et là, il lui parle comme si de rien n'était !

-Bon alors, cette longue ligne qui passe par le milieu de ta main représenterait à priori ta ligne de vie. Les embranchements qui la raccordent représenteraient les différentes épreuves de ta vie…

-Tu crois vraiment à ce genre de chose ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais on est en cours, il faut donc le faire, à part si tu as autre chose à faire évidemment !

-Pas vraiment non. Bon, on dirait que ma « ligne de vie » est plutôt longue. Cool !

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Pas si longue que ça, se dit-il. Et trop d'années à Azkaban.

Sirius avait bien évidemment remarqué l'ombre sur le visage d'Harry.

-ça va ?

Harry se ressaisit.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien. Je me disais juste que le temps est long… Je me demanderai toujours pourquoi j'ai gardé cette matière comme option !

-Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour faire de l'arithmancie ? proposa Sirius, l'air innocent.

-Dans ce cas, toi aussi ! Contra Harry.

Sirius fit mine de bouder. Soudain, la prof arriva à leur table.

-Tout se passe bien ? Vous avez besoin d'aide peut-être ? demanda-t-elle, prête à leur prêter main forte.

-Hum, non ça va, répondit Sirius. On vient de trouver ma ligne de vie, juste ici, indiqua-t-il en montrant sa main.

La prof s'en saisit et dit :

-Une vie plus longue que d'autres et beaucoup d'épreuves vous attendent, Sirius. Mais vous saurez y faire face… dit-elle d'un air mystérieux, avant de passer à une autre table.

Harry se demanda si elle avait vraiment le don de voir l'avenir. Il jeta un œil sur Sirius, craignant qu'il ne soit mal, mais il était comme de coutume.

-Tu n'y crois pas ?

-Oh, elle dit souvent ce genre de choses, j'ai l'habitude. Tiens, une fois elle a dit à James qu'il devait profiter de la vie, avant que le malheur ne s'abatte sur lui ! Et à Peter qu'il aurait une horrible vie. Et moi, c'est toujours la même chose, plein d'épreuves. Je crois qu'en début d'année elle regarde sa liste d'élève et prépare une salade qu'elle nous servira pendant toute notre scolarité. Tiens, je me demande ce qu'elle inventerait pour toi ! On a qu'à lui demander ! Professeur Mehera ! héla-t-il.

Harry avait remarqué que les prédictions de la prof n'étaient pas loin de la vérité. Bien que nébuleuses, elles étaient réelles. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devine quoi que ce soit à son sujet ! Mais en vain, il ne put empêcher Sirius de la faire venir.

-Un problème ?

-Oui, hum, je n'arrive pas vraiment à déchiffrer la main d'Harry.

-Montrez-moi ça… dit la prof en s'emparant du bras droit d'Harry. Mon cher, vous allez bientôt nous quitter.

Sur ce, elle rejoignit une autre table.

-Wow, si c'est pas direct ça !

-Mouais… On s'en fout de toute façon.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à discuter, puis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils y retrouvèrent les filles et Remus, qui venaient juste de s'attabler. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que l'ambiance soit froide entre les 2 frères et sœurs, après ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Mais il n'en fut rien :

-Alors Harry, cette première séance de divination ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

-Mieux que les anciens cours ! affirma-t-il.

Tous échangèrent un regard surpris, mais ne dirent rien. Soudain, Harry et Hermione pouffèrent. Ils suivirent leur regard et virent ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Les Serpentards venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

-Dis James, ils vont rester combien de temps comme ça ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

-L'offre disait bien « une journée de rêve », n'est-ce pas Lunard ?

-Il me semble bien que oui, mon cher !

Leur cinéma fit sourire Lily. Elle était vraiment heureuse de la bonne humeur dans laquelle ils avaient mis Harry et Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils. Hermione n'avait encore rien dans son assiette, trop occupée qu'elle avait été à discuter avec Harry puis à rire.

-Tiens Hermione, des frites, ça te dis ?

-Ah, oui merci Lily ! répondit-elle en s'emparant du plat que la rousse lui tendait.

Au même moment, Amy lui tendit une cuisse de poulet.

-Tiens, viiiite, c'est chaud !

-Bah, t'avais qu'à utiliser une fourchette ! lui lança Hermione en souriant, remplissant son assiette.

Cependant, son sourire sonnait faux, et elle n'appréciait vraiment pas ce qu'elles faisaient. Elle savait se nourrir quand même ! Ils mangeaient tous, discutant de choses et d'autres. Lily proposa cette fois des haricots à Hermione. Celle-ci s'en empara d'un geste un peu brusque, surprenant son amie. Amy demanda :

-Tu veux autre chose Hermione ? Tiens, je vais te rajouter un peu de…

Mais elle fut interrompue par Harry :

-Vous allez la laisser tranquille oui ? Je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour se servir toute seule !

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans leur groupe, que Lily brisa en disant doucement :

-On est juste inquiètes pour elle Harry.

-Laissez-la tranquille, c'est tout. Assena-t-il d'un ton froid avant de reprendre son repas.

Lily le fixa, choquée, avant de regarder timidement Hermione. Celle-ci ne la regardait et se concentrait sur son repas. Elle échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec Amy.

James craqua :

-Pourquoi tu leur parles comme ça ? Elles n'ont rien fait de mal, sinon s'occuper de leur amie.

-Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour prendre quelques frites et du poulet, si ?

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

-Excusez-moi si j'ai été un peu dur, je n'aime juste pas ça, et Hermione non plus.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit Hermione ? demanda Lily, à la surprise générale.

-Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, c'est tout. On peut considérer cet incident comme clos ?

Lily acquiesça en lui souriant et Amy dit :

-D'accord. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-nous, au lieu que ton frérot s'en prenne à nous ! dit-elle en souriant également.

-Ah oui, au fait, Harry P..Sirapol ! De quoi je me mêle ?

-De quoi tu parles, Mione ? demanda-t-il, prenant un air innocent.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et reprit son déjeuner. La bonne humeur était revenue, et le sujet apparemment clos.

Ils avaient maintenant trois heures de DCFM et leur journée serait terminée. James leur avait dit qu'habituellement, la prof consacrait ces 3h à la pratique, et organisait parfois des duels. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, la prof lança un regard inquiet aux deux voyageurs temporels, avant de froncer les sourcils. La soirée d'hier semblait n'être jamais arrivée. Ils étaient égaux à eux-mêmes. Elle se dit qu'ils devaient avoir une grande force pour réussir à surmonter ce genre de chose si vite, et surtout à le cacher à tout le monde. Elle eut un profond respect pour ces enfants. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur eux et commença son cours. La salle avait été aménagée pour avoir le plus d'espace possible. Les tables et chaises étaient empilées au fond, son bureau poussé contre le mur. Ils allaient pouvoir s'entrainer. Tous les élèves se tenaient debout au milieu de la salle, attendant ses directives en silence. Un silence parfois interrompu par les rires discrets de certains gryffondors en croisant le regard d'un serpentard coloré.

-Maintenant que j'ai vérifié que chacun de vous était capable de se défendre avec les sorts les plus basiques et les plus importants, je vais vous initier à la magie sans baguette. Cela peut vous être très utile pendant un combat, et c'est ce qu'on va travailler le plus en profondeur cette année. Bien sûr, nous traiteront également d'autres sujets, mais celui-ci est le plus important. Il est enseigné à tous cette année en raison de ce qui vous attend dehors. Basez-vous sur le cours théorique de la séance dernière. Vous allez tous vous entrainer à lancer des sorts mineurs tout d'abord. Essayez de lancer un Wingardium sur les plumes qui vont apparaitre devant vous. Sans baguette évidemment.

Tout le monde se mit au travail. Cette fois, Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir avec Hermione. Il savait qu'ils devraient encore faire semblant. Il se demanda si tout cela n'était pas qu'une perte de temps ? Il aurait du profiter de ce temps pour s'entrainer non ? Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait là à faire semblant de ne rien réussir. Il devait en parler avec Hermione, se dit-il. Il jeta un œil sur les maraudeurs. Peter était rouge tellement il se concentrait. James et Sirius semblaient frustrés de n'arriver à rien. Remus ne semblait pas bien. Il était blanc et suait. Alors qu'Harry allait s'inquiéter pour lui, il comprit. La pleine lune devait être proche. Et la potion tue-loup n'existait pas encore…

Au bout d'une heure, personne n'était arrivé à aucun résultat probant, et tout le monde commençait à s'énerver contre sa plume.

-Je vois que personne n'y arrive encore. Rassurez-vous, je m'y attendais. Je veux que vous y travailliez autant que possible en dehors des cours. Ajouté à cela, chaque semaine, nous passerons une heure à s'y entrainer. Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux 2 parchemins sur la manière de concentrer sa magie sans sa baguette. Maintenant, Vous allez vous entrainer au sort du Patronus.

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement. Ils allaient pouvoir faire autre chose que fixer une plume. Harry, lui, soupira de frustration. Encore une heure de perdue, se dit-il. Voyant que Remus l'observait, il s'évertua à penser à des moments tristes de sa vie, ce qui n'était pas très difficile à trouver, surtout après les derniers évènements, en lançant le sort du patronus. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant que personne ne maitrisait ce sort. Si l'école était attaquée par des détraqueurs, personne ne saurait s'en protéger, mis à part les professeurs, lui et Hermione. Ce qui faisait peur par rapport au nombre personnes à défendre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, et n'ayant toujours aucun résultat intéressant, Jinkel remit les tables en place et tous les élèves s'assirent, étonnés.

-Je vois qu'aucun de vous n'y parvient, alors que ça fait un mois que vous vous y entrainez.

Beaucoup d'élèves baissèrent la tête.

-Je ne vous en blâme pas. C'est un sort très complexe. Je veux que vous me redonniez la base, pour voir où réside le problème. Oui, miss Evans ?

-On doit penser à un souvenir heureux. Puis lancer le sort.

-Bien. Mais encore ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry leva timidement la main.

-Mr Sirapol ?

-Il ne faut pas seulement penser à un souvenir. Il faut s'en imprégner. Le laisser courir en nous, s'épanouir, faire partie de nous. Tout le bonheur qu'on a ressenti à ce moment doit refaire surface. On doit ensuite maitriser cette force par notre baguette, la balancer en plein sur le détraqueur. C'est pourquoi c'est si difficile d'en faire un. Sans avoir le détraqueur en face de nous, nous ne trouvons pas l'énergie nécessaire. S'il est en face de nous, il aspire tous nos instants heureux. On n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Alors pour s'imprégner totalement d'un souvenir, cela relève presque du miracle. Mais certaines personnes y arrivent. A force d'entrainement et de détermination.

Seul le silence répondit à son discours. En avait-il trop dit ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione qui lui souriait franchement. Il répondit à son sourire. Oui, il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose d'utile à ce cours. Il pouvait faire passer des messages discrètement, aider la prof à former ces élèves.

-Excellent Mr Sirapol. 15 points pour Gryffondor. C'est exactement ça. Je veux de vous une concentration extrême. Agissez, ressentez comme il l'a dit et vous parviendrez peut-être à former un bouclier, et dans de rares cas, un patronus corporel.

-Si Sirapol est si intelligent, pourquoi n'y arrive-t-il pas ? demanda vicieusement Avery.

-Comme je l'ai dit, répondit Harry, seuls certains sorciers y parviennent. Mais bien sûr, tu n'écoutais pas. Et au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur ce que tu as écrit sur tes joues !

Les gryffondors pouffèrent alors que le serpentard rougit de colère. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Jinkel interrompit la joute verbale :

-Au travail maintenant !

Tous se levèrent, les tables furent déplacées, et tous se concentrèrent. Cette fois, tous pensaient profondément avant de lancer le sort. Mais ça n'était toujours pas assez. A la fin du cours, tous étaient épuisés. Mais ils avaient le sentiment de s'entrainer pour quelque chose d'utile, qui pourrait leur sauver la vie.

Les gryffondors se rendirent dans leur salle commune et firent leurs devoirs. Enfin, surtout Harry et Hermione qui n'avaient pas fait grand-chose dans la semaine, leurs soirées étant quelque peu mouvementées. Lily et Amy lisaient chacune un livre à côté d'eux, et les maraudeurs complotaient dans un coin. « Sûrement encore un mauvais coup » se dit Lily. Soudain, Hermione redressa la tête et s'adressa discrètement à Harry. Les deux filles l'entendirent mais ne dirent rien.

-Au fait, Harry, merci pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est normal Hermione. Je t'ai dit des milliers de fois de ne plus me remercier pour ça ! Je te comprends très bien, et je continuerai toujours à agir ainsi quand tu en auras besoin.

Les pensées de Lily tourbillonnaient. Hermione le remerciait sûrement de l'avoir défendue au déjeuner. Mais en même temps, Harry avait été complètement insensible alors qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais les paroles d'Harry lui étaient incompréhensibles. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé qu'Harry ne voulait simplement pas de remerciements de sa sœur. Mais il avait dit « ne plus me remercier pour ça » _pour ça_. Ça n'était donc pas la première fois ! Hermione avait-elle des problèmes de santé ? Avaient-ils eut à souffrir d'absence de nourriture dans leur vie ? « Lily, calme-toi », s'admonesta-t-elle. Ça se trouve, il a dit ça comme ça. Mais elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle décida qu'elle en parlerait avec Hermione au moment opportun.

Enfin, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Au moment de souhaiter bonne nuit à Hermione, Harry lui glissa un bout de parchemin dans la main. Dès qu'elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, Hermione le lut :

« Ce soir je vais m'entrainer. Rejoins-moi à 1h00 dans la salle commune si tu veux te joindre à moi. Repose-toi bien sinon. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il penser une seconde qu'elle ne viendrait pas ? Elle se changea et se coucha. À 00h55, alors que toutes les filles dormaient paisiblement, elle descendit dans la salle commune, où Harry l'attendait déjà. En silence, ils se glissèrent sous sa cape et sortirent par le portrait.

…

À suivre..

Réactions? Conseils? Z'avez aimé? ou pas?


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR comme toujours :)

**Note de l'auteur **: Je vous ai fait moins attendre cette fois :D Un grand merci pour les reviews, qui me poussent toujours à continuer à écrire, même quand l'inspiration plie bagage. Ah, oui, juste une petite précision suite à certaines reviews: Hermione a bien fait un presque malaise à cause du manque de nourriture, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis 2 jours, ses repas ayant été coupés par divers évènements. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et dites-moi vos impressions !

…

**Quand le passé devient notre présent**

…

Chapitre 12 :

Ils marchaient en silence dans le couloir, cachés sous la cape d'Harry qu'Hermione avait rapportée du futur. Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide, située dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Sortant de la cape, ils lancèrent différents sorts pour rendre la pièce incartable. Personne ne pourrait les entendre ou les voir, en fait, personne ne penserait même à ouvrir la porte. Cette salle serait ignorée par quiconque passait par là. Ils n'utilisaient pas la Salle sur Demande, risquant de se faire remarquer, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à la connaitre. Une salle abandonnée, quelconque était bien plus discrète. Hermione se tourna enfin vers Harry :

-Tu veux t'entrainer sur quoi cette nuit ?

-Déjà, il faut qu'on discute et organise beaucoup de choses.

Hermione le regarda, intriguée. Ils prirent place sur des chaises.

-Je t'écoute.

-Déjà, es-tu sûre que tout ça n'est pas une perte de temps magistrale ? Je veux dire, on passe nos journées à suivre des cours qui ne nous apportent rien.

-Mais on passe ces journées avec tes parents. Avec Sirius et Remus. Pour une fois, Harry, tu peux en profiter. Rien ne t'oblige à passer tes journées à t'entrainer. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on peut rester ici autant qu'on veut.

-Oui, mais à la fin de cette année, on y retourne, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

-Ok, mais je t'assure que tu peux profiter de leur présence. Et puis, dans les cours théoriques, on a qu'à étudier des livres de magie avancée sans que personne ne le remarque. Ça ne sera plus une perte de temps du tout. Et comme tu l'as fait en DCFM, on peut leur donner discrètement des conseils pour qu'ils avancent. S'ils maitrisaient tous le sortilège du patronus, ce serait fabuleux…

-Tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais pensé à étudier d'autres choses en cours. Bon, maintenant que ce point est réglé, il y a un petit souci en divination.

Hermione le regarda avec stupeur avant de dire :

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle peut voir le futur et qu'elle connait nos identités !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais elle est clairvoyante. Un peu comme Luna l'était. Elle voit des choses là où les autres ne voient rien. Et elle a prédit vaguement l'avenir des maraudeurs. Sirius aura une vie plus longue que d'autres mais des épreuves l'attendent. James doit profiter de la vie avant que le malheur ne s'abatte sur lui. Et Peter, il cracha presque le nom, aura une horrible vie.

-Tout correspond. Il ne faut pas qu'elle prédise quoi que ce soit sur toi !

-Hum… trop tard ! Apparemment, je vais bientôt vous quitter. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Adieu, Hermione, sache que je t'ai toujours aimée ! dit Harry d'un ton théâtral, la main sur le cœur.

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Elle voulait sûrement dire les quitter eux, quitter cette époque !

-Je plaisante, Hermione. Tu sais bien que je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose. C'est tout de même troublant, elle peut voir certaines choses, alors j'ai préféré te mettre au courant. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne prédise rien sur moi !

-Oui, il vaut mieux, sait-on jamais.

Un léger silence s'installa, rapidement rompu par Hermione.

-Temps qu'on parle de choses sérieuses, je dois te dire quelque chose à propos de Dumbledore.

Harry l'écoutait attentivement, intrigué.

-Tu te rappelles l'autre jour dans son bureau, je t'ai empêché de lui dévoiler le futur en te prenant à part et disant que si tu le faisais, tu serais responsable de ses actes envers toi. Et ensuite, devant lui, j'ai juste dit que le futur ne devait pas être modifié.

Harry acquiesça, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-En fait, Dumbledore pense qu'on peut changer le futur. Mais je sais que c'est totalement impossible. Lui pense que si on lui parle, on risque d'influer sur notre passé. Mais il n'en est rien.

-Qu... Comment... ?

-Je l'ai compris dès notre arrivée. Il croit sincèrement qu'on a le pouvoir de changer les choses.

-Pourquoi aurait-il tort ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Et bien, nous venons du futur Harry ! Je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur les voyages temporels, et j'ai trouvé des livres qui en parlaient. Je ne me souviens plus des dates d'édition, mais ils ont probablement été écrits plus tard. Le monde sorcier a évolué en 20 ans Harry, et de nombreuses découvertes ont été faites. Je t'assure que les voyages temporels n'influent pas le temps, j'ai lu plusieurs témoignages là-dessus !

-Calme-toi, Hermione, je te fais confiance. Et puis, le fait que Pettigrew soit encore en vie est une preuve suffisante pour moi ! Si j'en avais eu l'occasion, je l'aurais tué. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et ne le ferai pas. Je ne veux pas perdre l'amitié des maraudeurs, ni même de Lily ou Amy. Le rat ne me prendra pas ça ! Bref, je suis résigné à laisser le temps suivre son cours !

-Très bien. Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies compris !

Harry réfléchit à ce que cela impliquait.

-En fait, Dumbledore pense qu'on croit être capable de changer l'avenir. Et il ne fait rien contre ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est ça. Il ne peut rien faire contre, il ne sait pas comment nous ramener. Moi seule le sais, dit-elle en souriant. Mais je lui ai promis qu'on ne tenterait rien. Et puis, il supervise nos entrainements grâce au professeur Jinkel, ainsi, il peut connaitre nos forces et faiblesses et nous améliorer au niveau qu'il veut qu'on atteigne. Pas plus haut, pas plus bas. Il ne pense pas qu'on s'entrainerait en cachette, la nuit, finit-elle dans un sourire.

-Oh, on risque d'être dans le même état que les maraudeurs demain !

-Comment-ça ?

-C'est la pleine lune ce soir ! Quand je suis descendu, ils étaient partis depuis longtemps, me croyant endormi. Et Remus était discrètement parti dans la soirée, sans revenir.

-Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Tu crois qu'ils soupçonnent quelque chose à notre propos ?

-Non… ils doivent nous trouver quand même étranges parfois, mais de là à deviner qu'on vient du futur et que tu es le fils de James et Lily, je n'y crois pas !

-Je suis sûr qu'à leur place, tu aurais déjà tout deviné !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'aurais été plus méfiante, c'est sûr, mais…

-Tututut pas de mais !

-Bon, on se met au travail ou tu as autre chose à me dire ?

-Je crois que j'ai fait le tour.

-Je vais faire une liste de ce qu'on doit faire. Il faut que je me procure des ingrédients pour faire des potions revitalisantes, commença-t-elle en écrivant. Sinon, on ne tiendra pas le coup. Quelques potions de soin aussi, on ne sait jamais, avec ton bras… Oh, il faudrait que m'inscrive à la Gazette pour savoir où en est Voldemort… Je devrai passer à la bibliothèque pour prendre les livres qu'on lira en cours et que je les soumette à un sort pour que personne ne les reconnaisse…

Harry souriait doucement. Il retrouvait là son Hermione, à toujours tout planifier, organiser, pensant à tous les détails. Sur une inspiration subite, il s'avança et l'enlaça, l'arrêtant dans son travail.

-Merci d'être là, Hermione.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

-C'est tout à fait normal, Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Mon frère.

Il sourit, puis la relâcha. Après un instant de réflexion pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi :

-Harry ! La carte du Maraudeur !

-T'inquiète pas, elle est bien cachée dans ma valise sous divers sorts.

-Non, pas celle-là ! La leur ! Ils peuvent voir nos vrais noms !

-S'ils avaient vu quelque chose, ils auraient déjà réagi.

-Mais ça risque d'arriver.

-Peut-être que Rusard la leur a déjà prise.

-Aucune idée…

-Bon, quand je rentre, je chercherai dans leurs affaires. Si je ne la trouve pas, c'est qu'elle a été confisquée. Sinon, je verrai si je peux la brouiller pour qu'elle mette nos faux noms, ou je la ferai disparaitre et la leur rendrai quand on partira.

-Ok. Ça c'est réglé. Je pense que j'ai fait le tour des choses à faire…

-Ajoute des potions antidouleur sur ta liste.

-Bonne idée… Attends, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-La prochaine fois, je veux que tu me lances des _sectumsempra_.

Hermione mit une seconde à comprendre :

-Non ! C'est de la torture Harry !

-C'est nécessaire. Je veux savoir combien de temps ma blessure s'imprègne du sort avant de me l'activer. Et je me suis dit que peut-être… il absorberait l'Avada, et alors j'aurais du temps en plus pour…

-Arrête de dire des choses pareilles ! Personne ne va se prendre d'Avada ! Et surtout, surtout, tu ne vas rien faire pour lui faire croire que tu es immortel en absorbant son Avada ! Ça va pas dans ta tête ? lui cria-t-elle dessus, en colère.

-Ça pourrait être un élément de surprise…

-Non ! De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ça marcherait. C'est lui qui t'a fait cette blessure. Il ne t'aurait jamais doté de quelque chose qui pourrait retarder un Avada sans le savoir !

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Alors tu vas retirer ces idées de ta tête !

-Par contre, je veux tester les autres sorts noirs.

-Comment ça _les_ autres ? Le _sectumsempra_ ne te suffit pas ?

-Non. Je veux tester des sorts de magie noire plus ou moins forts pour voir combien de temps ils sont absorbés, s'ils s'accumulent, si…

-Tu as peut-être raison sur ce point. Mais on ne fait rien temps que je n'ai pas les potions adéquates.

Après un nouveau silence, Harry reprit la parole :

-Il va être 4h et on n'a pas de potions revigorantes, on devrait y aller. En plus, les maraudeurs ne vont pas tarder.

Hermione acquiesça et ils sortirent incognito, comme ils étaient venus.

…

Le réveil du samedi fut pénible pour les maraudeurs. Ils ne s'étaient pas couchés avant 5h, et la nuit avait été éprouvante. Harry était dans la salle commune avec les filles quand James sortit enfin du dortoir des gryffondors.

-Lut ! Leur dit-il tout en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

-T'as fait la fête ou quoi cette nuit ? demanda Harry en plaisantant.

James ne répondit rien, et Lily rétorqua :

-Il a dû encore préparer un mauvais coup avec ses amis.

Harry et Hermione ne paraissaient pas autant fatigués que James. Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'ils étaient plutôt habitués à ne dormir que quelques heures. Peter arriva, encore ensommeillé. Imitant James, il dit :

-B'jour.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana, il ne répondit pas et se concentra dans sa lecture. Amy demanda :

-Sirius dort encore ?

-Je crois bien, répondit James. Impossible à le réveiller celui-là !

Soudain, un sourire machiavélique s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Harry. Il se rua dans leur dortoir. Tout le monde le suivit, curieux. Sans prévenir, le survivant lança un puissant _aguamenti _sur Sirius. Celui-ci se leva en sursaut, laissant un cri s'échapper. Son visage perdu et plein de sommeil fit rire tout le monde.

-Non mais ça va pas ? HARRY ! Tu vas me le payer !

Ne tenant pas compte des menaces, Harry était allongé par terre de rire. C'était tellement drôle ! Soudain, Sirius lui lança un _aguamenti_, et son rire se coinça dans sa gorge.

-BLACK espèce d'idiot !

Il lui lança un sort qui lui allongea les cheveux. Sirius répliqua, mais Harry était préparé et évita adroitement le sort qui atteignit Amy. Ses oreilles doublèrent de volume. Elle lança lors un sort sur Sirius, et ses cheveux devinrent verts. En répliquant, Hermione se retrouva avec un maquillage exagéré. C'est ainsi que peu à peu, leur petit groupe se lança dans une bataille de sorts mémorable. Ils utilisaient tous des sorts mineurs et riaient à gorge déployée. Même Lily s'était jointe à la partie, oubliant pour un moment son travail et ses devoirs de préfète en chef, entrainée par la bonne humeur générale. Elle en profita évidemment pour ridiculiser James en donnant à ses cheveux l'aspect d'avoir été soufflés par une bombe. Harry lançait des sorts au hasard, profitant du moment présent. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers Peter qui lança un bouclier au dernier moment. Lui lançant un regard amusé, il répliqua aussitôt, et Harry se retrouva avec des sourcils bien garnis, ce qui fit rire le maraudeur. C'est là qu'Harry comprit. Ça n'était pas Peter le mangemort, le traitre. C'est Peter le maraudeur, meilleur ami de James, Sirius et Remus. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand ses habits prirent une teinte rose bonbon. Apercevant le sourire satisfait d'Amy, il se relança dans la bataille, enchaînant sort sur sort, s'amusant comme un fou. Beaucoup de sorts allaient s'écraser contre les murs, ou étaient bloqués de justesse par un bouclier, mais lorsqu'ils faisaient mouche, les gryffondors n'avaient pas le temps de s'en débarrasser que d'autres sorts fusaient vers eux.

Au bout d'un moment, ils étaient tous tellement mort de rire qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à lancer des sorts convenablement. James, outre ses cheveux en pétard et quelque peu grillés, avait des lunettes rouges en forme de cœur et était couvert de tâches de rousseur. Sirius, toujours trempé et en pyjama, sa longue chevelure verte emmêlée, avait en plus un cercle de suie autour d'un œil et ses ongles étaient vernis de différentes couleurs. Hermione au visage maquillé plus que de mesure, avait un nez en trompette et des habits arc-en-ciel. Amy, les oreilles toujours aussi grosses, avait maintenant une moustache et ses cheveux avaient virés au rose. Peter avait des moustaches de chat, des lèvres bleues et des cheveux violets. Lily avait d'énormes boutons sur le visage, des cils allongés au possible, et ses vêtements étaient deux fois trop grands. Enfin Harry, toujours affublé de ses énormes sourcils, et habillé de rose, avait en plus des cheveux verts et des oreilles aussi grandes que celles d'Amy.

-Prem's pour la salle de bain ! Lança-t-il.

Le rire de Sirius se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il tenta de lui lancer un sort pour qu'il trébuche, en vain, Harry était déjà dans la salle d'eau. Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, il provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire chez ses camarades. Peu à peu ils se calmèrent et reprirent leur forme normale, se lançant des _Finite_. Sirius était toujours boudeur.

-Ohlala, Sirius, tiens j'ai pitié de toi ! Dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle lança le sort de séchage mais s'interrompit au milieu de la formule, l'air surprise et sur la défensive, puis inquiète. Elle finit tout de même son sortilège dans un murmure et Sirius se retrouva enfin entièrement sec. Mais Hermione semblait ailleurs, déconnectée de la réalité. Lily s'approcha de son amie, inquiète.

-Hermione, tout va bien ? Tu fais un autre malaise ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? Non, non ça va très bien, répondit la brune, revenue à elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Je dois juste…

Hermione était pensive, elle cherchait un moyen de les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Harry avait déjà bien fait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, restait plus qu'à trouver comment l'en sortir…

…

Alors qu'Harry riait avec les autres, son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ce jeu puéril, mais il allait y en avoir ! Pour retirer ces sorts il allait devoir s'appliquer un _Finite_. Or, cela lui rendrait automatiquement son vrai visage. Ne trouvant pas de solution immédiate, et n'ayant pas plus de temps, il courut s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, prétendant narguer ainsi Sirius. Il réfléchit alors intensément. Il ne pouvait s'appliquer le sort à lui-même. Et Hermione était avec les autres, ne pensant certainement pas au dilemme d'Harry. Il était impossible de faire venir Dumbledore, et il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler Hermione pour qu'elle vienne, ni lui envoyer un quelconque message. A moins que… Il s'assit, se concentra, fermant les yeux et tenta d'atteindre son esprit. Il effleura rapidement celui des autres présents, mais sans que personne ne le sente, puis enfin trouva Hermione. Elle le sentit directement et elle tenta de le repousser avant de le reconnaitre. « Continues à agir normalement ! » fut son premier conseil. Il l'entendit vaguement lancer un sort. La connexion entre leurs esprits était faible, Harry n'étant pas doué dans cette discipline. Il pouvait lui envoyer des images, ce qu'il fit. Dès qu'elle comprit le problème, il sortit de son esprit et se reconnecta à la réalité. Bien, la fille la plus intelligente qu'il ait connu était au courant pour son problème. C'était déjà un bon point, se dit-il.

…

Hermione analysa méthodiquement la situation, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle ne pouvait entrer dans la salle de bain devant tout le monde, et elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'ils partent puisque Sirius attendait son tour. Elle ne pouvait lancer ce sort en informulé, il était bien trop compliqué… Si seulement ils n'avaient pas fait cette bataille de sorts ! Bon, il ne sert à rien de se lamenter se dit-elle. Il devait bien y avoir une solution !

-Hermione, tu viens ? dit Amy, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir avec Lily.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle devait sortir et qu'Harry était encore piégé. En plus, seules les filles partaient, pas les maraudeurs. Si seulement il ne restait que Sirius, elle pourrait faire quelque chose… Elle eut une idée.

-En fait… allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Elles la regardèrent éberluées mais partirent.

-Quoi, tu as peur qu'on s'en prenne à ton frérot ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Oh, non. En fait, j'aimerai te parler en privé, si ça ne vous gêne pas ?

Les maraudeurs la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Hermione n'était pas proche de Sirius, pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler en tête à tête ?

-Allez-y les gars, je vous rejoints, dit Sirius qui avait plus ou moins repris contenance.

Ceux-ci obtempérèrent. Hermione soupira de soulagement et lança une image à Harry. Il devrait sortir dans 10 minutes, se séchant la tête avec une serviette pour que Sirius ne voie pas son visage.

-Alors Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius, plus que curieux.

-En fait… je voulais juste profiter du fait qu'Harry est sous la douche pour… elle fit semblant de ne pas trouver ses mot.

-Écoute Hermione, je ne veux pas te blesser, mais… je te considère comme une amie c'est tout… Tu es la sœur d'Harry en plus, je ne nous vois vraiment pas… enfin, pour l'instant en tout cas.

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Hermione se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! En fait, je veux m'assurer que vous ne direz rien à Harry à propos des mauvais sorts qu'il a reçu dans la bataille. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas vraiment insisté, mais c'est important. Il ne doit jamais savoir que je vous l'ai dit !

-Ah… répondit Sirius, rouge de gêne, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai donné la parole de maraudeurs ! Et pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi en particulier ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, tu m'as l'air être celui qui prend le plus à cœur ce genre de promesse, et j'aimerai que tu convainques les autres.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons muets comme des tombes ! dit-il d'un air solennel.

Au même moment, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

-Enfin sorti ! lança Sirius avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle d'eau, de peur qu'Harry ne tente autre chose.

Hermione n'attendit pas une seconde et lança le sort à Harry qui retrouva sa fausse apparence. Cette histoire de _Finite_ devenait vraiment embêtante.

-J'y vais Harry, les autres m'attendent en bas, ne me suis pas tout de suite pour qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien ok ?

-Ça marche. Et merci.

Mais Hermione était déjà sortie.

…

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le calme. Les maraudeurs allèrent déjeuner, alors qu'Hermione, Lily, Amy et Harry rendirent visite à Remus, à l'infirmerie.

-J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave, dit Hermione en chemin.

-Remus est souvent malade, répondit Lily. Il a une santé fragile, il ne passe pas un mois sans s'y rendre !

-Ah, d'accord…

Hermione échangea un bref regard avec Harry. Lily ne semblait pas être au courant. C'était une bonne chose à savoir. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Ils s'approchèrent doucement du lit du loup-garou. Il était allongé et semblait épuisé. Mais il sembla reprendre quelques couleurs en les voyants.

-Remus, comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Lily, tout de même inquiète.

-Ça va, j'ai juste un mal de tête insoutenable depuis hier soir. Mais ça va passer ! Dites, vous avez l'air de bien bonne humeur ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Oh, on a fait une bataille de sorts mémorable ! Tu aurais dû voir Sirius, à la fin, il avait des cheveux verts qui lui arrivaient aux pieds ! lui dit Amy.

-Quoi ? J'ai manqué ça !

Les quatre amis se lancèrent dans une explication détaillée de la bataille, riant et se charriant à tour de rôle. Les maraudeurs arrivèrent pendant leur discours et étayèrent leur récit. Puis les filles partirent, les laissant entre hommes. Harry sentit qu'il était de trop.

-Bon, les gars, faut que j'y aille, on se revoit à la salle commune ?

-Ça marche ! répondit James en souriant.

-Et Remus, repose-toi bien !

Sur ce, il se rendit dans le bureau de Pomfresh, sous le regard surpris des maraudeurs. Pourquoi allait-il la voir ?

-Vous croyez qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? demanda Remus, inquiet pour son secret.

-Impossible. C'est que la première fois qu'il te voit ici, et si même Evans, après 7 ans avec nous, n'a rien découvert, Harry ne verra rien non plus.

-Alors pourquoi a-t-il décidé de nous laisser entre nous ? Comme s'il savait qu'on partageait un secret ? Et pourquoi il va voir Pomfresh ? Peut-être qu'il a compris que je n'ai pas un mal de tête comme les autres, qu'il sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose, et qu'il veut la vérité !

-Remus, calme-toi ! Il ne soupçonne rien ! Il nous a laissé entre nous parce qu'il s'est senti de trop, c'est tout ! Il ne fait pas encore partie intégrante de notre groupe et sait qu'on ne partage pas tout avec lui, le raisonna Sirius. Il a dû aller voir Pomfresh au sujet de ses blessures, vous n'avez pas oublié qu'il ne va pas bien !

Remus se calma quelque peu, Sirius avait sûrement raison, se dit-il. Mais il continuait à avoir ce sentiment qu'Harry en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Au même moment, le brun sortit du bureau, l'air pensif, et sans un regard vers eux, comme s'il les avait oublié, sortit de l'infirmerie.

-Tu vois ! lança Sirius. Il n'a rien découvert. Sinon, il nous aurait dit quelque chose ! Et au fait, à propos de lui, Hermione m'a vraiment recommandé de ne pas lui dire qu'on savait pour ses blessures. Donc on ne dit rien, on lui a promis, ok ?

-Bien sûr, Sirius, tu nous prends pour qui ? répondit James, étonné qu'il insiste ainsi.

-Je voulais juste vous le rappeler ! se défendit-il en souriant.

…

À la place de directement sortir de l'infirmerie, Harry décida d'aller voir Pomfresh, pour savoir où elle en était. Il ne pensa pas une seconde que les maraudeurs le remarqueraient.

-Bonjour Po… Madame Pomfresh !

-Mr Sirapol… je pense que vous venez pour savoir où en sont les recherches.

-Et bien, je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous ayez déjà trouvé quelque chose, mais en effet, je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez appris.

-Pas grand-chose pour le moment. Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on a la formule, et hier, j'ai dû m'occuper de … d'autres choses.

Harry feignit n'avoir rien remarqué, et elle continua :

-Bon, le sort a bien été complètement inventé. Moi-même et des amis nous penchons sur la question. Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra trouver un véritable contre sort, mais atténuer ses effets est bien possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous tiendrai au courant de tout ce qu'on découvrira à son propos.

-Merci pour votre aide.

-C'est tout naturel. Vous continuez à vous appliquer l'onguent chaque soir ?

-Oui. Sinon, je ne tiens pas la journée.

-Je peux voir votre bras ?

Harry lui tendit difficilement le bras, étouffant un gémissement. Il ne l'utilisait jamais, le laissant pendre ou glissant sa main dans une poche pour que ça ne se voit pas trop. L'infirmière s'empara de son bras, et releva doucement la manche.

-Relâchez vos muscles, Mr Sirapol. Je tiens votre bras.

Harry obtempéra, soupirant de soulagement. Sa blessure avait toujours la même apparence, une fine ligne rouge avec des zébrures noires s'étendant du creux de son coude au milieu de sa main.

-Elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

-Elle a changé une fois.

-Comment ça ? demanda l'infirmière, inquiète.

-Le jour où Hermione m'a lancé un sectumsempra.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Pomfresh, plus qu'horrifiée.

-Oh, on ne vous a pas dit, c'est vrai. On s'entraînait, et en fait, cette blessure a comme… absorbé le sortilège. Ensuite, après quelques minutes, le sort s'est activé.

-Et vous ne me le dites que maintenant ?

-Désolé, il est arrivé tellement de choses ce jour là qu'on a dû oublier.

-Bon, et vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait changé d'aspect ?

-Oui. Elle était entourée de cloques et de pus, et elle saignait. Ça m'a brulé pendant un moment, mais elle a peu à peu repris son aspect initial.

-Si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit d'autre à propos de cette blessure, je veux que vous men informiez.

-Très bien. Merci pour tout.

Il rabaissa sa manche sur l'horrible cicatrice qui faisait désormais partie de lui, salua l'infirmière et sortit, plongé dans ses pensées.

…

Hermione Lily et Amy étaient allées à la bibliothèque. Assises autour d'une table, elles révisaient leurs cours. Mais la rousse n'était pas concentrée sur son travail, elle cherchait plutôt un moyen de faire parler Hermione sur son passé. Car depuis la veille, elle était inquiète. Son amie avait-elle eut une vie difficile ? Avait-elle des problèmes de santé ? Enfin, elle trouva un moyen de mettre le sujet sur la table.

-Dis Hermione, vous recevez des nouvelles de vos amis ?

A sa grande surprise, la brune blanchit. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle lui réponde avec le sourire que oui, et que tout le monde allait bien. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. C'est pourquoi sa réponse la surprit au plus haut point :

-Non, et je ne pense pas que j'en recevrai.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-C'est une longue histoire, improvisa Hermione, qui ne savait que dire.

-Et ça ne te manque pas trop ? La vie là bas ?

-Si bien sûr que si. Mes amis me manquent… Mais la vie ici est plus tranquille.

Lily et Amy la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Plus tranquille ? Après tout ce qui lui arrive ? Entre les maraudeurs, les nouveaux cours, les blessures de son frère, son malaise, ses nuits blanches, elle trouvait sa vie tranquille ?

-Quoi ? demanda la brune étonnée de leur réaction.

-Et bien, ta vie n'est pas tranquille depuis que tu es ici, lui dit Amy.

-Ton malaise le prouve bien, ajouta Lily qui n'avait pas perdu son objectif de vue.

-Ça n'était rien ! affirma Hermione.

-Si pourtant. Mais pourquoi veux-tu tant le rendre insignifiant ? Comme si tu en avais l'habitude ? l'interrogea Lily.

Hermione la regarda bouche bée.

-Je… Ce n'est pas…

-Pourquoi y es-tu habituée Hermione ? demanda la rousse, décidant de jouer franc jeu.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

…

_Elle ralentissait. Elle sentait ses forces s'amenuiser. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé. Ou très peu. Mais ils n'avaient rencontré aucun village moldu où se ravitailler. Elle remarqua vite que les autres suivirent son rythme, inquiets. Cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Elle n'allait pas tous les ralentir quand même ! Elle n'était pas leur maillon faible, elle ne serait pas un poids ! Quand Ron vint la soutenir, elle ne retint plus sa colère. _

_-Lâches-moi ! Je peux me débrouiller seule ! Et vous, pourquoi vous ralentissez ? _

_-Hermione, on peut faire une pause si ça ne va pas, proposa Drago, voyant que Ron ne répondait rien, choqué de la colère de sa bien aimée._

_Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un regard noir et reprit sa route, les dépassant tous, une énergie nouvelle l'animant. C'est à cet instant qu'Harry comprit. Hermione ne voulait pas se considérer comme faible. Elle ne voulait pas de leur aide, non. Elle voulait qu'ils la rabrouent pour qu'elle avance plus vite. Elle en avait besoin. Il se promit de toujours tout faire pour l'aider ainsi. _

…

_Hermione allait s'évanouir. Elle voyait le paysage tourner, ses amis lui apparaissaient flous. Lorsque soudain :_

_-Hermione ! cria une voix rude. Avance ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre !_

_Cela la « réveilla » et elle reprit la route, tant bien que mal, lançant un regard de remerciement à Harry, qui l'avait encore sauvée._

…

_Elle ralentissait de plus en plus. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle avançait inlassablement, mais jamais assez vite. Harry le remarqua et d'une voix froide lui lança :_

_-Hermione, si t'avances pas plus vite, on te plante là._

_Puis il accéléra l'allure. Elle fit de même, tentant de les rattraper. Elle ne remarquait pas les regards noirs de Ron envers Harry. Ni ceux de résignés de Drago. Elle avançait, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait._

…

-Quoi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

-Hermione. Pas de ça avec moi s'il te plait.

Elle sentit que Lily ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la persuader qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose ? En tout cas, elle ne pouvait plus jouer la carte du mauvais sort d'une bataille. Et elle n'avait aucune envie d'ajouter de nouveaux mensonges, ça deviendrait bien trop compliqué à gérer.

-Je ne suis pas habituée à faire des malaises! Je ne vois pas d'où tu sors ça!

-Je t'ai entendue hier remercier Harry. Et il a répondu qu'il t'avait dit des _milliers de fois_ de ne pas le remercier _pour ça_.

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Mais ça lui permettait de brouiller les pistes des malaises habituels.

_-_Oui, Harry a la facheuse habitude de toujours vouloir me protéger. Même de mes amies. Car il sait très bien que je n'aime pas me sentir assistée, je préfère me débrouiller seule, même lorsque je ne suis pas bien. Et votre compassion de l'autre jour, c'était juste… trop.

-Tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois qu'on voudra t'aider à quelque chose, on se retrouvera avec Harry à nous sermonner ? demanda Amy, le sourire aux lèvres.

-En quelque sorte, oui ! répondit Hermione, heureuse qu'elles se contentent de son explication qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Lily n'était pas convaincue, mais n'insista pas. Elle avait compris qu'Hermione ne lui dirait rien, et était contente d'avoir obtenu un semblant d'explication. Quand sa nouvelle amie se sentira prête, elle se confiera d'elle-même.

Elles reprirent leur travail, cette fois toutes concentrées. Elles sursautèrent en entendant quelqu'un prendre place à leur table.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Dit Harry en souriant.

-C'est rien.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, Lily dit :

-Évidemment, quelle question !

Il sortit ses parchemins et continua son devoir de potions. Une fois terminé, il sortit son livre de métamorphose et étudia. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

-Hey les filles, je crois bien qu'il est temps de manger ! Effectivement, il était passé midi.

-Oh, tu as raison, j'avais même pas remarqué ! répondit Amy. Mais bon, on est samedi, le repas reste jusqu'à deux heures pour ceux qui font la grasse mat' ! Expliqua-t-elle aux nouveaux.

-C'est génial ça ! lança Hermione.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, où ils virent les Maraudeurs, mis à part Remus, toujours à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers eux, Hermione dit à Lily :

-On n'est pas obligées de se joindre à eux juste parce que mon frère y est. J'ai remarqué que vous ne les appréciez pas trop, surtout toi Lily, et que vous n'aviez pas l'habitude de les côtoyer. Ne vous sentez pas obligées à cause de moi. Je peux très bien me passer de mon frère !

-C'est très gentil Hermione ! dit Lily. Mais on n'y va pas par obligation !

-Non, renchérit Amy, on les rejoint parce que Lily est secrètement amoureuse de James !

-Amy ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hermione, tout d'abord surprise, avait éclaté de rire en comprenant qu'Amy faisait marcher Lily.

-Hey, j'ai dis _secrètement_ ! Tout le monde n'est pas au courant ! Tu n'es pas dans la confidence !

Hermione rit de plus belle.

-N'importe quoi ! Hermione, si on les rejoint, c'est parce que j'apprécie beaucoup Harry. C'est tout !

Sur ce, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers eux. Amy glissa discrètement à Hermione :

-C'est aussi parce qu'elle se rend peu à peu compte que James n'est pas si idiot que ça !

-Ils feraient un beau couple.

-Oui, si elle ouvrait les yeux ! Ne lui dit rien surtout !

Amy lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de s'asseoir.

-Comment va Remus ? s'enquit Lily.

-Mieux qu'hier. Il nous rejoindra demain normalement.

Ils se réjouirent tous à cette idée. Hermione remarqua que les maraudeurs semblaient vraiment fatigués. James regardait dans le vague, Sirius piquait du nez dans son assiette, et Peter soutenait sa tête avec une main, affalé sur la table. La bataille du matin les avait bien réveillés, mais la fatigue les avait vite rattrapés. Harry décida de les tester un peu.

-Dites, je n'ai vu aucune blague aujourd'hui. Lily n'a-t-elle pas dit que vous en aviez sûrement préparée une cette nuit ?

-Si, bien sûr, la préfète a parfaitement raison, dit James. Que pourrions-nous faire d'autre ? Courir nu dans les bois ? ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

-Alors, pourquoi n'en voyons-nous pas les couleurs ? insista le Survivant.

-Mon cher, commença Sirius, sachez qu'une blague ne prend pas cinq minutes à être fomentée. Cela nécessite un doigté et une patience extrême pour arriver à quelque chose de concret.

-En bref, conclut Peter, en se redressant un peu, une nuit n'est pas un temps assez long pour préparer une grosse blague !

Harry sourit alors qu'ils continuaient leur repas dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, l'heure de leur entrainement approchait, et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'éclipser discrètement avec Hermione sans réveiller leur curiosité. C'est James qui les sauva :

-Ça vous dit un tour dans le parc ?

Il pensait ainsi pouvoir se rapprocher de Lily. Et étrangement, les filles acceptèrent.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini mes devoirs en retard, je vais plutôt étudier ! lança Harry.

-Oui, moi aussi. Ajouta Hermione, qui avait compris qu'ils pourraient ainsi s'éclipser.

-Oh, mais vous avez encore le temps ! affirma Sirius.

-Je préfère m'en débarrasser maintenant, comme ça demain je suis tranquille, expliqua Hermione. Mais vous, profitez du beau temps ! On se retrouve après dans la salle commune ok ?

Ils acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Les deux voyageurs temporels se rendirent dans la classe de DCFM. En chemin, Harry profita du fait qu'ils étaient un peu seuls pour parler.

-Hier j'ai lancé un simple sort de localisation pour trouver la carte, et elle est bien dans le bureau de Rusard.

-Génial ! Ça, c'est réglé ! dit-elle en sortant une liste de sa poche et en barrant quelques mots avec un sort.

-Et j'ai parlé avec Pompom, elle m'a confirmé que le sortilège avait été inventé, et elle veut que je lui parle de tout à propos de la blessure.

-Elle a raison, tu lui as dit qu'elle avait absorbé un sort noir ?

-Oui, évidemment. Nous y sommes.

Et effectivement, ils venaient d'arriver de la salle de DCFM. Ils toquèrent et entendirent un vague « entrez ». Ils poussèrent la porte, déjà concentrés pour leur premier entrainement.

…

à suivre...

Bonne nouvelle pour vous : j'ai pris la bonne résolution de publier toutes les deux semaines, et d'accélérer mon rythme d'écriture. Quand j'aurais des chapitres en réserve, je publierai plus rapidement. J'espère avoir fait des heureux :D

Reviews? sioupléé?


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR comme toujours :)

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonsoir à tous! Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre. Ma bonne résolution est fichue, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je publie le plus vite possible, mais écrire de si longs chapitres me prends beaucoup de temps. En tout cas, comme d'habitude, MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, et surtout aux anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et j'attends vos impressions :D

**...**

**Quand le passé devient notre présent**

**...**

Chapitre 13:

…

Harry et Hermione se trouvaient dans une salle conçue spécialement pour leurs entraînements. Les murs et le plafond étaient recouverts de grands coussins qui absorbaient les sorts dès qu'ils les touchaient, les empêchant de rebondir. La salle était spacieuse, et ils ressentirent la magie dès qu'ils y entrèrent. Elle était présente partout. Voyant leur air interrogateur, Jinkel leur dit :

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a fait découvrir cette salle, spécialement pour vous. La magie que vous sentez vient de nombreux sortilèges qu'il a lancés pour que vous vous retrouviez en situation de combat.

Les deux voyageurs temporels échangèrent un regard intéressé.

-Ce sera vraiment comme si on était face à des mangemorts ?

La professeur acquiesça.

-Oui, nous allons y consacré une heure. Après ça, je saurais exactement quelles sont vos failles, et je vous dirai comment vous améliorer. Ensuite, j'apprendrai à Hermione comment augmenter sa puissance magique, et pendant qu'elle le fera, Harry tu étudieras l'occlumencie avec moi.

-Très bien, répondit-il. On y va ?

-Juste une question, intervint Hermione, curieuse. Comment nous verrez-vous combattre sans être de la bataille ?

-Les illusions ne feront simplement pas attention à moi, et vous ne me verrez pas.

Hermione hocha la tête, et ils se mirent en position de combat, baguette en main, l'œil alerte. Ils entendirent _Illusio mostrare _et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc désert. Ils virent rapidement qu'il n'y avait nul endroit pour se mettre à couvert, mis à part quelques arbres, ça et là. Il échangea un regard étonné avec Hermione, avant de se concentrer. Ils feraient comme si c'était réel. Comme si leur vie dépendait du combat. Il se demanda furtivement si les sorts étaient réels et pouvaient vraiment les blesser, mais il repoussa cette interrogation dans un coin de son cerveau. Il s'en rendrait bien vite compte. Soudain, deux mangemorts apparurent, et lancèrent simultanément un sort, qu'ils évitèrent en roulant chacun d'un côté. Harry sentit son bras l'élancer douloureusement mais l'ignora et répliqua directement : _Stupefix !_ que le mangemort en face de lui évita. L'autre s'était apparemment intéressé à Hermione. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'en défaire. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, le mangemort lui lança un _Expelliarmus_ qu'il contra avec un _Protego !_ en fronçant les sourcils. Les mangemorts n'utilisent pas d'Expelliarmus, seulement des sorts sanglants, d'immobilisation ou de mort. Il répliqua tout de même.

- _Incarcerem !_

_- Stupefix !_

_-Diffindo !_

Les sorts s'enchainaient. Les adversaires les évitaient avec agilité. Pourtant, à chaque mouvement un peu trop brusque, son bras le faisait souffrir. Harry décida d'en finir.

-_ Stupefix ! Expelliarmus ! Incarcerem !_

En évitant le premier sort, le mangemort s'était pris les deux autres. Il était maintenant ligoté au sol, sa baguette aux pieds de Harry. Ce dernier entendit un sort siffler derrière lui et l'évita de peu, répliquant directement _Stupefix !_ Il avait maintenant face à lui deux mangemorts.

-_Incendio ! _

_-Diffindo ! _

_-Expelliarmus !_

Les sorts s'enchainaient. Harry utilisait également des sortilèges informulés, lui permettant de gagner du temps. Au bout d'une heure, il n'avait reçu qu'un diffindo à la joue, dont l'effet avait été altéré par son bouclier. Et il était à peine essoufflé. Enfin, l'illusion disparut, les ramenant à la réalité.

Il jeta un œil sur Hermione. Il vit qu'elle allait aussi bien que lui.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui ! Je ne me suis pris qu'un _Stupefix_ que j'ai vite contré, il ne m'avait même pas retiré ma baguette ! Harry, ça va ?

Le brun se massait le bras gauche, dans une vaine tentative de faire passer la douleur.

-C'est mon bras. C'est rien, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione n'en était pas convaincue mais ne dit rien, se retournant vers la prof qui n'avait encore rien dit. Elle les regardait, l'air extrêmement surprise.

-Madame Jinkel ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Il y a un problème ?

-Vous êtes vraiment bien formés…

-Vous nous avez déjà vus combattre, et à un niveau bien supérieur, fit remarquer Harry.

-Oui mais… là, c'était contre des mangemorts.

-Vous savez, je ne les ai pas trouvé très… comment dire… combatifs. L'illusion n'est pas la même chose que la réalité. Je ne crois pas qu'on tirera profit de ce système.

-Pas… très… combatifs… Mais vous en avez combattu au moins une quinzaine chacun !

-Comme Harry vous l'a dit professeur, ces mangemorts ne représentent pas la réalité.

-Merci, miss, j'ai déjà vu des mangemorts en action. Nous sommes ici pour vous former, mais si vous l'êtes déjà…

-N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de modifier l'illusion ? Au contraire, je trouve ce moyen très intéressant, il nous permet de nous retrouver en situation réelle. On devrait juste augmenter un peu le niveau de l'illusion, et ça serait parfait.

-Je verrai ça avec le directeur. Bon, passons à la suite. Je vous ai dit que je n'enseignerai qu'à Hermione comment augmenter sa puissance magique. Mais pour faire cela, il faut d'abord maitriser parfaitement sa magie, en connaitre les limites, les faiblesses, la force. Donc Harry, tu profiteras également de cet enseignement, et par la suite, on verra s'il y a une possibilité pour toi d'augmenter ton pouvoir, ce dont je doute fort. Mais cela te permettra de mieux contrôler ta magie.

-Je sais la contrôler !

-Dans toutes les circonstances ? Vous n'avez jamais eu aucun problème ? Pourtant l'autre jour, dans le bureau du directeur…

-J'étais submergé par les émotions ce soir là. Vous avez raison, mais est-ce vraiment important pour moi de la contrôler parfaitement ? Jusque maintenant, j'ai fait avec. Ne serait-ce pas mieux si je profitais de mon temps pour améliorer mes capacités de combat ?

-En maitrisant parfaitement votre magie, vous pourrez doser vos sorts, ne pas perdre d'énergie inutile. Vous la disciplinerez, et elle vous obéira plus facilement. Et surtout, vous pourrez alors voir si vous avez la possibilité d'augmenter votre puissance magique.

-D'accord.

-Bien, asseyez-vous.

Ils s'assirent tous trois à même le sol.

-Fermez vos yeux, et tentez de visualiser votre noyau magique. Cela fait, vous devez l'étudier, en retenir toutes les nuances, découvrir sa source, voir jusqu'où il s'étend. Puis vous devrez apprendre à le dompter, lui faire faire ce que vous voulez, mais on n'y est pas encore. Pour cette première séance, je voudrai que vous essayiez simplement de le voir. C'est un exercice très difficile car le chemin pour y parvenir est propre à tout un chacun. Essayez de vider votre esprit et votre magie vous y conduira d'elle-même.

Aucun des deux gryffondors n'avait jamais pratiqué cet exercice. Ils étaient donc curieux de découvrir à quoi ressemblerait leur magie. Ils suivirent ses consignes et fermèrent les yeux, faisant le vide dans leur esprit, puis tentant de ressentir leur magie.

Hermione, comme toujours pour vider son esprit, visualisa une rivière, calme et douce, au milieu d'une forêt. Elle tenta ensuite de visualiser sa magie. Elle s'imaginait toutes sortes de choses. Une grosse boule de lumière, au niveau de son cœur. Ou encore des filaments dorés qui parcourraient ses veines. Ou peut-être un réseau tout à fait indépendant. Mais elle ne réussit à rien ainsi. Elle devait se laisser guider par sa magie, non lui ordonner d'apparaitre. Elle se reconcentra sur sa rivière, et cette fois ne laissa pas l'image disparaitre. Elle laissa son esprit en suivre le courant. Elle sentait petit à petit une sorte de force la guidant, une force douce et réconfortante. Elle se dit qu'il devait s'agir de sa magie. Finalement, l'image de la rivière s'estompa peu à peu, ça n'avait été qu'un moyen superficiel pour percevoir sa magie autrement. La rivière se transforma en filaments argentés qu'elle suivit. Mais peu à peu, ils se dégradèrent et disparurent. Elle ouvrit les yeux, déboussolée. Elle vit qu'Harry était toujours dans sa transe, et décida de s'y remettre, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Ça sera assez pour aujourd'hui Hermione.

-Comment ça ? je commence à peine !

-Ça fait une heure que vous êtes concentrée. On ne mesure pas le temps quand on voit sa magie.

Hermione était très surprise. Elle avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle avait commencé ! Elle décida qu'elle se renseignerait le plus vite possible pour en connaitre tout le mécanisme. Elle n'avait jamais rien lu sur les noyaux magiques. Mais pour l'instant, elle était complètement épuisée.

-Tenez, dit la professeur Jinkel en lui donnant une potion revigorante.

Hermione l'avala sans questions et se sentit directement mieux. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry s'évanouit.

…

Harry n'aimait pas ce genre d'exercice. Il n'avait jamais réussi à vider complètement son esprit. Il avait tellement de choses à penser ! Mais il persévérait quand même. Surtout que cette fois, cela lui permettrait de mieux se connaitre lui-même et peut-être d'augmenter sa puissance. Il tenta de ne penser à rien… et échoua lamentablement. Il jeta un œil sur Hermione. Elle avait l'air sereine. Refermant les yeux, il retenta sa chance. Il savait que seule l'image de Ginny l'avait toujours apaisé. Elle incarnait sa conception d'un futur parfait. Elle lui permettait de ne pas penser à la guerre, mais à l'après. Il détailla son visage, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Son sourire. Il y avait une aura d'amour autour d'elle. C'était nouveau, il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Un halo blanc l'entourait, irradiait d'elle, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il connaissait par cœur ce halo. Qu'il lui appartenait. L'image de Ginny s'effaça peu à peu, laissant la place à une orbe luminescente. Puis ce fut le noir.

…

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione, alarmée.

Elle se jeta sur lui, tentant de le réveiller.

-Hermione, calmez-vous. Il va bien. Il a sûrement trop forcé. _Enervatum._

Harry se réveilla. Jinkel lui tendit une potion qu'il prit sans hésiter.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Idiot ! Tu m'as fais peur !

-Excuse-moi, Mione, mais je l'ai pas fait exprès ! dit-il avec un sourire doux. Que s'est-il passé professeur ?

-Vous avez dû trop forcer. Vous avez voulu tout savoir d'un coup, mais la connaissance de la magie prend du temps.

-Ça n'était pas voulu. C'est cette lumière. Elle était…

Harry ne trouvait pas ses mots pour décrire la pureté de ce qu'il avait vu.

-Le jour où vous verrez totalement votre magie, que vous pourrez la sentir et en voir tous les aspects, j'aimerai que vous m'informiez. Je sais que cette expérience est quelque chose de très personnel. Mais je pourrais ainsi vous aider à augmenter votre puissance et vous expliquer ce qu'elle représente.

-Que peut-elle représenter ? demanda Hermione.

-Il y a tellement de couleurs et d'associations différentes qu'il serait totalement inutile que je vous en fasse la liste. Quand vous l'aurez vue, vous me la décrirez et alors je vous en donnerai la signification.

Les deux gryffondors étaient songeurs.

-C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Harry nous travaillerons ton occlumencie lundi pendant qu'Hermione reprendra cet exercice. Par contre, je vous déconseille fortement de vous mettre en transe à un autre moment que durant ces cours. Car vous perdez la notion du temps, et vous risquez de vous écrouler de fatigue. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui professeur.

Harry acquiesça simplement. Ils se levèrent et après avoir salué la prof, sortirent de la salle.

…

Ils retournèrent à la tour Gryffondor, où tout deux prirent une douche, en ayant bien besoin après leur combat. Puis Harry rejoignit les maraudeurs dans la salle commune alors qu'Hermione restait dans son dortoir avec Lily et Amy. Aucun de fit de commentaire sur leur absence, à la surprise des deux voyageurs temporels. Ils finirent tout deux leurs devoirs en retard.

Le soir venu, alors que tout le monde dormait, Hermione se retournait dans son lit. Le sommeil la fuyait. Oh, elle était bien épuisée de sa journée, là n'était pas le problème. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son lit, elle repensait aux morts. Et surtout à Ron. La journée, elle cachait facilement sa douleur, entourée d'une bonne humeur générale. Mais seule dans son lit, sa douleur refaisait surface. Ron était l'homme avec qui elle voulait faire sa vie. Il était son futur. Sans lui, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse. Et pourtant, elle était ici, à tenter de rendre un futur possible. Alors qu'elle n'en avait plus aucun. Elle finissait par s'endormir d'épuisement, les larmes ravageant son visage.

…

Harry connaissait les mêmes difficultés pour dormir depuis qu'il avait revu la bataille finale. Il se sentait tellement responsable des morts de Ron et Remus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir changer cet état de fait, mais Hermione était formelle. Leur séjour ici ne pouvait en rien arranger leur futur. Ils n'étaient ici que pour qu'il augmente sa puissance et réussisse à vaincre Voldemort. Cela le frustrait au plus au point, il aurait tout fait pour les sauver. Mais il finissait par s'endormir, se concentrant avant pour empêcher sa connexion avec Voldemort de le faire souffrir physiquement.

...

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva très tôt et eut la surprise de voir Lily et Hermione déjà dans la salle commune, lisant sur un canapé.

-Bonjour, Harry. Et bien, vous êtes des lèves-tôt tout les deux !

-Salut Lily ! Oui et toi aussi apparemment !

La rousse jeta un rapide regard sur Hermione avant d'acquiescer. En fait, elle était réveillée car elle avait entendu Hermione se lever. Et elle avait noté ses yeux rougis par les larmes, mais n'y avait fait aucune allusion. Harry s'assit à côté de sa sœur, puis fixa le feu. Dans un geste mécanique, il se massait le bras gauche.

-Harry ? murmura Hermione, dans une vaine tentative de ne pas se faire entendre par la rousse.

-Oui ?

-Tout va bien ?

Il acquiesça lentement. La brune le regarda en se mordant la lèvre.

-Tu devrais arrêter de voir ce qu'il fait. Ça n'aide en rien ici.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Imagine qu'il fasse quelque chose qui me permettrai de… d'aller manger ! J'ai très faim moi ! Vous venez avec moi ou pas ?

Hermione allait se fâcher quand elle se rappela de la présence de Lily, qui devait être la cause du changement de conversation d'Harry.

-Je te suis. Accepta-t-elle.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Les trois gryffondors se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle. Hermione était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir faire sortir rapidement ce poison de la tête de son meilleur ami. Il continuait à voir des horreurs, et il gardait tout pour lui. Elle avait pensé qu'il les partagerait avec elle, maintenant que Ginny n'était pas là. Mais non, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir elle aussi. Elle allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui.

-Dites, je me demandais… ce n'est pas trop dur d'écrire toutes ces dissertations en anglais ?

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec un bout de pancake, mais Harry répondit directement :

-Non, nous sommes bilingues. Notre famille est anglaise et on a vécu notre enfance ici.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Avoir fait nos études à Beauxbâton ? Notre père avait été muté en France alors on l'a tous suivis !

Hermione se fit la réflexion que leur histoire était vraiment bancale ! Mais sur le coup, elle n'avait pas vraiment les idées claires, et puis Dumbledore aurait tout de même pu trouver mieux ! Elle commençait à croire qu'il était vraiment sénile.

-D'accord. Et j'aurais une autre question. Si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, affirma Harry.

-L'autre jour, vous avez dit que votre oncle vous avait montré Poudlard lorsque vous étiez jeunes. Mais vos parents sont moldus ! Il était issu d'une famille moldue mais son frère ou sa sœur n'avait pas eu les gènes magiques ? Gènes qu'ils ont transmis à Hermione ?

Sur le coup, Hermione se sentit bête. Comment avait-elle pu faire une si grosse gaffe ? Mais quand Harry commença son récit, elle se dit qu'il pourrait faire un bon écrivain avec des histoires pareilles !

-En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment notre oncle. Mais on le considère comme tel. C'était un très bon ami à mes parents. Quand ils sont morts, il n'avait pas la possibilité de s'occuper de moi à cause de son travail. Il a alors recherché une famille pour moi. Et il a rencontré les parents d'Hermione. Il m'a confié à eux, il avait senti qu'Hermione serait une sorcière et il s'est dit que ça ne pourrait qu'être bon pour moi d'avoir une sœur. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il nous rendait visite. On l'a vite considéré comme un oncle, un membre à part entière de notre famille.

-C'est magnifique. Cet homme doit représenter beaucoup pour vous maintenant.

-Oui. Mais encore maintenant, il n'a pas vraiment de temps pour nous. Son travail le fait beaucoup voyager.

-Je comprends mieux. Mais je me sens comme une instigatrice maintenant ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air boudeur. A votre tour, posez-moi ce que vous voulez comme question sur ma famille !

Hermione sourit sincèrement alors qu'Harry afficha un air sinistre. Sa famille, il la connaissait, très bien même. La brune le comprit et questionna alors Lily sous un angle auquel Harry ne semblait pas avoir pensé.

-Quel est le métier de tes parents ?

Le brun redressa la tête, intéressé, avant d'échanger un sourire avec Hermione.

-Et bien, ma mère est biologiste, elle travaille dans une pharmacie, et mon père architecte. C'est presque bizarre de ne pas avoir à expliquer en quoi ça consiste ! dit-elle en riant.

-C'est vrai ! Et à quoi re… où habitez-vous ? demanda Harry.

-Dans un appartement à Londres, répondit-elle sans cacher sa surprise.

-Et voila, on est quitte ! ajouta Hermione. Deux questions chacun !

Harry aurait voulu savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses grands parents. Mais il s'en était empêché. Sa question aurait paru trop personnelle. Il se contenterait de ce qu'il savait. Biologiste et architecte. Des scientifiques en somme.

Après leur petit-déjeuner bien matinal, Lily retourna dans la salle commune, alors qu'Hermione allait faire un tour dans le parc, en lisière de la forêt avec son frère. Elle y ramassait des ingrédients dont elle aura besoin pour préparer ses potions revigorantes. Elle commanderait le reste par hibou à l'apothicaire de Pré-au-lard. Elle en profita bien sûr pour lui parler de ses visions.

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à continuer à observer Voldemort ici ?

-Parce qu'il le faut Hermione. Imagines qu'il dise quelque chose d'important, ou qu'il prépare les plans d'une attaque et que j'arrive à sauver des vies.

-Tu ne peux pas agir ici.

-Et bien peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'à cette époque j'ai sauvé des gens. Peut-être les parents de certains de nos amis. Je ne vais pas rester ici sans rien faire si je peux aider des gens, Hermione.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment.

-Très bien. Tu as raison sur ce point. Mais tu dois me promettre une chose. Racontes-moi tout à chaque fois.

Le voyant froncer les sourcils, elle enchaina :

-Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi. Et puis, peut-être que je verrais des choses auxquelles tu n'as pas pensé. Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas Ginny. Je sais que c'était son rôle. Mais elle n'est pas là. Et tu ne peux simplement pas tout enfouir en toi.

Harry ne dit rien, suivant son amie qui cueillait des herbes.

-Il torturait ses prisonniers moldus.

Puis il lui raconta toute sa vision.

…

L'après-midi, les deux voyageurs temporels se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Ils empruntèrent les livres qu'ils étudieraient pendant les cours. Ils avaient fait un saut chez Dumbledore qui leur avait donné une autorisation pour se rendre dans la réserve où ils avaient trouvé leur bonheur. Harry avait choisi des livres sur l'occlumencie, les sorts de soin, et les blessures magiques. Hermione s'était orientée sur la magie sans baguette, les potions offensives et les noyaux magiques. Chacun prendrait des notes et renseignerait l'autre sur les points importants. Ils gagnaient ainsi du temps et pouvaient se renseigner sur des thèmes variés.

…

Le lendemain en cours de métamorphose, Harry et Hermione, côte à côte, n'écoutaient rien du cours et se contentaient de lire et d'en prendre des notes. Ils avaient charmé leur livre pour qu'ils ressemblent à celui de métamorphose de 7ème année. Le cours n'étant que théorique, McGonnagal ne les remarqua pas.

Mais pendant le cours de potion, ils ne purent toucher à un livre. Faire une potion demandait de la concentration, et en plus, leurs voisins auraient été curieux. Hermione s'était bien sûr placée à côté de Severus. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, mais à la fin du cours, Hermione s'était approchée et lui avait fait une bise sur la joue, lui murmurant « Merci » avant de partir. Cela avait laissé le serpentard figé de surprise quelques instants avant de secouer la tête et de partir.

La journée de cours se passa ainsi tranquillement et finalement, Harry et Hermione se rendirent à leur deuxième cours particulier. Ils avaient eu du mal à justifier leur départ devant les autres, et se demandaient combien de temps ils mettraient pour comprendre qu'ils avaient des cours en plus.

Arrivés dans leur salle d'entraînement, Jinkel était déjà là.

-Professeur, avant de commencer, nous devons d'abord régler un problème mineur. Les gryffondors vont se douter de quelque chose si on disparait si souvent.

-Et que proposez-vous ? Voulez-vous qu'on se voit moins souvent ?

-Non, c'est très bien comme ça. Mais je pense que nos absences doivent être justifiées… par des retenues.

Harry la regarda les yeux ronds. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Brillante. Hermione était juste brillante.

-Mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Mmmmh…. Parce que je suis la meilleure ?

-Exactement ! dit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais je vous laisse trouver quelle bêtise pourrait m'amener à vous coller les lundis et jeudi soir ainsi que les samedi après-midi ! conclut Jinkel avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

-On trouvera ! affirmèrent-ils en chœur avant de rire.

Après cela, Jinkel dit à Hermione de commencer directement à visualiser son noyau magique. Ensuite, elle s'adressa à Harry.

-Pour cette première séance, je vais d'abord vous légilimencier pour voir exactement votre niveau. J'avoue ne pas être un maitre dans cet art, et je vous enseignerai ce que je pourrai.

Harry acquiesça. Elle ne serait pas du niveau de Rogue, mais peut-être que sa méthode à elle marcherait mieux avec lui.

-Fermez votre esprit. _Legilimens !_

Elle rencontra un mur. Elle tenta de foncer dedans, mais il ne se brisa pas. Elle en fit alors le tour avant d'y trouver une petite brèche. Elle s'y engouffra.

_Elle se retrouva dans un salon qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Quatre jeunes étaient assis sur les canapés. Elle ne reconnut que Harry. Il y avait deux autres garçons roux identiques ainsi qu'une jeune fille rousse. Ils riaient tous aux éclats, apparemment à cause de ce que leur racontait les jumeaux._

_-Sev… avec un nez rouge… pendant… trois jours… Oh mon Dieu ! réussit à articuler Harry entre ses éclats de rire._

_-Et vous avez fait ça… en deuxième année ? ajouta Ginny les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait._

_-Que veux-tu, nous avons toujours été précoces !_

Jinkel se retira de l'esprit d'Harry.

-Vous appelez ça fermer votre esprit ?

-Oh, non … Se lamenta Harry. On dirait Sev.

-Sev ? Celui dont vous vous moquiez ?

-Lui-même !

Harry n'ajouta rien. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle puisse voir ses souvenirs. Maintenant, il avait une raison de plus de se perfectionner en occlumencie.

-Je pense que je ne me suis vraiment pas assez concentré. On s'y remet ? Attendez juste cinq minutes.

Ce temps passé, Harry lui fit signe qu'il était prêt, et elle relança le sort. Elle se retrouva à nouveau devant un mur. Elle en fit le tour et cette fois ne trouva pas de brèche. Elle poussa un peu pour voir s'il résistait. C'était le cas. Elle puisa alors dans ses ressources en légilimencie et fonça simplement dans le mur. Il ne se brisa pas mais une brèche se forma, dans laquelle elle s'engouffra aussitôt.

_Elle se retrouva dans sa salle de classe, en compagnie des deux voyageurs temporels._

_-Bien sûr, vous pourrez encore vous améliorer. En vous entrainant beaucoup. Je vais vous préparer un programme qu'on suivra pendant quelques mois. Mais pour ça, il faut que j'en sache plus sur vos capacités. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Harry._

_-Ok. Alors, Mr Sirapol, je voudrais d'abord savoir si vous savez lancer de plus fortes salves de pouvoir ? …_

Elle se retira de son esprit. Harry fit une petite grimace de douleur qu'elle ne commenta pas. Sentir quelqu'un s'introduire et sortir de son esprit n'était pas très agréable.

-Vous m'avez surprise. Je ne pensais pas que vous saviez faire ça. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait la même chose la première fois ?

Elle était à nouveau stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas ces enfants. Ils avaient déjà un niveau bien supérieur à la moyenne, elle dirait même inégalable pour des gens de leur âge. Et ils continuaient à s'entrainer. Harry venait de lui prouver qu'il pouvait parfaitement construire un mur et y ajouter une défense composée de souvenirs inutiles pour son agresseur – elle.

-Là réside tout le problème. J'ai besoin de trop de temps pour protéger mon esprit, et encore, ça n'est pas parfait. Ça m'est tout à fait inutile lors d'un combat, et si on me prend par surprise, je suis fichu.

-Il suffit donc d'en faire un réflexe.

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air de lui dire « vous croyez que c'est si facile ? ». Elle haussa les épaules et sans prévenir, pénétra à nouveau son esprit. Cette fois, le mur était presque inutile, une énorme brèche s'y trouvait. Elle s'y engouffra.

_Elle se retrouva dans une sorte de tente de fortune. La jeune fille rousse était là, elle avait l'air effondrée. Harry était dans un sale état aussi._

_-Je suis si désolé, Ginny. Désolé…_

_Il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle avait sa tête enfouie dans sa poitrine, mais à ces mots, elle se redressa : -Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable !_

_-C'est moi qui l'ai envoyée là bas. Je savais que c'était dangereux et…_

_-Non. Elle le savait aussi. Ne gâche pas sa mémoire en ne respectant pas son choix de se battre malgré le danger. Ne fais pas comme si elle y avait été forcée ou était morte en simple soldate qui écoute les ordres. Luna a choisi, Harry. Comme nous tous._

Jinkel se retira. Elle n'était pas là pour jouer les voyeuses, bien que ce souvenir l'ai tellement choquée qu'elle a mis du temps à en sortir. Elle remarqua qu'Harry suait à grosses gouttes. Il avait dû essayer de la faire sortir de son esprit, en vain. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir vu ça. Elle n'en parla pas. Elle décida simplement de lui apprendre à rejeter les intrusions.

-Voila comment je vous entrainerai, Harry. J'entrerai dans votre esprit par surprise, vous n'aurez d'autres choix que de peu à peu protéger votre esprit par pur réflexe. Je vous apprendrai la prochaine fois comment repousser quelqu'un de votre esprit.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Au même moment, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Jinkel lui donna une potion revigorante avant de les congédier.

Il était passé neuf heures lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la tour Gryffondor. Hermione rejoignit Lily est Amy qui étaient sur un canapé près du feu, chacune un livre en main, alors qu'Harry rejoignait les maraudeurs dans leur dortoir.

-Salut les gars.

Sirius et James se disputaient une partie de cartes explosives alors que Remus expliquait à Peter le cours de métamorphose. Ils redressèrent tous la tête.

-Salut Harry, répondit Sirius. Tu reviens bien tard !

Une façon détournée et pas franchement discrète de demander où il était allé.

-Oui, j'avais des choses à voir avec Hermione. Et puis, je n'ai pas dépassé le couvre-feu !

-C'est vrai. Tu veux te joindre à nous pour cette partie ? proposa James.

Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Ils l'avaient accepté, malgré tous ses mystères.

-À part si tu veux réviser avec nous, contra Remus.

Harry ne put retenir une grimace. Réviser avec le rat ? Non merci. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le loup garou ajouta :

-J'ai remarqué que tu as passé le cours de métamorphose penché sur ton livre en fronçant les sourcils, si tu n'as pas compris quelque chose, je peux t'expliquer, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Quoi ? Oh non, ça va, j'ai compris. Hermione m'a expliqué, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Alors, James, prêt pour ta défaite ?

-Ma défaite ? Ma gloire, tu veux dire !

En riant, Ils commencèrent une partie de cartes. Ils faisaient tellement de bruit qu'aucun des trois garçons ne remarqua l'échange discret de Remus avec Peter.

-Tu sais Peter, je crois que tu as raison à propos d'Harry et Hermione. Ils ne semblent pas beaucoup t'apprécier.

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.

-Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

-C'est pourtant simple, Remus. Vous êtes tous très doués en magie, vous avez du charme, vous êtes les stars de Poudlard.

-Peter ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Ton niveau en magie n'est pas mauvais. La preuve, tu es un animagus ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut faire ça ! Et Lily et Amy ne sont pas les stars de Poudlard comme tu nous appelles, et ils les apprécient quand même ! Et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient si superficiels que ça.

-Alors quoi ? Dès le premier jour, la première fois qu'il a croisé mon regard, Harry me haïssait déjà.

-Ce qui prouve bien que ça n'a aucun rapport avec tes compétences magiques ou ta popularité !

Peter grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe invisible.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, ils t'apprécieront. Peut-être que tu ressembles à quelqu'un qu'ils n'aiment pas, ou que tu leur fais penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sûre que ça va leur passer, je voulais juste te rassurer que tu n'étais pas fou et que moi aussi je le voyais. Et je confirme ma thèse en te disant qu'ils sont assez discrets sur ça et que si c'était pour quelque chose que tu avais fait, alors ils te haïraient pour de bon et ne feraient pas semblant de t'apprécier.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours.

-GAGNÉ ! s'écria soudain James.

Harry avait une mine boudeuse et Sirius était complètement mort de rire. Ils étaient tout trois recouverts de suie. Harry cria vengeance et une nouvelle partie commença.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Hermione étaient dans leur salle d'entraînement clandestine. Harry était assis à même le sol et tentait de voir son noyau magique, malgré l'interdiction du professeur Jinkel. Pendant ce temps, Hermione préparait de la potion revigorante – ils en auraient besoin. Une heure plus tard, Harry était toujours en « transe », et Hermione s'était mise à lire, 6 fioles de potions sur une table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux, et sa sœur lui fit directement en boire une.

Après cela, ils retournèrent simplement dans leur dortoir le plus discrètement possible, et tentèrent de dormir pendant les quelques heures qu'il leur restait. Mais encore une fois, se retrouvant seule, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ron, le cœur serré. Et Harry, ses boucliers mentaux en place, eut à nouveau une vision. Voldemort était bien plus actif à cette époque, il n'envoyait pas systématiquement ses mangemorts attaquer, il préférait voir et participer aux massacres. Et Harry en était le témoin invisible. Il se forçait à voir ces scènes dans l'espoir qu'une fois, Voldemort parle de ses plans et qu'il puisse le contrer. Mais jusque maintenant, ça n'était pas arrivé.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en sueur, pas du tout reposé de sa nuit. Mais ça ne lui importait pas. Il se rendit simplement dans la salle de bains et prit une longue douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, le soleil se levait à peine. Il se rendit dans la salle commune et peu de temps après, fut rejoint par Hermione.

-Déjà réveillée ?

-Oui. Raconte-moi avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Il ne se fit pas prier.

C'est enlacés dans le canapé, le regard fixant le feu, que les maraudeurs les trouvèrent.

-Salut vous deux ! Tout va bien ? demanda Sirius.

Hermione sursauta, elle ne les avait pas entendu.

-Oui, on vous attendait pour aller déjeuner !

…

To be continued…


End file.
